Reborn Saga
by Thoughtful Tikal
Summary: Serena and friends discover a strange yet interesting book inside of their school's library and decide to unlock its secrets. And in the midst of it all, plans for their Christmas Party are still underway and need tending to.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: 5/4/14**

Author's Note: This story has been around for at least three years. It's been through lots of changes too, so I'll be editing it before I finish updating it with a new chapter. I wanna thank everyone who's reading it and is waiting to see what happens next! When you start reading this and notice the way I write Molly's dialogue, remember that she always speaks with a Brooklyn Accent.

* * *

_**Once upon a time, in a prosperous and beautiful land, there laid a kingdom named Hyrule. In the depths of this medieval world was of course a castle and its ruler, King of Hyrule, and his young daughter, Princess Zelda. Situated before Hyrule's castle gates was Hyrule Castle Town, the local, festive place where folks went about their days merrily and life was grand.**_

_**One day, when everyone least expected it, a dark and terrifying evil showed its face and began covering their peaceful world in darkness. Their name was Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Thieves. Their goal was obtain the legendary pieces of the Triforce and use its power to grant his wish.**_

* * *

With the weather's falling snowflakes and chilly blizzard making Azabu-Juuban, Tokyo into a winter wonderland, students had no choice but to eat their lunches and inside the cafeteria where it less cold and more warm. Practically all the cafeteria tables were crowded with different boys and girls taking up the seats; gratefully for Serena Tsukino and her best friend, Molly Baker, this pair found some empty spots closest to one of the frosted glass windows.

"It feels like this snows never gonna end... but without it, we wouldn't so many have great things to look forward to!" Serena cheered herself up, "I'm gonna ask Rei if we can throw the Christmas Party at the Hikawa Shrine this year and invite some people!"

"Yeah! That's a good idea. Do yoo know that last yea', I had ta' spend the hawlidays with my cousins in Washin'ton, and on the way to their house we got stuck in a snowstohm? None of us got ta' open aw' presents until two weeks afta' the 25th because a' that!"

"Well, you won't have to worry about that happening this year, Molly. I'll ask Rei if you can come to the Christmas Party." Serena realized that she would have to do whatever was necessary to lift Molly's spirits for Christmas this year. She was sure that the red head would enjoy this wintry holiday this year.

"Yoo'd really do that for me, Serena?" Molly was beginning to see the small, lasting shine of hope now. She wouldn't have to experience another Christmas where her hopes were let down because of some snow accident. But Serena would make sure she had the best time of her life at this Christmas Party.

Serena noticed a reassured gleam appear in Molly's eyes. "Of course!"

"Thank you so much, Serena! Sometimes yoo can be such a lifesava' ... hey, why the long face? Awn't yoo happy 'bout this yea's Christmas Party, Serena?"

"I _am_ happy about it. It's just that I'm starting to get worried about Ami. This is like the third time she hasn't ate lunch with us." A worried Serena started wondering if there was a book from the school library that was so good that Ami couldn't put it down and leave. Remembering things like coming to eat with her and Molly were no-brainers, but at this point, Serena was beginning to think that Ami was actually forgetting.

"Well, ya' know how Ami is when it comes ta' books. Maybe she lawst track a' time and stayed in the library," Molly tried explaining. To the teenager's surprise, Serena jumped up from the table and took off for the door.

"Serena, whea' yoo goin'?"

"To find out just what kind of book Ami's reading that's keeping her away from us!"

A large distance lingered between Serena and Molly as Serena was insistent about hurrying to the library. She would get to the bottom of this Ami dilemma, but Molly wished she would've waited for her to catch up.

"Hey wait up, woold'ja'?" Molly hurried from the table herself and gathered her bag to chase after her best friend.

* * *

"Ami's gotta be around here somewhere, I just know it." Serena passed through the library's double doors and started scanning tables. They were all occupied just like the seats in the cafeteria. That figured.

Sometime later, Molly stepped into the library but didn't see any odangos anywhere. This whole thing was ridiculous! "That Serena! She coolda' at least waited faw me." Molly decided to search for Serena in the first aisle of book shelves; there was no sign of her. In the row of books across from the first section, there wasn't a person in sight.

Serena was already in the eleventh aisle and found Ami standing against the book shelf with a relaxed posture and a green book in her hands. Judging by the intent expression on their face, that book in her grasp must have really been one that was really interesting.

"Ami!" Serena began in a loud whisper.

"Serena?" Ami gently closed her book and went over to Serena as if she hadn't expected to see the girl. "Hi, Serena. What brings you here to the library?

"I came here to see what book it is that's got you zapped? Huh?"

As if made frozen, Serena stopped talking and looked down at the book that'd been in Ami's hands. It had a green hardcover and in stylish red letters said "The Legend Of Zelda". The odango-haired girl had never seen any novel like it. "What's that book?"

"Let's find a table with some empty chairs and I'll explain it to you."

Ami stepped away from the shelf with Serena followed her to a table with three empty chairs since other students got up and left just seconds before they got there.

When they sat down, Serena set her eyes back on Legend of Zelda like it'd committed a crime. She wanted to know everything and anything about this book.

Ami gave a brief explanation of what she'd read previous to Serena's arrival then returned to chapter she was currently on. As words filled the clean white page, a character with dark skin and fiery red hair could be seen in the colorful illustration. He stood in the middle of the destructed Hyrule with an smug grin and fists raised in the air as it to show that he was reigning supreme. It'd been this villain who terrorized the Hyrule Kingdom in search of the item that would allow him passage to the Sacred Realm.

"Thea' yoo aw', Serena! I've been lookin' awll ova this library fo' ya'. "

Molly's voice interrupted Serena's thoughts about the character she was just informed of. She watched Molly take a seat at their table and started parting her lips.

"Molly. You're not gonna believe what this book is. It's a fairytale called The Legend of Zelda? Who's heard of that?"

"Well it hasn' been me, I know that much! Let me take a look at it."

Surprised and at the same time curious about this book Ami had found, Molly and Serena listened to the blue-haired girl read the last words on the bottom on the page...

**_When all seemed lost and the world of Hyrule was changed into a world of darkness, a young boy from a forest appeared. It had always been this child's destiny to vanquish Ganondorf and restore peace back to Hyrule. In order to accomplish this, he was told to go speak to the Princess of Destiny..._**

After Ami flipped through about five more pages, everyone discovered an image of a young man dressed in a tunic with white sleeves and cap that barely touched his back. In his hand the hero held a sword stood in a fighting stance.

"Wow! This guy's such a hunk! I don't cae' if he _is_ in this book!"

"You can say that again, Molly. He has to be the good guy. His name's Link?"

Besides this character's handsome cerulean eyes, blond hair, and broad shoulders, what grabbed Ami's attention the most was his long ears.

Ami's cohorts didn't need much more explanation to figure out the story's plot; Link was the dreamy hero while Ganondorf was the dark antagonist.

_**Now with the Blade of Evil's Bane in hand, Link traveled seven years into the future to challenge Ganondorf to a final showdown. With the lent power of **__**Princess Zelda and the**__** the Six Sages , Link was able to defeat Ganondorf and restore to Hyrule that which was once lost. Princess Zelda played the Ocarina of Time to send Link back home to his original time and normal age where he could continue his happy, carefree childhood.**_

On the next page, Serena and Molly were amazed at the illustration of the adult Zelda. She wore a lovely pink dress with gold shoulder pads and her family's royal symbol sewn on the bottom.

In some ways, Princess Zelda reminded Serena of herself since she was of royalty too. She liked this character along with Link now.

_**After putting an end to Ganondorf, Link was later known as the Hero of Time. This was a legend that would be told for generations and generations.  
**_

Serena and Molly shot their heads up when they heard Ami finally close the book set it down. They'd missed so much of the story's words while staring at its bold pictures that they didn't hear exactly how it all ended.

"You're already done with the book?" Serena asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Now that I've read the whole book, I want to check it out for Rini to see if she likes it."

"Eh, she might like it, I dunno."Serena prepared to get up from the table, when suddenly, she and her friends witnessed a strange glow show from between Legend Of Zelda's" pages. "Uhh... Ami? Am I crazy or did I see your book light up just now?"

"What's goin' on hea'?" Molly asked scarily. The Brooklyn-accented girl watched Ami reach over to open the book but quickly pull away.

"Y-you don't wanna open it?" Serena asked Ami as if opening this story were the best idea.

"I'm not sure if that's the wisest idea."

With not giving anything else to say, Ami got up from her chair and walked back over to the aisle where she got this book. Something about it was very abnormal. A matter unusual like this could only be taken into the hands of people used to danger and unusual occurrences like the Sailor Scouts. So for now, Ami and Serena decided that they would leave when school as soon as it was over and head to the Hikawa Shrine.

Molly for one, was totally freaked out by the book. "Somethin' strange might come outta' that book if we open it! Aw' school can't keep it! We gotta do somethin' else wit' it!"

"Like what, Molly?"

"Beats me!" a frantic Molly turned her eyes over to Ami and wondered what this teenager thought.

"We'll deal with it after school, Serena and I. We know some people who might be able to help," Ami suggested to both of her friends, "Don't worry, Molly. It'll be alright."

Being assured by Ami and told that Serena would catch up with her later after their next class, Molly left the library while Serena and Ami stayed behind to share a one on one conversation about this new situation that the Sailor Scouts would have on their hands.

"No matter what, we can't let Molly interfere with this book," Ami said with a serious voice, "You and I aren't even sure of what mysteries it holds. We'll have to show it to Rei and the others and see what they think about it."

She took out her library card from then got it checked out at the front of the library at the librarian's desk. Ami then slipped Legend of Zelda into her book bag and called it a day. The girl planned on studying and doing homework, but now investigating the insides of this book was her new main priority.

"Serena. We should probably contact Rei and let her know that we'll be coming to the shrine right after school."

Serena gave a serious nod as she walked next to Ami to leave the library. The Sailor Scouts would be in for more than was expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited: 5/7/14**

When the bell chimed to let students out of school, the weather's snowy blizzard ended and now leftover snowflakes danced down to the streets of Azabu Juuban.

Two particular girls who, judging by their outlandish attire and reserved personalities weren't from this district let alone Tokyo, remained inside an alley to stay hidden. One female was older than the other. The younger one, a child so to speak, stood close behind the older one as they took a peek from behind the wall to inspect this new world's landscape. No other item for covering their heads from the snowflakes was in the alley except for two pieces of dusty, old cardboard, so the girls humbled themselves and used those as umbrellas.

Neither female understood why they were sent here to this new and strange place. The last of their memories was in the Hyrule Castle's Courtyard, where they were visited by the Hero of Time. Though now, they were in a completely and totally different place. These lands were nothing like Hyrule.

"Zelda." The older female cleared her throat while still covering their heads with their cardboard."I think we should we see if someone in this land can be of aid to us."

"Yes, Impa. That sounds like a plan. How should we execute it?"

Before the youth called Zelda noticed it, this person known as Impa suddenly moved back and pulled her back into the alley's shadows. Some cars were seen driving down the icy roads and would've seen Impa if she hadn't moved fast enough. Something about these people in this moving vehicles irked Impa though and made her curious. Everyone back in Hyrule got around by riding horses or wagons. So what were these means of transportation here supposed to be?

The people in these cars didn't dress like one from Hyrule or even Kakariko Village. Those moving vehicles that they rolled around in had black wheels and windows. They looked nothing like the wagons that someone like Talon used for his delivery business. These transporters here were super fast.

Off in the far distance beyond these cars, Impa spotted a building that reminded her of one of the shops in Hyrule Castle Town. The nursemaid took Zelda's little hand into hers and told her that they should visit this marketplace.

The child nodded and followed Impa out the alley and out into the brisk open.

* * *

Far away, miles away from Azabu Juuban, a dark-skinned man was laying on the ground unconscious. By now, the snow was sure to have soaked through his cape and suit.

It wasn't until a certain snowflake landed on the man's nose that he woke up and found himself in some kind of frozen suburb.

He started looking around, seeing naked black trees and lumpy snow hills. This area he was in didn't look anything like the place he was from; one of the only regions that was the most similar was Zora Domain when he'd covered it in ice. So what was this new land supposed to be?

The man needed answers and he needed them now. No one but the Six Sages could've been responsible for sending him to this frigid universe; there wasn't any other explanation he could think of.

He started to treading through the snow and made giant foot prints with his brown boots. Anyone who discovered his trail would believe it was evidence of Big Foot, but how wrong they would all be!

The man crossed the snow far enough until he reached a ledge and had a spectacular view of a town that laid far away from him. All of these buildings were tall, stacked together, more organized. Some were shaped in their own ways, while some were higher than others. This modern civilization was nothing like the style back in his era.

All of a sudden, the man started sensing new untouched energy. It felt the same as the blessed power he'd always wanted from the Triforce, but for what reason?

Even with all of his intelligence, the man couldn't figure out why something like the Triforce was here. Why did the Six Sages send him here? His astonishment along with all these unanswered questions tempted him to go and explore this new civilization.

He looked down at his hand at where the Triforce of Power showed, but its symbol didn't light up. He remembered the tales of this crest and knew he had to find the other two eventually.

With a new-found smug grin, the man levitated from the ground as to hover down towards this town and find this energy he'd felt. He would get the answers he wanted and this time no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

After catching a ride on the Azabu Juuban City Bus and ascending up Hikawa Shrine's staircase, Serena, Ami, Rini, Luna-P, and Luna made their way to the top and met Rei in her living room.

"Hey, you guys made it. What was the emergency we need to discuss?"

Ami sat down at the low table in the middle of the room and brought out Legend of Zelda. "Today at the library, I checked out this book, and Serena and I found that it contains magic."

"Magic?"

"Something strange is inside this book and so I suggested that the Sailor Scouts investigate it."

"The girls told Rini and I that this book's pages started glowing. I for one, have never heard of anything like that," Luna gave her response.

Rei slightly tilted her head as she eyed Ami's book. It certainly had a title that she'd never heard of. Plus, now that the priestess got to thinking about it, this story didn't even have the name of its author on the front. "You guys said this book was in the library at your school? That's strange that no one else hasn't noticed it, and it doesn't even have an author. Let's open it and have another look."

Rei watched Ami lift a chunk of pages of Legend of Zelda open, and even when its text was revealed, no lights or even any sparks appeared.

"Huh? That's weird... there's no light coming out of it now," Serena thought out loud.

"Maybe what you guys saw what just an illusion."

"What? You're saying you don't believe us, Rei?"

"We understand how it can sound strange to you, but even Molly saw the glow," Ami reasoned with Rei insistently.

"Molly was there when it happened too?"

"Yep," answered Serena.

Rei

The black feline found Rei staring at the wall past them as this priestess appeared to have sensed something.

A loud stomp came from outside and that was when everyone stood to their feet.

"What was that?" Rini asked fearfully. The child took her little friend, Luna-P, into her arms. She was the last to go outside as Luna and the others left first.

On Hikawa Shrine's white pavement were two brawny, armored monsters with jagged spears. Their crimson eyes and footsteps that shook the ground sent chills up Serena and Rini's backs; Rei and Ami kept on their serious faces as this pair of enemies stepped towards them.

The Sailor Scouts had never battled creatures this outlandish or husky.-looking before.

"Wait!" Ami, seemingly remembered these monsters from somewhere.

They heard the blue-haired girl speak pierced her with their eyes.

"What is it, Ami? You recognize these guys?" asked Rei.

Knowing who they were up against didn't seem to worry Ami as much anymore. She began to explain who their challengers were, but was interrupted as they raised their weapons and starting running towards them.

"Rini!" Serena and her future-daughter had had to jump out of harm's way and heard the Moblins grunt with frustration.

Ami and Rei leaped to the opposite side and started quickly talking to each other.

"These are some of the monsters that Link had to fight in the story, when he was on his way to the Sacred Forest Meadow. They're called Moblins."

"Sacred Forest Meadow? Who's Link?" Millions of questions came flooding into Rei's mind like water that'd been released after its dam was finally broken.

"There's no time to explain." Ami reached into her pocket to bring out her transformation wand.

Having made sure that Rini and Luna-P were far enough to not get hurt, Serena heard Luna hurry over to her.

"Mercury and Mars need their leader."

"MERCURY, STAR, POWER!"

"MARS, STAR, POWER!"

Serena nodded to Luna with a determined frown, then followed after her comrades. "MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!"

Consecutively, each piece of Serena's outfit appeared on her body, including the special tiara with its scarlet jewel embedded in the middle. Now Sailor Moon had arrived to aid her team mates with this new fight, unaware that a certain pink Sailor Scout also decided to show herself.

"Sailor Moon!" the pink soldier known as Mini Moon cried out.

One of the Moblins spotted Sailor Moon and started charging at her. With every step he took, the ground rumbled with mediocre earthquakes.

Sailor Moon felt the nerve-wrecking vibrations of the Moblin's feet,and rather than stand there like a pole, hopped up to avoid being stabbed.

The Moblin made a confused grunt and looked everywhere for his opponent, until his senses came and he felt someone standing on top of his head. He became angry and shook his head once or twice to throw Sailor Moon off balance, but she did a back flip and landed successfully.

"So, ugly monster, you think you can just show up from a book and start a fight? Well not against us you won't! I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice. On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"

While Sailor Moon was preoccupied with her battle, Mars and Mercury started forming attacks against the second Moblin.

"MARS... FIRE... IGNITE!"

As this Moblin was powerful but lacked speed, he didn't have enough time to break from this fiery technique, but he wouldn't give in so easily. He swatted Mars's fireball away and simply waited for her to throw another one.

She clenched her teeth as she looked into herself for more power to put into her next shot. Mars performed the same move, and just like before, that Moblin deflected it.

"He keeps blocking Mars's attacks!" Mini Moon pointed out irritably.

Soon, that Moblin who was facing Mars spotted Mini Moon out of the corner of his eye. They both exchanged eye contact, then both looked to Mini Moon and decided to start fighting her. "Uh oh! They're both coming this way for me!"

"They wish!" Sailor Moon brought out the Heart Spiral Moon Rod and started twirling it around. "MOON... SPIRAL... HEART... ATTACK!" Steams of bright pink hearts rammed into the Moblin pair and utterly obliterated them. They screamed out their last screams and faded when collapsing to the ground.

"Alright! We defeated them!" Mini Moon said while Luna-P happily floated by her.

Monsters-Of-The-Day always changed into moon dust and was swept away with the wind, but not these monsters here.

"Thank goodness." Luna made a relieved sigh then looked back at the Sailor Scouts and had something to say. "So those monsters came from out of The Legend of Zelda. Since we kept opening that book, more of those Moblins will appear. Am I correct, Mercury?"

"Yes, that's a possibility, Luna."

"Then if that's true, maybe we should just get rid of it, that way more monsters won't come out," suggested Mini Moon.

Sailor Moon started favoring this idea. Their lives would go back to normal if they didn't have this book to worry about, however there was more to the story that Mercury wanted to know about.

"I'm afraid I can't let you kids do that."

Before anyone could give Mini Moon their reply, a sixth voice entered the conversation. As it was masculine and threatening, the Sailor Scouts grew defensive and waited for the voice's owner to come up the Hikawa Shrine's staircase.

"No... it can't be!" thought Mercury.

"Ganondorf!" Sailor Moon completed Mercury's thought.

"Ganondorf?" Luna stared at this character and felt those evil vibes. His eyes and grin were too strikingly suspicious to say he was of a good alliance. He had to be the villain in the story.

"So... it seems you've arrived here as well, Ganondorf." Mercury found the bravery that she always needed, "I don't know why you've been sent here, but if you try anything, the Sailor Scouts will put a stop to it."

"The Sailor Scouts?" Ganondorf scoffed at this threat. The Gerudo lifted his hand to create a ball of lightning. He then threw it at Mercury and watched her be electrocuted and cry in pain; the poor girl didn't know who she and her pathetic friends were trying to be tough against.

"Mercury!" All of her friends began trying to help her stand back up.

The angry looks from each of her friends didn't frighten Ganondorf one bit. He looked so satisfied with abusing her. This evil man here was almost like their past foe, Jedite. They both had those eyes that could send terror and chills down anyone's backs.

"You're blue friend there has a lot of spunk. But you'd better warn her to be quiet if she wants to stay alive."

The harshness in his voice caused Sailor Moon and her allies's knees to wobble slightly. Beads of sweat trickled down their faces. Their hearts raced faster. If they thought those Moblins were scary, then this villain standing before them was a hundred times scarier.

"You girls have something I'm searching for. Hand it over to me."

"No," declared Mars, "We're not giving you the book."

It amused Ganondorf when his enemies put on brave faces like Mars here was, especially when they weren't capable of fighting him. He instantly levitated over to the red Sailor Scout and grabbed her by the neck.

"Mars!" Sailor Moon cried with fright, watching her try to break free from Ganondorf's grasp, trying to still breath.

His eyes were like daggers pointing straight into her innocent violet ones. This girl was headstrong, and stubborn. She would fight and keep her breath at the same time as best as she could.

"You think you're stronger than me, kid?" After Ganondorf threw Mars backwards her comrades and watched her barely land on her feet.

She panted constantly to regain the precious breath he'd almost taken from her. And that was when she saw Ganondorf turn his sight to her friends. There was no way in the world she'd let him touch them!

"You girls don't know just who you're dealing with. If you choose not to give me that book, I'll just have to take it by force.

Ganondorf wasn't afraid to strangle anyone else. These girls were persistent to have stalled for this much time, but he would obtain that book one way or another. Specifically right now.

He started walking towards them, each of his steps panicking them more.

Mars and Mercury found their courage and moved to stand in front of Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. If anyone was to killed, then they would be the first ones, because protecting the Moon Princess was their destiny.

Just before Ganondorf was inches away from attacking them, however, he had to step to the side to avoid some kind of rock or seed. He turned around and found the owner of the weapon to be exactly who he guessed it was.

"Your timing is impeccable. But it doesn't change a thing. I'll be back to deal with you later."

Ganondorf disappeared in dark purple smoke and so the battle was over.

The Sailor Scouts saw this change in Ganondorf's behavior and also discovered who had caused this change to occur. Mercury and Sailor Moon were the first ones to strongly recognize them. It _was _Link, except a much younger version who looked about the same age as Mini Moon!

"W-wait, something's not right here!" blurted out Sailor Moon, "Why is Link little?"

Link heard someone say his name and saw how awestruck he'd left Luna and the Sailor Scouts. The child grew nervous and felt his fairy, Navi, come out from underneath his cap.

"Link's fairy!" Sailor's exclaim was so loud that she scared Navi back into her hiding spot and caused Link to tense up and raise his sword. What else was the kid supposed to think?

"Sailor Moon! You scared his fairy away with your big mouth!" As if already comfortable with approaching Link, Mini Moon went up to him and made herself friendly.

He took a step back and gulped as this girl made it her task to come up to him. He didn't mean any harm if she didn't mean any, but she and these other girls all looked so foreign to him. Who were they?

"I'm sorry about that. Sailor Moon can be such a ditz sometimes. She wasn't trying to scare you and your fairy away."

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth and was ready to go over there and throw a comeback at Mini Moon, but the others held her back. "Mini Moon, I think you've said enough for now. Get back over here!"

Judging by the unease on Link's face, he began to feel that leaving this place would be a good idea. But this pink girl in front of him never left his side. She wanted him to stay. Her eyes were rich with warmth and kindness.

"My name is Mini Moon! What's your name? ... your name is Link? I've never heard that name before! What about your fairy's name?"

Beginning to feel safe about showing herself, Navi came out again and answered Mini Moon's question.

"My name is Navi. I'm Link's companion who follows him on all of his adventures. Uh... if it's not too much, would you or one of your friends be able to tell us where we are I don't believe we've been here before."

"Sure, just excuse us for a few minutes. You can wait outside over here." Feeling awkward, Mars led Link and Navi over to her front porch and told them that she and her friends wouldn't be inside for too long. "We'll be right out!"

Mars slid her door closed while Link took a seat on the wooden porch and Navi glowed and hovered beside him. They took in Hikawa Shrine's surroundings and considered the serene atmosphere this place carried. It must've been their new acquaintances' temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited: 5/10/14**

Since they started walking, the girl know as Princess Zelda, or Zelda, kept her arms wrapped around her body for warmth. Her clothes had sleeves and a matching cap, but it was still very freezing. If able, Impa would've provided Zelda with a coat or maybe even a blanket, but they weren't in much of a resourceful place at the moment.

After forty-five minutes, Impa and Zelda walked through the iced Azabu Juuban streets and stumbled across a building with a blue-tinted window that read "Fruit Parlor Crown". The females weren't sure about how long they would be trapped in this new land, but as time went on food and water would always be the first things they needed to keep a consistent supply of.

Impa pulled the Fruit Parlor Crown's glass door and let Zelda walk in. Right away, different people saw and watched them with perplexed stares.

Zelda understood why these pairs of eyes were glued to them like this. The princess behaved respectfully and exchanged pleasant glances with each person until Impa and her found the merchant of this place.

Fruit Parlor Crown's main waitress, Lizzie discovered Impa and Zelda and went over to them with a silver tray. They looked like they were confused and didn't know how this facility was ran, but maybe that was to be expected since their clothes said they weren't from around here.

"Hello! How can I help you girls today?"

Impa turned around as she heard Lizzie's upbeat voice. Her gaze she'd put on the teenager made them become a bit nervous and that's when she realized maybe her scarlet eyes appeared too intimidating to strangers. So the Shiekah relaxed her face muscles and slipped on a faint smile.

"We are looking for the merchant of this place. We want to see what items he has for sale."

"W-well, there's smoothies and milkshakes." Lizzie could only assume that these girls didn't know what smoothies were. And yet, they seemed harmless, so she would help them the best she could and go from there. "Here, take a seat over here and I'll be back with something for you two, how does that sound?"

Lizzie flashed such a sweet smile in hopes of cheering Zelda up. She saw that this gesture worked when the child smiled back up at her.

"That sounds good. Thank you," Impa did as Lizzie requested and went to the nearest empty table with Zelda.

Even by now, the nursemaid saw those same folks from other tables staring at Zelda and her. It hadn't been so much that they were staring, but it was the reactions and intentions in those nosy stares that rubbed Impa the wrong way. She decided to send a expression back at them that said, "My friend and I here would appreciate it if you all stopped staring at us like that," and all those people shifted their sights elsewhere.

Impa cleared her throat and propped her elbows on the table, then put her attention back on Zelda. "Zelda."

The princess still looked somewhat concerned of what there was to this smoothie parlor.

"Yes, Impa?"

"Remember that I'm here to keep you our of harm's way. We don't know what this new world holds, but I won't let anyone hurt you."

For some seconds, the conversation betwixt nursemaid and princess got silent. Each person started wondering what Azabu Juuban actually had in store for them. They doubted if any part of it was like Hyrule and considered there to be evil lurking in the shadows just as Stalchildren were known to roam through Hyrule Field at night.

"Here you go, girls!" Lizzie handed her customers each their own glasses of water. Since they weren't knowledgeable about shakes and fruit smoothies, water became the better idea. "And here are your tabs to cover the costs for your waters."

Sure enough, Zelda and Impa both took looks at their tabs and were confused. It seemed that this market wasn't familiar with their country's currency.

"What are these books you have given us?"

"Uh... your tabs? They're the things you put your money in when you're ready to pay..."

It was no use. These girls _weren't _from this country, maybe not even from this world.

"Hey, y-you know what? I think I'll pay for your drinks."

"You will?" Zelda looked up at Lizzie with her adorable azure eyes.

"Yeah. It's just water. It's the cheapest thing on our menu."

"Thank you!" Zelda clasped her hands together, "We appreciate your kind hospitality."

"Aww, it's no problem, really," Lizzie's cheeks flushed red and she rubbed her head in a sheepish manner. "You two can come back here anytime you need something, 'kay? My shifts here are every weekday."

"Very well. We will remember that."

* * *

Having transformed back into civilians, Rei, Ami, Serena, and Rini discussed the situation at hand with Luna who just as much as them was speechless.

"What does all of this mean? Since when do characters just pop out of fairy-tale books and show up here?" asked Serena.

"Do you girls suppose that maybe this book was sent from a new evil?" Luna opened up this idea, "It's been three months since we defeated Wiseman and the Black Moon Clan."

"I'm not sure if that's the case here." Ami looked down at Legend Of Zelda as it still rested on Rei's low table. "This book doesn't have only bad things, but it also has good."

"Yeah, we know that since Link and Navi have came." Rei turned her eyes towards her door as these protagonist pair came to mind.

"I wasn't expecting the book to cause any of this... I dunno what to make of it," Serena cupped her chin with her hands, defeated.

"Me neither," added Rini.

...

...

"Well, we can't let this matter sit for too long. Link and Navi are outside. More of those Moblins are sure to appear, and Ganondorf is also here." Luna frowned at the thought of that dark man. He reminded Luna more of the Wiseman instead of Jedite. "I would suggest we let Link and Navi stay here until we can think of a way to stop Ganondorf, if that's alright with Rei of course, then we'll go from there."

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll tell my grandpa that they're friends of ours visiting this district for the first time."

Saying that would be true.

Rei rose from her table and returned outside to get her shrine's newest guests.

"Sorry for making you guys wait out in the cold like this. You can come inside and warm up in front of my fireplace."

Link verily liked the sound of sitting in front of this fireplace. He and Navi promptly followed Rei inside.

* * *

In downtown Azabu Juuban, there was a theater building that was meant to be shut down and remodeled because it hadn't had much business as the owner intended. No one bothered to visit it since its lights never came on and no names of plays were ever put up on its screen, so it was totally abandoned.

Because this theater over sixty-five years old, a forest of spider webs hung in different places like they were their own draped curtains. Dull chandeliers hung on the ceilings. Numerous theater seats were enshrouded in so much dust that they looked like they came with it. Actually, this dust was on just about everything in the theater.

All of a sudden, an almost booming noise commenced as the theater's front doors were knocked open. Ganondorf made his kingly entrance with his cape flowing behind him like a dark velvet sea. Every step the King of Evil took was almost perfect and precise as he passed all the seats and made his gloriously dark way up onto the stage.

As he walked, he eyed the corners of this theater and acknowledged just how gigantic it was. Exactly the sort of modern establishment that would suit him.

Ganondorf wore a prideful grin while he raised his hands above his head and a misty purple magic manifested from his fingertips. Minutes passed by until the entire theater was engulfed in this evil substance and some of and it escaped through the slits of the theater entrance; basically, that was how much power he had.

A mother who was driving past the theater by in her car noticed this supernatural phenomenon and almost screamed, but the seriousness of the situation made her voice get caught in her throat.

It couldn't have been something that was part of her world; it seemed too much like something that would only occur in a nightmare. Or, better yet, maybe the graveyard shift the mother worked for her job last night took a toll on her and was making her hallucinate.

"Mommy!" This mother's toddler son spoke up, "What's that purple stuff?"

"N-nothing, sweetie. Put your eyes back the road."

After having literally claimed the theater as his new territory, Ganondorf flicked his wrist towards the empty theater seats to let more of his mysterious mist cover them them.

One by one, his minions came into existence and sat in these seats. There was variety in this large number of monsters that Ganondorf brought forth. There were Stalfos, Stalchildren, Lizalfos, Moblins, ReDeads, Gerudo, Iron Knuckles, and Skull Kids. The Poes, Peahats, Fire Keese, and Ice Keese, flew up above the seated monsters whether they fluttered or floated, making high-pitched screeches or laughing with ghastly, eerie laughters. Even the monsters on the ground let out monstrous growls and bone-chilling moans. This theater was _not_ the place for anyone to be, now that it'd been infested with all these monsters.

Ganondorf took this inevitable fact into consideration and began plotting a way to get that _book..._

* * *

Led inside a room with a big fireplace and wrapped in a oh-so warm blanket, Link stared into the fire while holding a hot cup of tea that Rei made him. It tasted of herbs that he'd never tasted before back in Hyrule. Hibiscus. Delicious.

Link let out a relaxed sigh after he drank more of the tea and set it down on the wood plank floor in front of him. The sound of doing this sounded louder since the roasting and crackling of the wood from the fire was soft.

This same fireplace was where Rei interpreted any revelations she received, but the priestess didn't mind letting Link borrow it.

"Link."

Link curiously looked over to Navi in wonder of what this fairy had to say.

"I remember going with you to the Temple of Time to return the Master Sword, and we parted ways from there. But now... we're here."

Navi was right. She and Link had been through a lot together, traveling on horse and foot from place to place, traveling through time to stop Ganondorf and foil his plans... but there never was a destiny placed on the Hero of Time and his fairy companion where they were to travel outside of Hyrule. What could the reason for this dimensional transportation be?

The more that Navi thought about this predicament, the deeper she stared into the fire and was reminded of those days back in Kokiri Village. When everything made sense.

"Hm?" Link's own thoughts were interrupted when someone slid the door open and let themselves in. He looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar raven-haired girl enter the room. Rei.

She came in with a slice of cherry pie on a plate and set it down front of Link. The child stared at this dessert as if he'd never seen anything like it. He'd only eaten things like the fruits inside Lost Woods and sometimes boiled Cucco Eggs from Lon Lon Ranch. So what was this stuff Rei brought?

"This is a slice of pie that was left over from our friend Lita's birthday a few days ago. I cut myself this piece, but I don't mind letting you have it." Rei saw Link look back up at her almost hesitantly then turn his innocent blue eyes back to the plate. This cherry pie _did _look scrumptious.

"This flavor is Lita's favorite. Go on, try it."

Feeling more assured to try this food, Link unraveled himself from his blanket and took hold of the fork to poke it into the top of the white icing cake. He lifted it to his mouth but saw part of the pie tear apart and fall in his lap. He was startled at this mistake and picked up the big crumb.

The boy put it in mouth and chewed, and by his desire to eat more showed Rei that he liked it. Eating this cherry pie wasn't like simply tossing fruit into his mouth or munching on boiled Cucco Eggs, but he enjoyed it and started realizing why it was Lita's favorite dish.

After finishing the whole slice, Link stood up to his feet and dusted himself off as if necessary. Both him and Navi then heard Rei tell them that soon they would meet Lita and some of her other friends after their plane arrived and they came here.

Link wondered when that would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited: 5/10/14**

Having been treated to water and unexpected free sandwiches, Impa and Zelda left Crown Fruit Parlor and were given directions to a place that would be able to help them find shelter.

Aveil, a high-ranking member of the Gerudo, walked down these frozen sidewalks and streets with her shivering hands around her body. Her and her subordinates uniforms might've been fashionable, but they didn't mean anything when they were outside in this chilly December weather, shivering and wishing for campfire like the ones they would always make back home in Gerudo Valley.

Some of the Gerudo complained about how the wet snow soaked through the soles of their shoes and eventually reached their feet. But even the great Ganondorf didn't know what sent them here, so their complaints didn't amount to so much as one Rupee.

Reaching the end of another alley, the Gerudo were halted by their leader as she apparently spotted something and wanted spy on it. Off in the distance seen on the opposite sidewalk was a pair of girls who everyone back in Hyrule knew very well.

Some time later, Impa and Zelda reached a flight of stairs and remembered that this was what the place recommended to Zelda and her contained. The caretaker took Zelda's little hand into her own and walked up this staircase with her until they reached the very top and found themselves in shrine.

Zelda put her hand to her mouth as what she was seeing right now was so breathtaking that she couldn't find the words to describe it. She had never seen snow create any scene so vivid and almost angelic-like. like the one Impa and her saw here in this place.

The trees didn't bear any leaves or fruit, but they still held beauty as their sharp, black branches complimented with the soft white snow. "Impa, look at this place. Isn't it lovely?" Zelda stretched her little arm forward to catch a snowflake.

"Yes." Impa led Zelda down a cement walkway that took them to the veranda of one of this haven's buildings. Oddly enough, its door didn't have a knob on it, but it looked to be a wall that someone could open by sliding it. Whatever the case was, Impa knocked on it and waited.

Seconds later, the door was slid open and they saw a girl with big blue eyes and blonde hair. She almost jumped with surprise as if they were a pair of Poes, then calmed herself down. What was going on here?

"Impa and Princess Zelda!" Ami exclaimed in her mind, "They've been sent here as well!"

"Um..." Serena began with a nervous tone, "Hi. How can my friends and I help you?"

All the more curious, Zelda poked her small head in the door past Impa and noticed someone in the room that appeared to be around her age. They had the prettiest of red eyes and the most unusual hairstyle with pink hair bundled into it. A ball with eyes and cat ears sat in this pink-haired girl's lap. Who was this little girl, and her... cat ball?

"We are looking for somewhere we to stay for the night. A young girl from Crown Fruit Parlor told recommended this place to us."

"You mean Lizzie?"

Stepping towards Serena and the others through the hallway, Link heard this familiar voice and froze. Its serious feminine tone kept bringing up the only person who he was sure it belonged to.

"Link!" Navi found herself speeding after the boy as he took off with his small bare feet down Rei's hallway. Apparently, in new this land they were in, taking off your shoes before going inside someone's house was the proper thing to do, so Link took his boots off and set them by the door.

He anxiously hurried into the room and became the new center of attention.

"Link?"

Link lifted his head up to see the person who he didn't imagine he would ever see in this universe. He found them poking their head in through the door and staring at him as if they hadn't seen each other for decades.

It was the person who he'd went to visit after returning home, to his original time. The Princess Of Light. Zelda.

His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her and millions of questions started swimming in his head. So _she'd_ been brought here for mysterious reasons too, along with Impa.

Zelda never expected to find Link in this new time and place either. The boy who'd helped her stop Ganondorf by gathering the Spiritual Stones and awakening the Six Sages. The Hero Of Time. "Link! It is you!"

Perhaps at the best time, Rei came back with a tray of tea and snack but took notice of her new guests and accidentally dropped it. The teenager blamed herself for letting this happen and knelt down to clean up the mess.

As if to break the room's awkward silence that it'd sort of developed, each of Rei's friends went over and helped her clean up and get paper towels from the kitchen. Impa and Zelda couldn't help but watch guiltily as if the reason for this mess was totally their fault.

* * *

"None of this still makes any sense to me." While Rei's friends sat on the right side of her fireplace and Link, Zelda, and Impa took seats on the opposite side, she stood outside their imaginary rectangle in front of the fireplace. "You two are friends of Link's who stay in the Hyrule Kingdom?"

"Yes," Zelda answered, "And all of you are friends that he has made here, I am assuming."

"Yeah, you could say that." Rei glanced over at Link and found herself wondering what his thoughts were. The reincarnation of Sailor Mars liked to think that he gained her trust by helping send Ganondorf earlier when he arrived.

Rei could sense that he was still in astonishment about Zelda's appearance and how they all ended up here in Tokyo.

"We also met Ganondorf," Rei went on to say.

Zelda's eyes lost their shine at the mention of this name. She became almost worried and looked over at Link to ask where he was when this took place. "Were you with these girls when they saw him, Link?"

Link gave a prompt nod as he too was taken aback by how Ganondorf's appearance.

"I should have known," Impa spoke through this climatic silence, "That man intends to seize total power and rule even if we are in another dimension. We must find out what his plans are and stop them before he causes havoc." Impa looked over at Ami and was sure that this girl had something she wanted to say. But she never did.

...

...

It took some getting used to, but Link and the others realized that Luna was a talking cat and they listened to her talk about the events that passed before they all arrived, such as how the Sailor Scouts faced a pair of Moblins, and Ganondorf showed up sometime afterwards and almost beat them before Link came to the rescue.

Niether Luna, or any of the girls wanted to mention that what Ganondorf wanted was the book and that this same bind of pages was where Link and his friends were from. It just wasn't the time for them to know yet.

"Until we're able to sort all of this out, you and Princess Zelda are also welcome to stay here in this shrine," offered Rei. Giving her grandpa the same reason that she'd said for Link wouldn't be a lie either.

"Thank you, Rei. We appreciate that offer," Impa told the girl.

All of a sudden, Impa turned towards the door as she heard someone lightly tap on it. The Sheikah rose to her feet and cautiously walked over to it while some of the others thought it best to follow; Zelda, Rini, and Luna-P were asked to stay behind so they could stay safe.

Rei heard Link withdraw his Kokiri Sword as he'd made sure to stay close behind her. Serena, and Ami.

The priestess sensed that evil was afoot, and so when everyone made their way outside they found themselves dodging weapons that someone deliberately flung at them.

Rei gasped when she saw women dressed in Arabian-like garb with masks hiding their mouths. Who were these people supposed to be?

"Listen!" Navi spoke into Link's ear, "Do you recognize those purple uniforms? These are the thieves from **Gerudo Valley.** It looks like Ganondorf is starting to mean business. Try to remember how you defeated these Gerudos before when you went in their fortress."

Serena overheard Navi's explanation and thought back to Legend Of Zelda. She didn't hear every detail about these Gerudo since she was chattering with Molly during most of Ami's storytelling but she'd heard enough to know that they were trouble.

The odango-haired girl reached for her transformation wand to start this new fight.

"Navi, who are these people?" Rei asked Navi without looking at her.

"They are Gerudo Thieves. They're ruthless desert women who stay over in Gerudo Valley and serve their king, Ganondorf."

"What?" Rei gasped with disbelief. Now even angrier at that Gerudo king, Rei also reached for her wand.

Ami eyed the main Gerudo who stood in the midst of the others and had on a red uniform. She knew who this one was. The time came for her to transform.

"MERCURY, STAR, POWER!"

"MARS, STAR, POWER!"

The embers of the planet Mars melted Rei's kimono away and replaced it with what had always been her Sailor Scout uniform. Once she reappeared as Soldier of Flames and Passion, she rushed down from the veranda in her red heels to wage war with one of the purple Gerudo.

"MOON, COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!" Serena twirled and gained the pieces to her uniform until the Champion Of Love and Justice arrived in her place.

Link, for one, was overly amazed at these girls' transformations. He was already informed of their double lives, but didn't think that the shift from civilian to Sailor Scout would be this magical.

"MOON... TIARA... MAGIC!"

Sailor Moon's tiara was thrown at its target and she watched it obliterate them, leaving them as a pile of glitter and moon dust. It was when the tiara came back to her that more Gerudo came, and this scared her. "No, not more of you guys!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Mercury's coldest of waters was sent at her enemies and froze them all in arctic, purplish-blue ice. To this Sailor Scout's surprise, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Aveil sneaking over to Mars's veranda.

Aveil slashed the door down with her scimitars and started searching for the book that Ganondorf spoke of. She saw nothing related to it except for the green book laying in the middle of a wooden table. This must have been the one.

"Eureka!"

Soon enough, Aveil heard extra footsteps and spun around to find one of those girls glaring at her. She folded her arms like any ruthless Gerudo would and looked Mercury in the eyes.

"And what do we have here? You know, you girls shouldn't take the Gerudo so lightly. Give up now while you still have the chance and maybe we'll let you off easy."

"You're the one who should be giving up!" Mercury found her courage and raised her voice, "Soldier of Water and Intelligence, I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!"

Mercury lunged at Aveil and threw a roundhouse kick, but the Gerudo evaded and raised her weapon.

Aveil tried striking at Mercury until she missed too many times and had to improvise. The Gerudo charged up for an attack and performed a type of spinning sword attack, similar to Link's.

Mercury didn't dodge this in time and was sent back-first into the wall. "Kuu!"

Aveil smirked at this successful hit she landed then returned to snatching Legend Of Zelda. The Gerudo picked up this book and made her way back outside, while Mercury still dealt with her pain.

"Oh no!" Mercury pushed those negative voices aside and fought against herself to stand back up.

Taking on about three Gerudo at a time, Impa tripped one with her foot and discovered Aveil trying to escape the battlefield with something in her hand. Her opponents would've struck at her but the Impa pulled out what looked to be like a Deku Nut and threw it on the ground so it would blind them.

Just as Aveil was almost under Hikawa Shrine's torii gate and at the foot of the staircase, Impa appeared in front of her and punched her square in the chest to send her back a far distance.

"Kuu!"

Legend Of Zelda" slipped from Aveil's hands and slid over to where Link and Navi were with their battle.

Navi became an alarming green as she had something important to tell Link and hoped he would notice her glow.

With his opponents al defeated, Link found Navi hovering near a book and went over to her.

After some time, the Sailor Scouts defeated all the Gerudo and now faced Aveil who got up from the ground and was totally surrounded.

Ganondorf's second-in-command soldier looked around for where that book landed and found Link bending over to pick it up. "Hey!"

"Huh?" Link glanced up at Aveil and found himself frowning and gripping his sword again. He didn't mind going for round two.

"Keep your hands off that book, kid! I'll be needing to give that to our leader!" Aveil barked at Link.

"MARS... CELESTIAL... FIRE... SURROUND!"

Aveil sensed something coming her way. The warrior looked to her left and saw a group of scorching hot rings. She didn't move out of this harm's way in time, and so Mars's attack burnt parts of her clothes and hair.

Aveil screamed excruciatingly and was sent back down to the ground, burnt to a darkened crisp with much of her hair damaged and fried.

"My turn!" Sailor Moon revealed the Heart Spiral Moon Rod and started the necessary procedure. "MOON... SPIRAL... HEART... ATTACK!"

...

...

Victory.

The battlefield grew quiet as Aveil and her subordinates were defeated while the heroes remained standing, each wondering what this epic adventure of theirs would bring them next.

Link looked back down at the book in front of him and felt it in himself to pick it up, but Sailor Moon beat him to it.

"I'll take _that_!"

Link watched Sailor Moon go back into Mars's house with that book. Why she suddenly grabbed it before he had the chance, the hero didn't know.

Impa also witnessed how Sailor Moon swiped that book away from Link and so she became all the more suspicious of it. None of these Sailor Scouts or the cat mentioned anything about this book. Why did Aveil want it? Ganondorf seemed the most determined about having it, so what did it all mean? What was that book about?

Once Sailor Moon hid Legend of Zelda safely under Rei's bed, hints of that same gold glow flickered between the pages, lasting for some seconds then disappearing again.

* * *

The mental connection between the Gerudo and their king was broken. He learned that his foot soldiers were defeated, and the Sailor Scouts still had that book.

Overlooking Azabu Juuban from the pinnacle of his theater, the Gerudo retreated back inside to get on the stage and meet with his minions. It seemed now that he would have to call another servant forth to stop Link and his friends for good. But who?

"King Ganondorf!"

"Hm?" Ganondorf turned his cold reddish-orange eyes towards the ceiling and found a pair of familiar wrinkled witches hovering towards him on their broomsticks.

"Ganondorf, our surrogate son. Let us take on this task of yours," began the being named Koume, the witch whose strong point was fire.

"We will be the ones who defeat that boy and take his special book for you," added Kotake, the sorceress who instead of fire, would rather fight her battles with ice.

* * *

Impa thought about that same _green book_ even after their duel with the Gerudo a few hours ago. She couldn't let go of the fact that Sailor Moon took it from Link before he could have his small hands on it. Ganondorf wanted his larger but dark hands on it. What was it about the book that made it this way? She wanted to know...

"Impa."

Impa woke up from her thoughts and remembered that she was still in front of Rei's fireplace. The embers crackled and Zelda could be heard entering the room.

Once sitting beside Impa, Zelda also stared into the fire, just to relax for a bit. The Hyrule Princess had so much on her mind that she wanted answers to. Part of the child kept telling her that this was all just a dream, that this wasn't real and so they would wake up and be back in Hyrule tomorrow. But then if that were true, how would everything feel so real? Speaking with the Sailor Scouts, eating food and drinking water... maybe what was commencing wasn't really an illusion. Maybe her, Impa, Link, Navi, and Ganondorf, really all had been brought here...

"Zelda. I thought that you were with Link and the others, playing a game."

"I was. That is why I have come to get you, Impa. We would like if you came and joined us."

Seeing that she was somewhat worrying her majesty, Impa followed Zelda back out across the hallway to Rei's room where everyone sat around her table and held numbered cards.

Serena looked very indecisive as she looked to the pile laid on the table, then back at what was in her hand. She could look around and see that Rei, Rini, Ami, and Link were pretty serious about winning this game.

"Hmmm..."

Having always been Link's fairy and faithful companion, Navi eyed the his cards and whispered in his ear. "Link. I think I've learned the object of this game. Everyone starts with seven cards and must get rid of all of them by putting down the same color or number. When you have **one** card left, you shout, "UNO!" and put it on that card pile. Maybe you should check and see if you have another card to put down."

Link had five cards in hand, so he was playing well, but Rei and Ami had three or two cards left.

From what his deck showed, Link wouldn't be able to set any cards down until someone else took their turn. So the Hylian drew another card and was able to set it down on the pile, not advancing necessarily but staying where he was.

Rini's turn.

This child blinked as she was getting frustrated with how much thinking she was doing about the cards in _her_ hand. Luna-P appeared and floated over to her to watch her play, waving its cute little antenna around.

There were no numbers for Rini to put down, but what she did have was an opportunity to use what was known as, "Wild Card". "I choose this card."

This Wild Card was black with a multi-colored circle in the middle, so Rini chose part of the shape that was yellow.

"D'oh!" Serena said miserably, "I don't have that color..."

Ami eyed the cards in her deck, "That was a wise move, Rini."

Link didn't think so. He didn't have any color or number to match this bright card either.

Unlike Link and Serena, Rei had a yellow card, so the priestess laid it down and now had two cards left.

Ami went after and placed her similar card down and said, "UNO!"

"No!" Serena was losing!

Her deck still didn't look that nice. Her eyes moved to the extra deck and she found herself picking up more cards. "This is hopeless!"

After about the seventh or eighth card, Serena finally got one with a matching number. "Finally!"

Link's face lit up as he watched Serena put down this number "9". That was the same number he'd had.

So, without hesitating, the kid put down an eligible green card, then another, and then a red one with the same number, until he was down to... his last card!

Link yelled as though this game was a battle and raised his last card high above his head. He was about to win!

The room grew so quiet as everyone watched an anxious Link still hold up his little arm, until finally Zelda broke the silence. "Link, you're supposed to shout, UNO when you have one card left."

She and the rest of Link's friends could see that he might have gotten a bit too excited about this game, but that was okay. Kids were supposed to be happy.

Now slightly embarrassed about his behavior, Link put his arm back down and stared at his card.

"Try to remember that rule next time," Ami said with a encouraging smile.

He would try.

He laid his last card down that matched the one on top of the pile and everyone's' reactions bubbled to the surface like a hot volcano.

"Yes! Link, you won! You did it!" Navi hovered around cheerfully.

"Awww!" Serena dropped her cards on the table and started acting overly dramatic. "And I was so close too!"

"Yeah? Well look how many I had left!"

Serena looked at Rini's hand and saw that she had three cards.

"That was a fun game," came Ami's mature voice, "Impa, maybe you and Zelda should try this game."

Rei also looked to the Sheikah and princess with an inviting smile. "Yeah. Let us just shuffle these cards again and you two can join us."

"Sure. It looks interesting." Impa took Serena's seat when she got up while Link allowed Zelda to have his. "What are the rules?"

* * *

Sometime in the past when the Sailor Scouts fought against the Negaverse, Serena, Ami, and Rei visited Dreamland, an amusement park where one of Beryl's Youmas had been sent. By now, this place was closed up as it was still under construction and civilians couldn't enjoy its carnival splendor. Maybe in another few months, it would be back up and running and different kids could come eat cotton candy and ride on merry go-rounds.

Sounds of the cement cracking could be heard and these cracks inched their way around Dreamland until it formed a circle around the entire vicinity.

The ground started shaking. This unusual rumbling lasted for quite some time. Its earthly noises would seem to be muted out to whoever was there because they would be overly befuddled at the fact that this park was being pulled down into the earth. Some unknown, intangible force was bringing down all of its buildings. Every inch, every square foot. One of Azabu Juuban's greatest landmarks would be gone now.

The whole process was swift but also slow.

Whoever took Dreamland knew what they were doing; for once it was gone and the shaking stopped, it started up again. The Earth's core had received the amusement park and was now replacing it with another structure that would fit perfectly in its place. The owners of Dreamland wanted it to be constructed, but they never would've intended on replacing it with a whole new structure.

Any of Azabu Juuban's citizens would be shocked and utterly speechless when they saw the new place rising from underground. Set on _this_ land was a castle town with stone walls bordering around it and a wooden drawbridge. It almost looked like somewhere taken right from out of the Renaissance.

Dream Land had been blocked with warning tape as it was said to be under construction and be re-opened after 10 weeks. At that time, people would see its _major makeover._

* * *

Now late afternoon, New Tokyo International Airport was crowded with people inside its main plaza like it usually was. Those coming from the U.S. arrived and entered the plaza to retrieve their luggage.

"Phew!" Once released from the stuffy cage that he was in, Artemis started cat-walking with the girls who he'd gotten off the airplane with and released a sigh. "I'm so glad to finally be out of that cage! Home sweet home."

"I loved going to the red carpet and getting autographs. And Jesse Spencer..."

"Here we go..." Artemis's ears fell flat against his head.

"Lita, I saw you checking out some of the guy celebrities when they showed up on the red carpet."

"Huh? Me? No, I wasn't checking any guys out!" Lita's face became a bright cherry red.

"You were too!"

"Guys, let's not have this boy talk again. I'm ready to go home and forget how you talked Lita into helping you chase celebrities. The plane ride back was exhausting, so I'm ready to go home and sleep. Huh?"

Artemis perked his white ears back up. Above him and the girls was a screen displaying news about the park that'd been under construction. Apparently, it disappeared and now another _park_ stood in its place.

Lita and Mina gawked at what they were seeing, forgetting about their previous conversation. Recorded footage showed Dreamland being swallowed by the Earth and gradually replaced with a castle that looked like one that someone could read about in fairy-tale.

"Wow!" Mina thought out loud, "Look at the size of that castle! Where do you guys think it came from?"

"I'm clueless." Lita set her suitcase down and looked at her watch and opened it to push one of its tiny buttons. "Whatever that place is, we need to fill the others in on it."

While walking home from the Hikawa Shrine, Serena heard her communicator beep.

Rini and Luna-P turned their eyes to the girl's device to see a familiar brunette appear on the screen.

"Lita!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena. There's something huge that the Sailor Scouts need to get together and discuss."

"Huh?"

"Tell Rei that Mina, Artemis, and I will be there soon."

"Alright. I'll tell her that." A confused Serena ended this call and simply turned around to head in the direction she came from.

"What was that all about?" An innocent yet demanding Rini asked Serena.

"Lita says that she and the others have something important we need to talk about." Serena took Rini by the hand and started jogging with her while Rini held on to Luna-P with her other hand.

"But what about the toy store? You promised you would take me before Christmas Eve."

"Rini, is that really all that's on your mind right now?"

Rini formed a bit of a cute frown as she and Serena's feet shuffled down the frosty sidewalk. This day just kept throwing out more and more surprises at them. Rini knew that it was best to go back and have their meeting. At the same time, there'd been a present she really wanted that her future-mother promised her for two weeks.

From a different perspective, Rini was glad to see Serena being more responsible and taking more initiative. She could stay being a clumsy crybaby for the rest of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited: 5/11/14**

"Heeeh heeh heeh heeh heeh heh heh heh heh. Finding that kid and taking that book will be like taking candy from a baby. The great Ganondorf will be glad that he picked us to complete this task," declared Koume as she looked down at Azabu Juuban whilst on her shaggy broom.

"If we could track down one of that brats friends, then that would make the job easier. Aha!"Kotake pointed a bony finger down at the sidewalk where a slender blue-haired girl was walking by her lonesome self. Surely, this had to be one of Link's allies. "Koume. One of that stupid kid's allies is down there."

"Hmm?" Koume turned her beady eyes over to where her sibling pointed and also saw the girl. "Excellent! Kotake! Let us descend to the ground and follow her."

Kotake nodded and followed Koume down to a street behind their target.

Ami was intent on going home so she could get a head start on her homework and studies like she always did. Keeping the top score of the National Trial Exams was her goal because it was her dream to one day become a doctor, like her mother. "I shouldn't ever let go of my dreams, no matter how hard things might seem."

This confident thought resonated in Ami's mind as she went another cross-walk and was just a few minutes away from her mother's apartment now.

The Twinrova Sisters made sure not to be seen by any civilians while they floated after her. They knew how they would execute their plan, seeing as Ami was defenseless and not accompanied by anyone.

The world's next future doctor stopped as she saw a bus come by with a strikingly noticeable banner. A poster advertising another chic flick that was directed in flashy Hollywood was coming to a theater near her and the rest of those in their city. Starring Jesse Spencer.

"My ideal man... hmmm..."

Ami turned to continue on to her destination as the light changed to green and the bus could keep going with its routinely schedule. She never understood what the big deal about Jesse Spencer or any of those other stars was. Sure, he was handsome and had starred in a few movies, but that was all the other blonde, blue eyed hot shots did. So how was he any different?

The answer to this question came out as Ami's unimpressed sigh; she didn't know want to know how Spencer became famous. "Maybe Einstein, the father of theory of relativity."

...

...

_Ding!_

The elevator reached its designated floor and opened its doors. Ami exited it and made her way to the door farthest to her left and unlocked it with her mother's spare apartment key.

The door creaked as Ami opened it. The living room looked just as organized and clean as ever.

Once shutting and locking the front door, she started towards her room but heard the window shatter. It frightened her ears like they were people with feelings.

Shards of the window fell everywhere as if someone had poured out a bucket of expensive diamonds.

The Twinrova sister's arrival contrasted this strangely beautiful scene with their hideous appearances.

After all the window's shards fell, they surrounded Ami and kept circling above her like vultures waiting to kill their prey until they separated and went to different sides of the room.

"Look at this foolish girl! She has learned of the great Ganondorf and dares to oppose him! She doesn't know what she is getting herself into."

"You two don't scare me! I know how to beat the both of you!" Ami clenched her fists bravely and got up from her desk.

"You do, hm? With my flame, I will burn you to the bone and you won't be alive to _beat_ _anyone_!"

"With my frost, I will freeze you to your soul! Then we shall see who does the beating _then_!"

Very well prepared for battle, Kotake and Koume hovered towards each other to take hands and spin above Ami again. This time when their grips separated, there wouldn't be small talk.

Not having time to transform just yet, Ami frantically looked around for anything with glass. The shards from the window were too tiny for the action she was going to take.

The bookworm remembered Koume and Kotake very well. They were Ganondorf's surrogate mothers, they were the Twin Sorceresses who could combine and become the being, Twinrova. For the strategy required to defeat them, glass was important.

Ami still hadn't found any glass, unfortunately, until her eyes scanned the shelf to her right and she found a face mirror. She couldn't let her home get ruined in the process of this battle, so she hurried over to the balcony and jumped to the streets below. The teenager hadn't transformed, but fighting evil on a daily basis still made her more flexible and athletic. She landed on the ground easy.

Koume and Motake gladly followed Ami to an abandoned parking lot where there was more much space. Fortunately, no civilians were around to possibly get hurt.

As Koume let scorching flames gather in her broom, and when the time was right she launched it at her opponent.

"Hyeh!"

Ami put up her mirror and kept deflecting Koume's fire until she moved its angle to hit Kotake.

"Aaah!" Embers burned the ice witch to a half crisp and left her graying hair looking burnt. She would make that girl pay for this!

As Kotake seemed vulnerable to high temperature, that meant Koume was weak against low temperature. Ami won this battle before it reached its climax.

Now she put her focus on Kotake. This sorceress was about to unleash her frosted ice, so Ami kept still and waited for the right moment. Eventually, that opportunity came and the girl raised her mirror for Kotake's ice to be bounced off of it.

Some of the icicles fell on Ami and she pushed her mirror farther away from herself. If one of these spell-caster's magics touched her, then she would be a really good ice sculpture or a really black pile of ashes. Ami didn't plan on being in either predicament.

"Aaah!" Koume felt her sister's ice chill her deep down into her bones. She shook icy dust off her clothes and levitated from the spot she'd in.

During the middle of this battle, the Twin Sorceresses kept getting hurt by each other's blasts thanks to that stupid girl, but that would all change soon enough.

"It's time to turns things up a notch, Kotake!"

"Okay, Koume."

The Twinrova Sisters came together once more, except this time when they twirled around, they began fusing into a single figure. In unison, both hags yelled out, "KOTAKE AND KOUME'S DOUBLE DYNAMITE ATTACK!"

In a explosion of fire and icy mist appeared the enemy who Ami knew would turn up sooner or later.

_"Twinrova."_

This fused version of Kotake and Koume held wands containing their opposite powers. One side of her hair flowed with fire while the other had ice.

She looked down at Ami with a mischievous grin and gave a pretty laugh.

Now Ami would have to send back both fire and ice at the same time. She looked down at her mirror and wondered how much durability it had. It was nothing at all like the Mirror Shield, but Ami didn't have access to that. This would have to be her shield.

"Unh!" Twinrova continued their battle by throwing ice from her frosty wand. It went into Ami's mirror and completely shattered it.

Its hundreds of shards fell down onto the grass and so that part of Ami's plan was ruined.

She tossed the broken mirror aside and set her eyes back on her opponent. There seemed no other option for her to take but to transform.

"MERCURY, STAR, POWER!"

Mercury appeared on the scene and now Twinrova moved to blast her with embers. It scorched the pavement and left big black marks.

"SHINE, AQUA, ILLUSION!"

"Uh!"

Mercury froze her foe in a huge block of ice. The flames in one of her wands and right strand of hair were put out. Though some time later, the Gerudo's fire flickered like new-found love and Mercury's glacier started to melt.

The Gerudo were persistent and never stopped chasing whatever it was they wanted. _This_ one wouldn't quit either.

Mercury was used to using her hand-held computer to analyze her enemies. But she already knew Twinrova's weaknesses. The Sailor Scout would just have to use what she used best until Twinrova gave up.

As the parking lot became layered in sheets of ice and left with more craters made from fire, this on-going sequence of Mercury throwing water-ice attacks and freezing Twinrova went on about three more times.

During this last portion of the fight, Mercury thought back to Koume and Kotake's story that she'd read about. They were mothers who were loyal to their _son's_ cause and did their best to help him. The level of their rank in Gerudo Fortress was never told. When Link came to the Spirit Temple to awaken the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru, Koume and Kotake captured and brainwashed Nabooru to make her one of Ganondorf's personal guards.

The Twin Sorceresses had came from Legend of Zelda as well, and now they were following Ganondorf's orders to support him again. They supported even more than Aveil, and she was second-in-command. A passage from Legend of Zelda saying that the Carpenters thought the Gerudo weren't scary anymore stuck out as significant to Mercury, because this sentence she'd read came after Link beat Twinrova. So, actually, defeating these two again would mean lowering the danger in this adventure. They'd influenced the Gerudo to become more dangerous, so without them alive to continue that, the Gerudo wouldn't be as intimidating.

Twinrova let out such a womanly cry when Mercury's last attack hit her. She hovered up and started spinning around with her back bent over. The fusion that her counterparts created was losing its consistency.

A ball of flames and ball of ice appeared after she exploded. They spiraled along side each other over to Mercury and reverted back to their normal selves.

"This kid is stronger than we thought! There's still one more trick we have up our sleeve."

Koume and Kotake just stood there while a portal steadily manifested under an unaware Mercury's feet. She looked at the Twinrova Sisters and saw them holding up their hands in a commanding manner. Then she saw the edge of the portal stretch past her feet and began trying to run away.

However, it forced her down like an object going down a spiraling funnel. And before she knew it, she'd been sucked in completely. She hadn't won this fight after all. _Mercury_ had lost this duel before it even started.

* * *

"Serena, this is the fifth time that I'll have to tell you not to touch my manga. Hands off!"

"Huh? Hey!" Serena whined as Rei snatched her own manga away, "I was just getting to the good part. Why can't you be nice and share, Rei? You know my parents didn't give me my allowance this week."

"Well, maybe if you didn't spend all your money in the Game Arcade Crown, you might have some left to get _your own_ comic books."

"Sailor V games?" Zelda had the most innocent reaction to what she'd just heard. "What are those?"

"Sailor V games?" Serena was sure she heard Zelda right. The teenager forgot about her argument with Rei and gladly turned to the Hyrule Princess. "Sailor V games are like the best arcade games! You get to go on adventures, beat up monsters, rescue innocent people, all that good stuff as the lovely and awesome Sailor V!"

"What Serena isn't telling you that playing too many video games can be a bad habit," Rini looked to Serena with a deadpanned expression.

"That's right, Rini," interjected a serious Rei, "Games are okay to play sometimes, but when it gets in the way of your studies that's when it becomes a problem."

"Both studies and games should be balanced then," Zelda concluded.

"My studies are going just fine, Rei and Rini! I'm not falling behind," Serena protested defensively, "Ami helps me whenever I get stuck, and high school entrance exams aren't until April." More like this female scholar helped Serena with _all _ her homework.

Before Rei could make another smart comeback, her door slid open and three familiar people came in. "Hey, you guys! Welcome back. How was your trip to Hollywood?"

"It was so great, Rei! We wish you and the others could've went with us. We ate at these nice restaurants and saw a lot of cute celebrities!" Mina blabbered on and on.

"Well, we're glad to just be back home too," came Artemis's slightly tired voice, "Who are these new people here with you, Rei? New friends of yours?"

"Yes." Rei got up from her mattress and went over to Link, Zelda, and Impa and started making introductions. The teenager had almost forgotten to mention why these three were here, the situation with Ganondorf, and their encounters with his different servants.

Artemis, Mina, and Lita took in everything they'd heard and declared to help make their new allies feel as comfortable here in their world as possible.

The heroes changed the subject to begin discussing what it was Lita wanted to talk about, and they couldn't believe it when they heard it.

"A castle?" came Rei's stunned voice, "However would Dreamland be replaced by a castle that no one has ever heard of?"

"More importantly, where is the Dreamland amusement park?" asked Luna.

"No one knows. We watched it go down into the ground from a screen in the airport. No one has a clue where this new castle's came from." Artemis answered Rei's question.

"Then we need to figure out why. The four of us will go with you to this castle."

"Huh?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Impa as she said this, and they waited for the Shiekah to clarify her statements.

"There is the chance that that castle could be the very same one from Hyrule. If it is, then Princess Zelda needs to go to it."

Impa understood that her friends would be surprised by this well-thought request. But they couldn't blame her. Someone or something had sent her, Zelda, Link, Navi, and Ganondorf here, and by public announcement of this new castle, more surprises were sure to come their way. Better to deal with them now than later.

"You are right, Impa. We should leave and investigate this castle immediately." Zelda rose from Rei's carpet and turned to the hero who they would need to start this new adventure; he studied his surroundings as if something important were missing and his expression said concern.

"Wait, everyone. I think someone from our group is missing," Navi pointed out as she also noticed Link's behavior, "Where's Ami?"

Everyone came upon this realization and looked around the room to find no sign of the blue-haired girl anywhere.

"We tried calling her with our scout communicators, but she never answered. She told us she was going home to study..." Serena explained worriedly, "I hope she made it there okay."

"I have an idea." Rini turned to Luna-P then took hold of the cat ball and closed her eyes to concentrate. This object was more than Rini's partner, but a device, and right now she was using it to form telepathy with Ami. "Ami... Ami? Can you hear me? Ami?"

Rini was still in the same room of course, but her thoughts traveled the farthest Luna-P could send them to Ami for her to hear... no response. Not having any success with this communicating as was planned, Rini sighed in defeat and let go of Luna-P. "She didn't hear me. Something's wrong."

Because of that last sentence alone, Rini and the others hurriedly left to go down the Hikawa Shrine steps and head for Ami's apartment.

Skies still loomed with dull grays and snowflakes continued pouring down. As more and more strange occurrences were happening this week, the time was getting closer to December 25th; but no one could remember making plans for that day, at least not now.

"Ami..." As Serena's Mary Janes clicked against the icy pavement, she thought frantically to her best friend and hoped that nothing bad happened to her. Ami would call the Sailor Scouts if anything serious came up, so why she didn't make the call was a huge mystery."We're on our way. Hang in there..."

Everyone finally made their way down the Hikawa Shrine stairs and turned left.

An unexpected Twinrova watched them from up above with an upset expression on her face. It took some time for her to regain her energy and be in full health again after her last battle, but that blue girl had been taken care of.

"Hm hm hm!" A sweet but toxic smile formed on Twinrova's lips.

* * *

The sidewalk that would take Ami's friends to her apartment had a lot of people today. It _was_ one of the busiest streets in Azabu Juuban, since it was where the Shinjuku MS Department Store was located.

Each of them found themselves brushing past several civilians in a not so thoughtful manner, but they didn't mean any harm. They were looking for their missing friend, and time was steadily slipping.

"Here it is!"

Panting very hard as she had been running the fastest, Serena spotted her destination and opened its door for all her friends to go inside. She and her party went in the elevator, one by one, and waited, looking for the precise apartment number, and waited again as she knocked on the door, panicking.

_Knock knock knock. _

"Ami?"

A heavy silence hung over the hallway as no one heard a twisting doorknob, let along any footsteps.

_Knock knock knock knock knock. _

"Ami, it's us! Are you in there?" Serena was close to fearing the worst and felt her body tense up. This wasn't like Ami to ignore them or disappear.

Impa, unlike Serena, was more hopeful and lifted up her foot to kick Ami's door down. Everyone entered Ami's living room only to gasp at what was left on the carpet near the window. Something, or_ someone_ broke this window and now its shards lay on the floor like a mess of diamonds.

Zelda put a hand to her mouth as she was too speechless by this.

Lita groaned in anger and clenched her fists like the culprit was already here and ready for a fight.

An also upset Link didn't see it, but he sensed that Navi was mad about this situation too because her glow changed from a natural forest white to a bright, raging red. Even this fairy was furious!

"Someone broke in here and took her," Rei spoke up after what felt like a tragic eon.

"Right. So then the question becomes _where_ did they take her?" Artemis included this point in their new crisis.

"That castle."

Lita, Artemis, and all of Luna's other friends turned their sights to her when they heard this. She showed grim determination on her furry face even if the abduction of one of her dearest friends was emotionally crushing her. Whoever took Ami away like this was going to pay, _big time!_

"It's a possibility since this has happened immediately after Dreamland disappears. There's the chance that that and this crisis share a connection."

"Luna, I think you might be on to something. If we want answers, then that castle is where we'll have to go to get them," Artemis agreed with his fellow feline. "So, does anyone know how to get there?"

"Yes, I know the way," Rei raised her hand.

* * *

Ganondorf looked up as he heard the doors creak open and Twinrova came in. In her hands was the item he'd asked for.

Once she landed in front of him and held her hand out, a pleased Ganondorf took the object from her and began skimming its pages. Second by second, he realized that this... _book_ contained only things like patterns, shapes... and numbers... not that power he'd felt when he was outside trudging through the snow. This was not that same one at all.

Twinrova saw her king's face twist into an angry frown and he threw a ball of yellow light at her.

"Uh!"

Twinrova weakly, got up to her feet and was barked at for why she received pain like she had. She'd gotten the book he wanted, hadn't she? So why was Ganondorf treating her like this?

"This isn't the book I asked for! Go back to that shrine and look again." Carelessly, the King of the Gerudo threw the book at the spot next to Twinrova and it fell open so that she could see its mathematical content for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited: 5/11/14**

Several people could be seen crowding around the Castle with family, friends, and their cameras. Journalists and news reporters were able to stand closer behind the yellow warning tape since it was their job to capture important news, but the public officials didn't allow them any closer access.

"Nothin' to see here! We still have police and detectives investigatin' this so you folks don't need to stay here."

Wasn't this officer only fooling himself? There was so much here for everyone to see. This Castle became such the talk of the city and probably wouldn't die down for very a long time. That officer was just trying to keep it undercover until him and the other police and detectives unlocked its mystery.

News reporters shoved their mics into the officers' faces to ask if this place that Dreamland's owners wanted to replace it with, or if they thought its concept and color scheme had been too childish and so they decided to go for something more grand and elegant like Walt Disney's amusement park in Anahiem, California. So many questions came from their mouths that no one was sure what anyone was saying because it sounded like everyone's words were put all into one blender.

"_I said_ there's nothin' to see here!"

The same officer had had just about enough of these nosy reporters. He told some of his mates to start making people leave or they would cite them. _That_ made them all run away.

Serena and her party saw how the civilians were scattered away from police after being handed tickets they would have to pay, so they stayed across the street were it was safe.

"That is no ordinary castle. What we all see here is my father's kingdom," Zelda admitted.

"That's Hyrule Castle?" Rini stared at the Hyrule Kingdom with awe. She remembered Zelda's description of it, but actually seeing the place was in a way exciting, breathtaking. The girl knew fairy tales weren't real, but for this split second she felt like she was in one.

"It's such a huge castle!" commented Venus, "How would we get inside when the cops have it blocked off?"

"I believe I have a solution to that!" Luna turned her red-orange eyes to Serena who was confused by her sudden excitement. "Serena. I'll give you the Luna Pen so that you can sneak those officers with any disguise you choose."

"What? Only me? Link and the others want to go inside too, y'know."

"It's best if some of us stay here and watch for anything suspicious," suggested Artemis.

"Yeah, Artemis is right. So you, Link, and Navi should go inside the castle with Zelda," added Rei.

Impa knelt in front of Link to be at eye-level with him. "Link. Protect Princess Zelda at all costs when you go in there. We don't know if Ganondorf could be the reason that her father's kingdom was brought here or not."

Link nodded to this request then motioned to bring out the Kokiri Sword.

"Um, Link? I don't think you'll be needing that when we sneak inside Zelda's castle," Serena assured the boy with a nervous laugh, "You and Zelda are going to have disguises too, not just me."

"Huh?"

Once Luna did her backflip and the Luna Pen appeared, Serena grabbed and raised it above her head before Link and Zelda could speak.

"DISGUISE POWER! Change me into a police woman, and make Link and Zelda my interns!" Serena closed her eyes as she felt the Luna Pen's powers slowly transform her wardrobe.

Zelda and Link felt themselves be lifted into the air and be changed into different clothes before they could even realize it. Seconds later, they found themselves in fitting blue uniforms and Serena in a police suit made for her size. This couldn't be happening. They were really police officers!

"You and Princess Zelda will be able to fool those officers very well," Impa studied her younger friends with her arms folded.

"I know, right? This is what I had to do whenever I wanted to find out what the Negaverse was up to," agreed Serena, "Actually, I think they look kinda adorable in these disguises."

"Awww, they _do!_ They'll do a better job of solving this mystery than the cops who have had their careers for years," Mina added to Serena's statement, "Show them what you two are made of, Zelda and Link!"

Link and Zelda nodded with appreciative smiles. It was good to know how loyal and supportive their new friends were of them. They would make sure to do their best.

And so, ready to begin this next phase in their plan, Link, Navi, and Zelda followed Serena to Hyrule Castle and casually approached the real cops. She explained to them who the children behind her were and the officers bought into it so easily.

"Your interns? Well great for you! Sure, checking out a scene like this will really give them the work experience they need later on in their internship. Go on ahead past this warning tape and go inside." The main officer stepped aside for Serena and her team to get through and continue onward to the place where Link went to start his real adventure.

* * *

Serena became overwhelmed as they approached the drawbridge. She'd seen it from inside the book so there shouldn't have been any reason why it left her awestruck. It was the same castle, but actually being in front of it felt different. Reality was reality and fiction was make-believe, but right now, Serena felt as though those two worlds just merged.

"It seems safe to go in," Navi thought out loud.

The drawbridge was already let down, no officers or detectives were seen coming out, so it was assumed that they weren't exploring the Hyrule Kingdom yet.

Everyone went further inside and Zelda started giving Serena a tour. "This is Hyrule Castle Town. It is always so festive and upbeat, though I wonder where all of them have went."

Zelda could hear her and everyone else's shoes click against the cobblestone ground thanks to their new police shoes as they walked through the Hyrule Castle Town Market.

Link and Navi felt nostalgia and looked around at all these places they visited in the past. There was the Bombchu Bowling Alley, the Bazaar, the Medicine Shop, the Happy Mask Shop, the Shooting Gallery, and finally the Bombchu and Treasure Chest Shop.

"Link," Navi called to the young boy, "Do you remember _that_ place over there?"

Navi's companion looked to where she pointed and became almost entranced by it. He didn't know how he forgot about _that_ place. It'd been the one that helped him obtain the blade that played the largest role in his life. It was always known as the Temple of Time.

"Link," Zelda said with a soft tone,"There is the chance that you may need to go there again." This princess also saw where Link diverted his attention and felt it best to bring it up to him.

"Go where?" asked a clueless Serena.

"Over there, to that **brown building** you see behind those markets. That is the place where the Spiritual Stones were set for Link to enter deeper and retrieve the **Master Sword**. He had no choice but to do this as it was the only weapon that would defeat Ganondorf."

Serena took in all of these words and stared at the Temple of Time herself. The mere mention of this place made her grow all the more curious to go inside see that sword.

"When Link took the Master Sword from its pedestal the first time, that opened the door to the Sacred Realm and allowed Ganondorf to take the Triforce. Link was asleep for seven years until he was of age to wield the Master Sword, and he defeated Ganondorf for the Sages and I to send him to the Void of the Realm."

"Wow! So all of that might happen again if Link takes the sword?"

"Most likely." Zelda smiled up at Serena with some bit of hope still softening her face. At least if Link _did_ pull out the Blade of Evil's Bane, then he wouldn't have to face the journey behind it alone. He'd formed an alliance with the Inner Sailor Scouts of the Solar System. How amazing was _that?_

Gold orbs of light suddenly appeared in different places and started drawing out the Hyrule Castle Town folk with an invisible pencil and brought them to life.

"Ah!" Serena wasn't expecting this magical phenomenon.

Link jumped a bit and could only think to raise his sword up in defense.

Navi, Serena, and Zelda moved behind him and together they watched several people manifest before there very eyes until Hyrule Castle Town was revived.

Having became tensed up and scared, Serena let her shoulders down and exhaled. Her mind had told her to look down at herself and discover a change in her appearance. Her clothes were like these townsfolk here. "What? What happened to my clothes? _Your_ guys's clothes are different too!"

"When you stepped into this town with us, your clothes changed so that you would be more adapted to the world of Hyrule." Zelda gazed around at the different townsfolk and then placed her sharp blue eyes back to her allies. "My father should also be here. Link. Maybe you and Serena should ask these citizens if they've seen Ami. I will hurry to the castle to meet with my father and tell him what's become of our world."

"But Zelda! Wait! Ohh..."

With her arm reached out, Serena still didn't see Zelda turn back around for her. The girl continued on through a crowd of townsfolk towards the path that would take her to the grassy fields of her father's castle. She was so headstrong, like Rei.

Serena heaved out a sigh and turned to face her remaining allies. "Hey, you two. Stay here while I go after Zelda, okay?"

"Are you sure about that, Serena?" asked Navi, "It might be safer if we all stick together."

"Yeah, totally. I'm just following her to her castle." Serena didn't hesitate for a second as she also turned on her heel and went after Zelda.

With only Navi by his side and their plan formulated Link went around and started asking different townsfolk if they'd seen a girl with blue hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Off in the distance, she could see a black gate. Wedges of cement blocks had been built around and on top of it, forming a bridge that led to the flowery field in front of Hyrule Castle.

Serena hurried up to this black gate but noticed a bodyguard next to it and suddenly became uneasy.

They'd spotted her with their from underneath their metal helmet and had a stern tone when they spoke. "What business do you have with the Princess?"

"I need to find her. It's because of something _very_ important. Did she enter the castle through this gate by any chance?"

"Yeah, I let her through here. But I'm afraid I can't let _you_ through. You would have to show me some kind of proof that says you need to go to her."

...

...

Serena growled in exasperation after she was some feet away from that guard. How did they expect her to show proof? She wasn't even from this town, let alone this world! If she had things her way, she'd use the Luna Pen to put on another disguise and become a guard, but that outfit might just revert back to this medieval commoner dress.

"Hoot hoot hoot!"

"Huh?"

Serena looked to her right, and on the highest, scrawny branch of a tree, she saw an _owl_ staring at her. Was it this bird who'd talked?

"Yes, it is _me_ who's talking to you."

"Uwah! You can talk? But that's impossible! I must be dreaming... yeah, it's just a dream. Ah!"

Serena was startled and jumped like a frightened cat as this owl literally turned his head upside down. He kept it there for some time and Serena realized that she still noticed something strangely interesting upside-down, the owl's face was a... face.

"My name is Kaepora Gaebora. As much as you would like to think this is a dream, I'm afraid to tell you that it's not. Tell me, young lady, what is your name?"

Kaepora listened to Serena explain why she was here to find Princess Zelda. He found it to remind him of another young person he met long ago. "Oh, I see. Well, from what I saw, you already learned that going straight up to the gate wasn't the wisest option. On that wall that's to your left, there should be some **vines** that you can use to climb up and sneak into the castle. Hmmm... you remind me of a kid I once helped on an adventure very similar to this. Maybe you've heard of him. He's called the Hero of Time because he traveled through time to stop the evil Ganondorf restore light to the world. Good luck with your quest of finding the princess."

If there was any character from Legend of Zelda that Serena would remember, this owl would be one of the characters she'd never forget.

Quickly, the odango-haired girl turned left to look for those grassy vines and came upon them to see that they grew to the top of the wall like Kaepora had said. She took hold of the first one and kept climbing until she reached the top.

Now able to see all of Hyrule Castle, Serena gentle walked along the cement wedges and looked over its ledge to make sure that guard wasn't noticing her. Experiencing this task of going after Zelda like she had made her realize how much trouble Link must've had when _he_ had to come here. Serena had it easier, _or _it would be harder than it'd been for Link...

* * *

With just one hand, Twinrova summoned that same purple portal from before. A triplet of Iron Knuckles clad in black armor came from it and stood at her attention.

The portal vanished and Twinrova pointed in the direction of Hikawa Shrine. So, responsively, each Iron Knuckle started jogging in that direction while Twinrova levitated after them and thought of where to look for that _book _next. If she didn't find it this time, she probably wouldn't get another chance.

The door to Rei's house was closed, but the Iron Knuckles forcefully slid it open down stomped inside like they owned the place. They turned over Rei's table, knocked down things from her shelves, undid her bed and left her books in a mess on the floor, they didn't _care. _Not only were these axe warriors brute and strong, but also ruthless. Made sense since they had _Twinrova_ as their boss.

She set her sights on the Iron Knuckle who turned Rei's bed over and found a book bounded with a green cover. They handed it to her and watched the Gerudo examine its cover.

"..." Twinrova's eyes widened when she saw the name that'd been written on this cover. _Zelda_. _The Legend of... Zelda_.

_This_ was the book her king was looking for!

But what was with it's _title_?

* * *

"Do you think Link and the others have found Ami by now?" asked a worried Rini.

"Maybe they have, maybe they haven't. All _we_ can do is hope that they have and wait for them to return." As soon as Impa laid a comforting hand on Rini's shoulder and told the child this, she saw a look in Rei's eyes that she knew couldn't mean anything positive.

"Someone else is here. They're coming straight towards us." Rei looked out both corners of her eyes and finally turned around when she heard a group of clanking noises.

Everyone turned and found a triplet of armored fighters pacing towards them with deadly sharp axes.

"U-uh, who are those guys?" asked Rini.

"Hn!" The Iron Knuckles picked up the pace started running.

"They must be of Ganondorf's minions," said Luna, "Girls, transform!"

"Mm-hm!"

"MOON, PRISM, POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER, STAR, POWER!"

"VENUS, STAR, POWER!"

Lita and Mina were actually enthusiastic up about transforming and fighting evil again like this. That vacation in California let them kick back and relax, but they always knew that the Sailor Scouts would have to show up again sooner or later.

"MARS, STAR, POWER!"Rei followed suit and reappeared in her red uniform as her comrades unleashed attacks on these armored hulks.

"Hmph!" Jupiter placed her hands together and created a ball of green electricity. "JUPITER THUNDER CLASH!"

"Hn!" The first Iron Knuckle stuck out his weapon as if to swat away Jupiter's attack, but the sparks electrocuted him and that was last anyone saw of him.

_Round two._

"VENUS... CRESCENT BEAM, SMASH!" Venus raised her hands, and at the precise, exact moment, shot a beam of light at the second Iron Knuckle and watched it explode into thousands of pieces of armor.

_Round three._

Now there was only one Iron Knuckle left, and since they were the last one standing, they appeared to be the most formidable of the three. Or maybe that was just the way the Sailor Scouts perceived it. They'd fought so many foes and defeated so many minions that it all became a usual routine, sorta like _school._

The heroes stared this Iron Knuckle down while deciding how to obliterate it, and Mars had an idea. "I'll handle this."

The Soldier of Fire and War pressed her hands together and concentrated on gathering firepower. "MARS, FIRE, IGNITE!"

Her energy spiraled directly towards this last opponent, only to be counter-attacked by their _water_ attack that sprayed past the flames almost froze her.

Impa was surprised at this and found herself staring intently at this Iron Knuckle like a significant painting. They weren't like those other two Iron Knuckles.

"What is it, Impa?" Artemis asked, seeing the Shiekah's fixed stare.

"That enemy isn't like the others. It attack is too similar to _someone else_ we all know."

Jupiter pondered on these words of Impa's for a minute. She studied the Iron Knuckle longer and longer... until finally the realization dawned on her and she blurted it out! "Mercury!"

Mars and Venus became stunned and let their shoulders tense down. They'd had no idea it was one of their team mates they were battling. How had she became like this? How did Ganondorf snatch her from under their nose and turn her into one of _these_ _things?_

"Mercury!" Mars took a difficult step forward, "It's us, your teammates! If you can hear me, _please_ say something!"

"Mercury..." Mini Moon wished there was something she could do to remedy this situation. The adorable Luna-P floated close beside her now. This device of sorts had the ability to turn into anything she wanted, but for this situation the girl couldn't think of what to have it change into.

Instead of giving her comrades that verbal response, Mercury growled and swung her axe at Mars. If any bit of her did still exist in this body, then she was having a hard time regaining control.

"It's no use! We'll have to get through to her another way!" Mars told the others.

"There is only one way we will able to do that. We have to win this fight," Impa explained thoroughly.

"But, she's our friend! We'll hurt her!" Venus protested.

"Impa is right, girls! We don't like going through with that choice either, but we have to _save her_!" Luna got the last word.

Mercury roared and came running again to ultimately kill her foes with this next swing. Continuous clanking came from her constant footsteps, and it would stay that way until everyone was eliminated. Anyone who opposed the Twin Sorceresses or the great Ganondorf was _her_ enemy.

Venus became frustrated and bit her lip. She and the others never wanted things to come down to this. But there wasn't much time to argue, so she, Jupiter, and Mars stood up to their possessed friend and pushed their feelings aside.

"JUPITER THUNDER CLASH!"

"VENUS... CRESCENT BEAM, SMASH!"

"MARS, FLAME, IGNITE!"

All three of these powers combined in one big blast and rammed into Mercury's chest. The magnitude of its power caused an explosion and everyone had to cover their eyes and turn away from it.

"Mercury!" Luna looked and waited for the explosion's smoke to subside, until she could see an unconscious Mercury lying on the ground surrounded by roasted scraps of metal.

"Mercury!" Mini Moon and Luna-P were the first to rush to this girl's side and kneel over her while the others came soon after. "Can you hear me?"

Mini Moon tried having faith like Impa mentioned earlier. Mercury's eyes wouldn't open for some time, until a tiny moan came and she lifted her eyelids open to reveal weary blue eyes. They were like pools of water that'd just been through a rough storm.

"Mini Moon? Luna-P?" Mercury gazed elsewhere and noticed a few other familiar friends staring down at her. "Everyone?"

"Mercury!"

The Sailor Scouts wrapped their arms around Mercury and embraced her as if they hadn't seen her for thirty years of if she'd just woke up from a fatal coma. She was okay!

"Thank goodness..." Luna was so relieved about this situation that the feline looked back at Impa and found something like a smile on the corner of the Shiekah's face. Now their team was whole again.

"How did I end up here?" Mercury asked confusedly.

"Ganondorf brainwashed you and ordered you to fight us." Artemis cat-walked over to Ami and stood by her, "Serena, Link, Navi, and Zelda went into Hyrule Castle to try look for you."

Mercury gasped at the mention of that name and looked over to where she could see the castle far across the street. Something about where it was located struck her as very strange...

"The same force that has transported me, Princess Zelda, Link, and Navi here has also brought the Hyrule Kingdom."

"It's replaced Dreamland too. Why would it takes it place and not anything else here?" Mercury replied.

"_That's_ what we were wondering," came Mars's voice.

"Hmm..." Mercury put a hand to her chin and started wondering deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edited: 5/13/14**

"A blue-haired girl? Sorry, haven't seen anyone like that around here."

Yet another townsfolk brushed away from Link and went on about their business. This was about the ninth person he'd asked about Ami's whereabouts, and no one previous to them had any information he and Navi needed. It was a hopeless result that he could acknowledge since Ami wasn't from Hyrule. If Ganondorf really had kidnapped her, then none of these people here would know about it. Yet the Hylian was glad he still asked around; Ami would've did the same thing for _him_.

A quiet Link went over to water fountain place in the middle of town and sat on its ledge whilst Navi hovered by his ear.

"I wonder if Serena found Zelda yet. We need to tell her that none of these people knew Ami's whereabouts. Ganondorf must have her locked away somewhere else."

"Hm..." Link began to ponder on that possibility.

* * *

"Finally!"

After climbing down from the stone wall next to Hyrule Castle's front gate, Serena was inside near its drawbridge. Unfortunately, it wasn't let down for her to enter its chambers, then again, she didn't think it would ever be. Well still, good grief!

"Today just isn't my day! I wish Zelda could've waited with us..."

A hopeless Serena was fixing to sneak past the bodyguards at the front gate's staircase, but her scout communicator started ringing annoyingly. She groaned as its ringing almost alarmed the guards and had to hurry back up the wall to hide.

"Serena? Hey it's me, Mina! We fought some enemies that Ganondorf sent to stop us, and would you believe that one of them turned out to be _Ami_?"

"You're kidding."

"Nope, it's true. He brainwashed her, she's okay now though, so you, Link, Navi, and Zelda can come back and we'll go from there."

"Well if miss little independent hadn't decided to take off..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"_Zelda_. While we were back in Hyrule Castle Town, she ran off and said she would come here to see her dad. But I don't know how to get inside! They have the drawbridge up and tight security all over the place!"

"_Then_, just go back to the castle town and find Navi and Link. Maybe they know how to get inside. They've done it once before."

"Yeah..."

As if Serena were a little kid being forced to eat one of those green vegetables kid thought so gross and icky, she started heading down the other side of the wall to make her way back to Hyrule Castle Town, but Kaepora came from out nowhere, almost scaring her.

"Uwah!" Serena almost lost her footing which in turn would've made her fall off the ledge. If this bird going to keep showing up like this, at the most _unexpected_ times, then soon he might not stay as one of her favorite characters.

"Do you need a lift?" Kaepora asked ever so thoughtfully.

Serena nodded and with hesitance then took hold of his clawed leg and was lifted into the air.

Kaepora flapped his large wings until they were at the foot of the path Serena took to reach that black gate earlier. She was let down safely and heard her owl friend start talking to her.

"Hoot hoot! There you go! So, I'm assuming that you weren't able to find the princess."

"No," Serena heaved out a sigh, "I have to go back to this town and ask my friends to help me find her. I dunno if I'll ever get used to this place."

The stressed teenager looked up as she suddenly heard Kaepora laugh. It sounded like a combination of human chuckles and owl hoots. Did owls really know how to laugh? Were they supposed to know, or was _this_ one an exception since he was from a fairy-tale? Maybe the third reason.

"From what I can tell, you are of a very pure heart, so you shouldn't ever let anything that seems trivial keep you discouraged."

Kaepora saw that he caused Serena to consider his advice and listen better for the rest. "You may not share the same destiny as the Hero of Time and those after him, but I can sense that you still have a great purpose. None of those who stay here in this castle town realizes it, but I can see this mysterious and newer world that exists outside these walls. We've been magically linked to it somehow, for reasons even _I_ don't know. Tell me, young lady... are you searching for Princess Zelda because of this connection between these worlds?"

"Yeah!"

Finally, something and someone in this land of Hyrule was starting to make sense! Maybe Kaepora could still be likable.

"Then go. Regroup with the princess and she may be able to tell you what you need to solve this mystery."

"What about _you_?"

"I'll help keep an eye out for anything suspicious and report it back to you whenever our paths cross again. Farewell, and remember my advice."

With these last words said, Serena's newest friend spread his wings and took to the skies again. He would never know how much of an amazing impression he'd left just now. This owl would always be the best of the characters there were.

* * *

At the sound of this familiar voice, Link spun around and found Serena running through a crowd of townsfolk to reach them.

"Link! Navi!"

"Serena! We thought you were still looking for Zelda," said a confused Navi.

"I _was._.. but, uh..." Serena rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "I couldn't find my way _inside_ the castle, so I need your guys's help."

"Oh," Navi let out a small chuckle, "Link remembers how to get inside with no problem at all, right Link?"

Link made a cheerful laugh when agreeing with this. Navi was right about that. He knew the structure of that castle like the back of his little hand.

"Well great! Let's get a move on. Mina just contacted me and said they found Ami."

"Really?" Navi hovered up and down with excitement, "Where was she?"

"Ganondorf turned her into one of his bad guys and was making her to fight them."

Link frowned at the mention of the King of Evil and wondered what he could be plotting next. If he planned on using any of his other friends for his dark deeds.

"Everything's fine now. She and the others are waiting for us to come back with Zelda."

"Well let's not keep them waiting!"

Navi eagerly followed Link and Serena to the entrance to Hyrule Castle's grounds, when all of a sudden everything, everyone them started disappearing.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Everything that Serena was still learning about Hyrule was vanishing before her very eyes. It was absolutely crazy.

She, Link, and Navi soon stood in the middle of gray concrete, in the center of nothingness where the market just was a few seconds ago.

When Serena was still becoming acquainted with her _Hylian_ attire, it reverted back into her usual junior high uniform and she realized that she'd went through four outfits, just in one day! What were the chances of something like this to happen again?

Link spotted Zelda standing alone in the far distance. She was afraid and alone.

He hurried over to her with Navi and Serena behind him, his footsteps becoming louder each second until Zelda finally heard them.

"Everyone!"

The princess spun around with fear already showing through her demeanor.

Her friends surrounding her, the dilemma of her kingdom's disappearance, how everything reached this unclear point, her father vanishing along with it... it became too much for Zelda to bear and the dam that was holding back her tears finally broke apart and let them course down her face.

There'd never been a time where anyone saw Zelda break down and let her tears run so freely like right now. The child ran into Serena's arms and buried her face in her chest, soaking Serena's shirt with her tears.

Zelda sniffled then broke away from Serena to look up at her. "I saw my father when I went inside the courtyard and spoke to him. I was telling him about how we were brought here to your world and that Ganondorf has a lot to do with it. He did not believe me, and before I could make a response, he and everything around us suddenly disappeared."

Serena gently pulled Zelda into a hug then closed her eyes.

"Everything happened so fast... I do not understand..." Zelda continued tearfully.

"It's alright. None of us do. But in the end everything will be alright. I promise."

Zelda sniffled again and this time she smiled back. Serena could be so caring sometimes. She was glad that the older girl was here to be a friend and comfort her.

Zelda had never cried about anything before, unless it was when she was an infant and babies were known to act that way for many obvious reasons. Maybe it'd been her strong personality, or just the way her life went, there hadn't been situations that left her wanting to weep.

Suddenly, Link and Navi turned around as they heard a horse neigh. It came somewhere from the opposite side of the street where Impa and the others waited for them before they found Ami.

When everyone had a good full view of this horse, they almost lost their voices and couldn't move as they were too stunned by the figure sitting on it.

"_Ganondorf_." Zelda felt Serena become protective and pull her closer like a mother would with their child.

Impa, the Moon Cats, Rei, Lita, Ami, Mina, Rini, and Luna-P discovered them regrouped with the girls, now back together as one, and stood their ground while Ganondorf and his black Gerudo stallion approached them.

Ganondorf's steed let out another neigh, then he got down from it and snickered while all glaring eyes were on him. "So my guesses were correct. You've all met Zelda and formed your little alliance. Well that won't help much."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Lita spat angrily.

Ganondorf raised his hand and made an all too recognizable book appear in his hands.

"No!" Mini Moon cried out so loud that it made Impa realize just what book it was too. That same book that Link almost touched...

"What're _you_ doing with that book, Ganondorf?" interrogated Ami.

_You_ know why I have this book, kid. With it I can change the boy's destiny. Once I do _that_, changing the rest of history will be simple!"

Ganondorf made his new possession hover in front of him so he could turn its pages to the beginning where its story introduced Kokiri Forest and the boy who was without a fairy.

Lita, including Mina and Artemis, were all very perplexed now.

It'd been more than Impa figured. She, Zelda, Link, Navi, and Ganondorf were all related to this book in his grasp. That _book_ had been the reason that they were brought here. Hyrule wasn't a land that existed in another town, city, country, universe, or even dimension it was all fictional, and they were its storybook characters. However real they might've felt was just a false notion they'd developed. They weren't _real_ at all!

"If I destroy the pages in this book about that kid, then the Hero of Time will be nothing more of a tale than it already is! Hahahahaha!"

"No! We won't let you ruin that book!"

Preparing for transform in such a hurry, Venus afterwards raised her hands and a golden chain made of hearts came forth.

Ganondorf saw the chain be lashed at him. He sidestepped to evade it while also having to dodge a blast of water from Mercury. These Sailor Scouts had a lot of spunk to be assaulting him upfront like this. He had to admit that much.

"MARS, CELESTIAL FIRE, SURROUND!"

"JUPITER, THUNDER... DRAGON, SUPREME!"

Both these powerful attacks, a set of blazing rings and a fearsome dragon created from pure thunder, merged together and raced towards their target. However when it touched Ganondorf and created a massive explosion, everyone could see that he'd created a purplish barrier around himself when the explosion's smoke finally subsided.

Jupiter and Mars clenched their fists so hard that their nails still left marks under their gloves. All of any effort and focus the two had put into their moves were easily hindered and completely wasted.

Just who was this guy? He obviously wasn't _Wiseman_ or _Jedite_. He was someone worse than those two.

Link was ready to end this battle once and for all and strike down the King of Evil, but history told him why he wouldn't be able to face him just yet. It all depended on _how _he went about it, specifically what _plan_ to use.

The Hylian already knew how to execute it, and was so sure of himself that he would have to do it again.

"Ganondorf. If you were wise then you wouldn't change a _single thing_ about that book!" Mercury raised her voice, "You're considering changing Link's story but aren't certain about what doing that can also do to _you_. I suppose you're _that egotistical."_

"Hmph."

Ganondorf couldn't get enough of these little smart remarks this Sailor Scout kept making. She was getting spunkier than the fiesty red one.

"Talk all you want, kid. This book holds the story of how the Triforce and Hyrule came into existence. I shall change history!" There was no more time to waste.

Ganondorf took hold of the wad of pages gripped between his ruthless tanned fingers, and just like that...

Link felt a huge headache come on and the Kokiri Sword fell from his grasp. He gingerly put his hands to his throbbing head and fell to his knees.

Pages and pages of story fell helplessly to the ground as Ganondorf kept tearing them. He didn't care at all_ how_ _many _papers were ripped out. He'd meant his words.

"Link!"

Sailor Moon and the everyone knelt around Link and Navi was close to his ear trying to soothe him.

"Hang in there, Link! It'll be alright, just hang on!"

"We're here for you, Link!" Artemis also told the boy.

Feeling quite satisfied now Ganondorf rode away on his steed without anyone's notice, with Legend of Zelda still in his possession. The Gerudo might've been able to do _t_his much to his foes, but what he had planned _next_ was still right on its way.

This saga had only just begun.

The pile of ripped pages lay scattered on the ground and were sure to be carried away by the wind. Soon enough, a gust of wintry wind came and that was it.

"Luna! How can we help Link feel better?" Sailor Moon asked her mentor fearfully.

"Maybe I could be of help."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon heard someone from behind her and was sure she recognized the voice. It'd sounded like that same one who always showed up whenever _she _wasin danger, but this heroine wasn't who needed saving this time.

The warrior turned around and came face-to-face with a handsome man wearing a white mask over his eyes. _Tuxedo Mask._

"Tuxedo Mask!" Mini Moon was the first to exclaim at his arrival.

The suited man got down on his knees and gingerly placed his hand on Link's forehead. He sensed the child's uncontrollable pain and focused his energy into forming a bluish-green glow around his hands. This aura took Link's pain away and left him feeling at ease after a few minutes.

It became easier to think and breath, and to look up and clearly see the man that'd helped rid him of that awful headache.

"Ah..."

Sailor Moon and Mini Moon were both so glad to see their friend returned to his normal state of being. It was a _g__reat_ thing that Tuxedo Mask showed up when he had. The dashing fellow had a tendency to show up when the Sailor Scouts most needed him, and he still held that perfect attendance even now.

"Do you feel better, Link?" asked a relieved Luna.

He'd answered yes, so then the Moon Cat went on to say, "Oh, thank goodness! Tuxedo Mask, we don't know how to thank you for showing up when you did. You are the only member of our team has healing powers besides Sailor Moon, but the Moon Stick only heals and _purifies_ those who have been turned into Youmas."

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon said gratefully.

"Your welcome."

Promptly, Tuxedo Mask turned his masked sights to Zelda and Impa whom he almost forgotten was also here. He never saw anyone like them or Link before and so was curious about who they were.

"Hello, I am Tuxedo Mask. May I ask who the three of you are?"

"I am not so sure if you are the one who should be asking questions."

Impa had finally _learned _the_ reason_ behind _all_ of the Sailor Scout's actions. She was certain that almost anyone would feel betrayed after figuring out that the lives they lived out were only words that people could read from their universe.

The fact that the Sailor Scouts knew about this shocking truth the whole time and never bothered saying so earlier was what'd _really _made Impa feel less inclined to trust them. It had all been a lack of communication.

"All of you have been dishonest with us. That book we all saw is the portal back to Hyrule, and Ganondorf has it in his possession to do whatever he wishes to it. We cannot trust you."_  
_

"Mercury? Mars? _Sailor Moon?_ What exactly is Impa talking about? What's all of this about their world, Hyrule, coming from inside a _book_?"

Artemis waited most patiently for one of these girls to form a passable response. They couldn't have really been _unreliable_ and_ dishonest _like Impa was pointing them out to be. There had to be some kind of mistake or a small misunderstanding. _Something._

"You mean... none of us really exists?"

Sailor Moon looked to Navi with a stunned shame as the fairy asked this. She knew the answer, but had difficulty bringing herself to say it because she didn't want to be the bearer of the bad news; she didn't want to _believe _it.

Zelda looked into the Sailor Scout's eyes and saw all of that welled-up conviction making her lips stay frozen shut like they were.

So what Impa stated before was true.

"I don't understand... you never told us that we were transported here from inside of a book. You knew everything there is to know about us, and yet you kept it a _secret._ I doubt that any of you know _how_ the transportation took place," Zelda gave her reply.

Well_ of course_ they didn't know the reason! That was why the Sailor Scouts teamed up with Zelda and the others in the first place...

"... you both are right about everything you've said." Mercury finally lifted her head up from how ashamed she became of keeping secrets. "When we found the book, to us it was like reading any fairy tale. We didn't know it had _magic_ in it. I suppose we never thought to reveal that fact to you so soon because we didn't see you all as _just characters._"

Confused and fueled by curiousity, Link arched one of his eyebrows and listened to Mercury continue on with what she had to say.

The heroine knew that finishing her speech wouldn't erase the fact that she and some of the other girls hadn't been totally honest, but she would still be expressive.

"We don't know where Legend of Zelda came from. We're less inclined to think that it came from one of our previous nemeses, but _wherever_ it came from, we believe that it was brought here by chance, or _fate._.. the Sailor Scouts admit their wrongs, and if you, Zelda, Link, and Navi feel that you can't further rely on us in this adventure, then we understand."

Mercury sadly looked around at her fellow Sailor Soldiers and saw that they too had become awfully depressed. There was _nothing_ they could add to go along with the brief speech she'd just made.

The chilly breezes drifted by and swayed everyone's hair and clothes with gently pushes.

For _some_ passing moments, it was just these winds and the depressive atmosphere alone that spoke.

Not even Tuxedo Mask could think of any words. He'd invited himself in to this book fiasco and was on the side with those who were the pure cause of it all. What could _he _do?

Zelda finally regained her proper voice and put her serious, calculating eyes on Sailor Moon's sad, guilty ones. "It is very thoughtful of you to think of us as more than characters from fiction. But it was hurtful that you knew the truth and never made a solid decision to admit it. We cannot overlook that."

"That is true. However, the three of you must also consider _this: _Sailor Moon and her friends have trusted _you._ We don't know where the book holding your world came from. There is always the possibility that it _might have been sent_ from an enemy. Who's to say that couldn't be the case?" Tuxedo Mask argued ever so eloquently.

Was he right?

The logic in their world being placed in a book and sent here for dark purposes still sounded too _illogical_. Who, or what villainous forces would do such a thing?

"Whether or not this book was sent from evil, it's better if we tackle the situation as a _team_. Please, think over what we've just said to you, and we will always be here if you change your mind," Tuxedo Mask added.

Well, apparently there'd been something the man could do after all. Zelda and the other characters looked a bit less tense. Maybe they'd considered his words and decided to forgive the Sailor Scouts._ Hopefully._


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited: 5/17/14**

After everything that'd happened today, night-time still came like the way _Sun Song_ could be played on an ocarina.

Explaining to her grandpa that Link and his other friends would be spending the night for a while was easier than Rei expected. Still, the priestess felt alone now that the moon was out and her grandfather and Chad were sleep.

_Chad_ would've kept her good company, but the Shinto Trainee had been asked to do a lot of muscle-straining chores earlier. He was really tired.

The teenager probably wouldn't want to be bothered with helping her clean up her room; it would mean having to explain how the room got trashed to begin with, and that was something she couldn't tell the guy, because she already knew who was responsible for it.

The embers from the fireplace roared as Link and Navi never spoke a word.

They dwelt on how their lives would stand now that Ganondorf had ruined the book.

Link was a hero who accepted what destiny had for him. He'd rescued princesses, fought monsters, stumbled upon ancient legends, but now all of that would never happen again.

His early life was stripped from Legend of Zelda, so those memories, that childhood that he'd fought valiantly to return back to, didn't exist anymore. A gap in his life was there.

Anyone who read the book _now_ wouldn't find the happy ending that they could perceive from the beginning.

* * *

After coming home and eating a nice warm dinner, Rini and Serena went straight to sleep after taking showers and brushing their teeth. They were too stressed to stay awake and keep conversing. Nothing could be said _back then,_ so it wasn't like much could be said _now._

Truthfully, the girls were glad that Darien defended them. They _hadn't meant_ for any of this to happen.

Like first of all, Legend of Zelda was never meant to be found and stolen. Luna could only guess that Ganondorf invaded Hikawa Shrine while they headed to the Hyrule Kingdom. He'd found Serena's hiding spot, took the book like nothing, and showed up to rub the Sailor Scouts' failure in their faces...

Maybe he'd played his cards right by distracting everyone with those Iron Knuckles.

Luna's cat brain hurt when she thought about all the possibilities too much.

Some time later, Rini's eyes flickered open and she looked around to find that she was in some kind of hazy dream-state.

She went outside and started running down the street. Why she was doing this was a mystery, but she _was_ in a dream, so obviously everything about it wasn't going to make _total_ sense. The girl just knew that jogging further and further down this road would take her somewhere _better._

Rini carried her legs until she stumbled upon an oh-so beautiful forest with its lake and trees that reminded her of home. This place and Crystal Tokyo both had that magical mystery feel.

Rini felt _obligated_ to continue into the heart of this forest, so the youth kept forward but stopped in front of the lake when she thought she heard horse hooves click against the ground.

Someone or something was behind her, surely.

Rini came face to face, in fluid slow-motion, with one of the most beautiful creature that just about any little girl would've wish for.

It's mane was so pure white, it's eyes resembled polished ambers. Large wings of feathers adorned its back, and a perfect golden horn jutted from out the center of its head.

_Everything_ she saw about this animal was truly breathtaking. Something so flawless and innocent could only be from a dream.

She became in awe of this extraordinary thing and couldn't speak over it. Standing before her was a white horse, with feathery wings and a perfect golden horn in the middle of its forehead. Truly breathtaking!

As Rini motioned to reach forward and pet this new and gorgeous mammal, it suddenly morphed and transformed into a human male, still having that horn, that glistening snowy hair, and those honey-yellow eyes. _He_ was now a handsome person who appeared to be the age of 14.

Rini gasped and felt her voice almost disappear. Horses becoming people was the _last_ thing she'd expected to witness, but she supposed it could be expected since there were elements from Legend of Zelda to still deal with.

"Do not be afraid," this boy began, "I mean well."

Rini tilted her head in a cute way as now she wanted to know why this boy showed up in her dream to begin with. She _didn't_ find him in suspicious in any away but still couldn't imagine his motives.

"I came inside your dream to bring you important news. There is a certain book that has been empowered by my crystal. You are already aware of what happened when your friend opened the book, correct?"

"Yeah! All these bad people, _and_ good people came from out of it. _Why?"_

"My guesses led me to believe that some of my crystal's power flowed into that book while I stayed inside the beautiful dream of your friend, _Ami_. Heartless thieves invaded my home as they wanted to capture me and take the crystal. My priestesses insisted that I escape into a Dream Mirror and stay hidden until they defeated the thieves, however I spent a bit _too much_ time than planned. As time goes on, so does the chance for danger. I am sure that evil will find this book and use it for their dark purposes."

"Uhh, you could say that that's already happened."

"I beg your pardon?" the boy blinked with innocent confusion.

"A really bad man named _Ganondorf_ found out how the story could be used to his advantage. He stole it and now he wants to change everything! No one has a clue where he is!"

"And how do the heroes in this story feel about all of this?"

Rini's face lost its angry glow as she thought about Link and she felt guilt gnawing at her too. "I don't know... we kind of had an argument with them about this because my friends didn't tell them that they weren't real."

"I see."

"So, we aren't exactly on good terms." Rini raised her depressed voice, "They don't trust us."

"I am not so sure if it is safe to say that yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Just put yourself in their shoes. How would you feel if someone told you that you didn't exist? Wouldn't you feel utterly confused or misunderstood? I am sure that is how they are feeling right now."

"What do you think my friends and I could to make things right with them?"

"Hm..."

The boy put a hand to his smooth chin and pondered on this question given to him. He wanted to tell Rini the _best thing_.

Perhaps he didn't have an idea for her friends, but eventually the dream guardian formulated a plan that Rini here could execute. He explained to her with an excellent choice of words, and at the end told her not to tell anyone about this special meeting they'd had with one another.

Rini learned his name, and as girl and boy exchanged farewells, the dream came to an end.

* * *

That next afternoon, Rei was walking home from her school. She attended the prestigious _T.A. Girl's Academy_, and therefore never saw any of her friends until after they all reunited at her place.

The girls probably weren't in the mood to hang out today, at least Rei knew she wasn't. She, Ami, Serena, Rini, and Luna were all held responsible for not telling the Legend of Zelda characters about the book sooner. They'd destroyed some of the trust betwixt them and now would have to earn it back. By thanks of Tuxedo Mask, doing this would be a lot simpler; for he'd spoken up and argued that the Sailor Scouts could have enough reason to not trust Link, Impa, Navi, and Zelda since no one knew the exact origin of the book.

After heading past another business building, Rei turned left on the street corner and gasped almost like she'd seen a Poe. The object that caught her attention was meant to be a park that she and her friends were all familiar with. She was sure of it. But _now_, it was bordered by rocky walls and topped like a cake with forest trees. What exactly was the teenager looking at here?

In the vast woodlands of Kokiri Forest, there was the Lost Woods, a region where one _literally_ could get lost if they didn't remember the specific path patterns. Cheery light sounds from a flute kept this place lively and upbeat, however no one had ever been able to find out where it came from or who owned the little instrument.

Just outside this forested labyrinth was Kokiri Village, a place inhabited by small and stout children known as the Kokiri. Each one retained their youthful appearances because their aging speeds were different from those in other parts of Hyrule.

The Kokiri lived under the fatherly guardianship of the Great Deku Tree for possibly hundreds and hundreds of years, sort of like how the Sailor Scouts lived gradually through the Silver Millennium. No one knew how the Kokiri also lived like this.

Now, thanks to Ganondorf, these people and their home were also part of Tokyo. None of them realized it and still went about their daily lives, but the Great Deku Tree sensed that something in their atmosphere had changed. He figured it best to call the individual who he knew would be able to help.

"Navi... Navi, where art thou?"

"Huh?"

Navi woke up from the nap she was having as she heard an all too familiar voice call for her. "_Great Deku Tree?_"

Link had laid on the plank wood floor in front of Rei's fireplace, and now heard Navi's high-pitched voice and started opening his eyes slowly.

The child let out a cute yawn and stretched his arms, then got up and straightened out his clothes.

"Link, did you hear that just now? I think the **Great Deku Tree** is calling out to me," Navi explained worriedly.

Link's eyes widened and immediately he became worried too. How could the Great Deku Tree have called Navi, unless he, the Kokiri, and _their_ land had been brought here.

"I'm sure that it was him." Navi kept silent to listen in case the Great Deku Tree spoke again.

"... if ye can hear me, Navi, then hurry. Come _quickly_."

"It is him! Link, we must hurry!"

Navi flew towards the door while Link followed right after her. They raced down the hallway and out into the freezing cold without noticing Zelda come from out of her room.

Where was Link going?

"Where are you headed off to?"

Abruptly, Link and Navi halted and turned to find Zelda facing them.

Link answered her question and watched the princess grow astonished.

"The Great Deku Tree is calling you to the forest? So, Ganondorf has brought the Kokiri here as well. Go, then, Link. Tell him what's becoming of our world and that Ganondorf is at the root of it."

Link gave a definite nod then turned on his boot heel and started for the front door.

After he and Navi made their way down the countless Hikawa Shrine steps, Zelda appeared at the top and watched them journey on. Impa arrived soon after and laid her right hand on her shoulder.

"Ganondorf is setting up his chess pieces to play the game that will decide the fate of both _this world_ and _ours_. We need to gather _ours_ so we can play him at his own game."

* * *

"Serena! The Sailor Scouts need to have another meeting. It's about Ganondorf and the book."

"Alright. We'll be there as soon as we can, just after I get this ice cream cone."

"Seriously? The world hangs in the balance and its hero needs _ice cream_? You're just as irresponsible _now_ as you were _when __we first met!"_

"I'm _not irresponsible_!"

Serena handed her money to the cashier, grabbed her chocolate cone, then took a lick of it while she and Luna started leaving the ice cream store. "I got the ice cream, now me and Luna are on our way. Really, Rei, sometimes you can be so much like _Luna._"

"And what is_ that_ supposed to mean?" Luna looked up at Serena with an obvious glare.

"Uhh, _not _the way_ you're _thinking," Serena replied sheepishly.

"The way Rei criticizes you _isn't_ the same way that I talk to you. If there weren't _certain measures_ I took to whip you into shape, the world as we know it wouldn't exist."

"You mean you don't have any faith in me, Luna?" Serena retorted with hurt coloring her pretty blue eyes.

"_Of course_ I do, but much more than _before_. You would have rather gorged yourself with junk food and played Sailor V video games if no one disciplined you. I wasn't always able to reach through to you, but now you've fought your battles and understand what it is you must do. You've found your ultimate destiny."

"Then if I've learned what it is I gotta do, _why's_ everyone still criticizing me?"

"Because, regardless of how much time has passed, you still have some of those bad habits," Luna had a dreadful look as she thought back to last year when she'd first met Serena and basically had to discipline her like a child. She was her mentor, but cared for her in some ways like a guardian or mother.

Becoming the Sailor Scout of the Moon would still take Serena even _more_ time, though now she had Luna and her team to help her reach that mark.

As things had happened with the discovery of the Hyrule Kingdom, civilians crowded around the Kokiri Forest and were just as awfully curious and nosy. This was the second time that some random place had been transported to their city.

The police, even the detectives weren't able to explain why that was.

So people started complaining and once again police officers moved journalists and reporters back with those same threats to cite them. They hadn't even solved this case, or the one of Hyrule Castle yet, and having a bunch of cameras around would just add more stress to the situation. So they upped their seriousness and became harsher.

"We'll give you reporters the answers you want once we get down to the bottom of this! In the meantime, _let us do it_!"

One of the officers turned their eyes towards Lost Woods and noticed a strange little kid brushing past him to go inside its entrance. "Hey! What are you doing, squirt? No one's allowed back here."

Link felt himself be called to stop. He turned around as Navi hid underneath his cap and saw this officer staring suspiciously at him. Because of how threatening he look with the Kokiri Sword in his sheath, two more officers surrounded him, making a total of three.

"Haah!"

Link withdrew his sword alarmed the crowd of civilians, journalists, and reporters who were watching. He performed a spin attack and forced the officers back.

They took out their Howa Type 64s to let Link know who the bigger and stronger people were.

As they each aimed their guns at Link, he just stood there, shocked, trying to think of how to counter-attack.

Serena had said that fighting wasn't a good idea, but he was by himself now and these cops looked serious about beating him.

So, to save time and avoid receiving damage, Link pulled a Deku Nut out of his satchel to throw to the ground and blinded his opponents.

"Kuu!"

The officers unshielded their eyes after the flash vanished but didn't see that green boy anywhere. Surely he'd scurried his way inside the passage leading to that forest before them, so one by one, the cops decided to enter the world of Kokiri and bring justice.

"Huh?"

The first officer felt an invisible wall knock him backwards, but went back up to it and pushed with all his might. Sadly, whatever forces kept this unseen barrier existing wouldn't change their minds.

Link heard the first plank to the wooden bridge he was walking across creak.

He gazed around at all the lanky pine trees and carved wood pillars that would welcome anyone to the heart of Kokiri Village. Its distant echoes caused to nostalgia hit him sequentially as there came those hoots from the owls, chirps from the crickets, and finally the chatter and laughter of people he'd shared his childhood with.

So many wonderful memories started here in these woods, and Link was about to re-enter it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Edited: 5/20/14**

"It's been so long since we were last here."

Navi studied all the pleasant forest life around Link and her, wondering what the Kokiri would say when they saw them return from the _world outside._ Kokiri never stepped foot outside the forest as it was the barrier that deterred outsiders and maintained order. Though there had been one exception from the past when Link saved Hyrule once before, where the Kokiri all joined the other races in Lon Lon Ranch and celebrated the fact that their world was saved.

"Link!"

Link looked up as he heard someone call his name. He discovered best friend, Saria, jogging towards him.

This cheerful, caring girl was so delighted to see her friend again.

"It's been so long since any of us saw you! You should probably let the Great Deku Tree know you're back."

Link nodded to Saria's suggestion even though he'd already planned on visiting the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, and bid her farewell and went about his way with Navi following him like a searchlight.

Just as the Hylian and Navi were about to enter the destined path, a boy with bright-orange hair stopped them from coming any closer by putting his little hand up like one of those stern officers they'd met earlier.

"You again! What reason do you have to go see the Great Deku Tree this time?... oh, is that right? He called you here to have a word with him? You'd better not be pulling my leg, Link! I still don't think you belong here with us Kokiri."

With no choice but to let Link and his fairy through, this Kokiri, Mido, walked to the side to let the duo pass through. He was one of those characters from Legend of Zelda who'd _never_ change, but over time everyone had gotten used to him. _Every story_ had to have a _Mido_ in it.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts were left stunned as they finished hearing why Rei suggested they hold another meeting.

"You mean another land has been pulled from out of that book?" asked Lita, "Just _what_ is Ganondorf trying to accomplish?"

"Whatever it is, we can't let him get away with it. Link and the others would prefer to figure this out on their own, but as the Sailor Scouts, I don't believe we should just _stand by_," Ami declared to her friends confidently, "It _is my_ fault that we're in this.

"Ami, don't blame yourself for what's happened," Darien tried cheering up the girl, "How were you supposed to know that any of this would happen? How would any of us know? This is just like those battles with the Negaverse and Black Moon Clan. All we can do is do what we do best."

"Darien's right, Ami. Whoever sent that book here _knew_ it would be found one day. So we must do everything we can to take it back from Ganondorf, and then we can begin finding out its origins," Luna assured Ami with a brief tone.

"You guys are both right," Ami found her smile, "Heaping all the blame on to myself doesn't tell us what we need to know. Let's move on to forming a strategy."

"Mm-hm!"

* * *

After making his way through the winding path, Link finally reached the Great Deku Tree and stood with a fair distance between them.

Navi flew up to the enormous tree and spoke to him. "We are here, Great Deku Tree."

...

...

"Navi, thank ye for coming here. Both ye and Link are the only ones who I can discuss an important matter to. I get the strangest feeling that we are no longer in Hyrule. A mysterious force has brought us here to a different world that sits outside this forest. I believe that that desert man in black armor is responsible."

Link and Navi both eyed each other silently. They found it as a wrong move to tell the Great Deku Tree that the feeling he had was true. Even for a guardian like him, it would be too much to explain and then have to go into details about. So, in the meantime, they would hear what he had to say.

"Navi. Dost thou know why thou were chosen to help guide and watch over this boy?"

"No, Great Deku Tree. _Why?_"

"Because, thou are a not just a guardian fairy, but a true friend. The other guardian fairies of the forest wouldn't have been as loyal and true to Link as ye are. Continue traveling with him and do not blame yourself for when things go wrong. Ye are doing all ye know how to dost, and Link appreciates you for that."

Navi turned her glow-encased self over to Link and looked at him. They'd been through a lot together since their adventure began and it _was_ because of the distances they went that their companionship never wavered.

The Great Deku Tree was right. At anytime in their lives, there should never be any reason for her to doubt her abilities.

Maybe she didn't realize the depth of the situation _right now_, but the Great Deku Tree saw it best to encourage the fairy anyhow. Everyone needed to know they were doing good if they were.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree."

"I have been able to tell ye of this important matter. Now ye must meet with the Princess of Destiny. Link. Take this stone with you."

A pastel-green light manifested in front of Link and grew bigger and brighter until it flashed like a firework.

Link uncovered his eyes and was gazing upon the green and shining stone that the Kokiri and Great Deku Tree guarded. The Kokiri's Emerald.

"Navi... thou art faithful and wise. Help Link take that stone to the Princess. Watch out for that desert man."

"We will, Great Deku Tree... well, we should get going, Link. Huh?"

The instant Navi and Link turned from the Great Deku Tree to leave, they heard a loud howl from what sounded like a wolf.

The duo looked behind them and found three Wolfos charging at them viciously with those spooky pale-yellow eyes.

Link reached for his sword as these wolves decided to attack him all at once. Little did they know, he had the _perfect counter-attack_.

"Watch out!" Navi watched Link perform what was called a parry attack by dodging the Wolfos' claws and striking each of them down, but not for good unfortunately; each monster started getting back up on their legs and were still ready to sink their teeth into Link.

Link sucked in a breath and started to leap at one of his opponents, but a random and bright light suddenly appeared that knocked them away.

When this light faded, he saw a gorgeous woman with pig-tails that touched her ankles,eyes like polished rubies, a dress with a gold bow in the middle of her chest, and golden heels. Who was she?

"Hello, young man," this lady said with silky smoothness in her voice, "You've done well to make it here and get the Kokiri's Emerald. But please, let me help you with the rest."

Whoever this woman was revealed a heart-shaped bell and raised it above her head. "STRAWBERRY... TWINKLE, YELL!"

A glorious golden light appear from the sky where a white Pegasus came into view. Link was left awestruck and watched this beautiful horse make its way towards him.

"_Link_. There is a destiny that still rests in you. Look deeper within yourself to find it." This horse's horn glowed and Link felt a new power wash over him. Inside and out his body.

When a golden circle moved from the crown of Link's head to the soles of his feet his tunic and cap both became a majestic gold. The Kokiri Sword grew longer in length, and most amazing of all, he aged by seven years.

It was an astonishing thing to see a boy grow in height, gain broader shoulders, and develop their handsome mature features before a person's very eyes. Navi watched it happen instead of seeing him slumber for seven years, and now the mysterious woman was witnessing it for the first time.

The woman was left speechless but retained her seriousness, and together with Navi and the Great Deku Tree watched Link reappear as the same hero that'd saved Hyrule. _Now_ he would have to save Tokyo.

An older Link look down at himself as though he'd never aged before. He remembered having to become this old when he went inside the Sacred Realm before the Hero of Time was called. Now that that hero was resurrected, there was still one last item he would need to fully fulfill his deed.

The Pegasus let out another neigh. "Do not let your heart be troubled. Put your trust in me."

It vanished after telling Link this while they mysterious woman stayed.

Link wondered who exactly she was, but the Wolfos didn't give him time to ponder on that thought.

"Hn!" He tightened his grip around his weapon and felt that same new energy rise to the surface to help him finish these enemies off.

Link looked down as he noticed the symbol of Triforce of Courage flash on his right hand constantly. He'd gained this power by proving his courage throughout ever test life gave him, and so now he was using it again to win this fight.

"Haah!"

Like a speeding golden bullet, Link flew at the Wolfos and dealt them with an unbelievably fast set of attacks. The Triforce of Courage kept each shaggy-coated monster bound in flashing bright light, so Link never stopped.

No one could keep track of how many hits Link landed, but at the end, he sent a final slash from his sword that sent his foes high into the air and made them explode into something very much like fireworks.

The woman watched this light show with so much admiration and respect for the hero that brought it about. She was glad that she could show up and help him.

With the Great Deku Tree's Meadow regaining its peace and serenity, Link put the Kokiri Sword away and turned to her. He deserved an explanation for why she arrived like she did, and she understand that.

"I know you're probably wondering who I am and why I came to help you. But, I'm not able to explain everything to you now. I'll leave with at least giving you my name. I am White Lady."

This White Lady character took a step back and disappeared in a flurry of angel feathers, knowing she left Link still confused but feeling more confident about the battles that would come his way. She would reveal herself to him when the time was right.

"Hm. Huh."

Before Link saw it coming, his seven years were taken from him and he changed back into that child with the Kokiri Tunic and small Kokiri Sword that first stepped foot here. He'd gained new abilities and met new allies, though at the same time he knew Ganondorf was getting stronger and creating more obstacles.

Each side was setting up their chess pieces while recognizing that the opposing side may learn some new strategies.

* * *

Wasting no time whatsoever, Ami and her friends approached Kokiri Forest and saw that it was guarded by yellow caution tape just as the Hyrule Kingdom had been.

The area was empty since police had threatened to cite people for staying and loitering. The news was feeding civilians the extra details, so sticking wasn't the favored idea anymore.

"Woah! This forest is pretty huge," commented Serena, "Huh?"

Serena immediately spotted Link and Navi stepped out of this forest's entrance. For time being, Ami didn't think that they should know anyone was spying on them, so everyone ran away and hid behind different parked cars on the street then got back up when the coast was clear.

"I don't think we should do this. Darien convinced them to give us another chance, so why are we hiding from them?" Serena asked Ami.

"To a degree, they're still upset, and that's understandable. Staying hidden from them like this will help us see how far they can get if we weren't able to help them."

"Yeah. The possibility that an enemy sent them here still exists, so keeping our distance means we might learn who that _enemy_ is," Lita helped clarify Ami's statement.

"Ami. What did Link do when he lived in Kokiri Village before when Legend of Zelda happened?" asked Artemis, who was also watching Link hurry down the opposite direction.

While Ami began to explain, everyone got up to their feet and started walking after the Hylian at a steady pace.

"He was brought there by his mother who was terribly injured. A civil war between all the races in Hyrule occurred, and Link's father was one of the King of Hyrule's knights. The Deku Tree called Navi to go and bring Link to him so he could save him from the curse Ganondorf place on him but sadly, the Deku Tree was doomed to die from the start, so he gave Link the Kokiri's Emerald before he passed away and told him to take it to Zelda."

"So then Link must be taking Zelda that same stone now, right?" asked Darien.

"Yes. After that, he'll most likely go to retrieve the other Spiritual Stones."

"_Other stones?" _Luna replied with surprise. "So Ganondorf intends on bringing out all of the elements from this story, then?"

"Well, Luna, he's made it _this far._ We just have to move along and keep up with it," Artemis wore grim determination on his furry face.

"This all feels like a some kind of board game." Mina saw a cute guy across the street but then saw their girlfriend get out from the car and sighed. She would never get her chance, would she? "I want it to be over soon..."

"You could say that again. It doesn't really feel that long since we've found Legend of Zelda and all of this happened but I already don't like it," Serena stated thoughtfully, "What _bad guy_ would want to send a _book_ here?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Serena." Luna stayed alongside Artemis and crossed another street with her friends when the streetlight changed to red. "_Whoever_ it is, the Sailor Scouts will make sure to put a stop them."

* * *

"Link... I always knew that you wouldn't stay in this forest." Saria stared at Link's back for some time, until the boy nervously turned around and gave her his full attention.

The Hylian left through Kokiri Village and was about to walk along this bridge when she was already there in front of the other side. _Just like before._

"And that's okay, because we'll still be friends forever, right? The other Kokiri and I talked about it and we all came to an agreement. You'll always be one of us, whether you stay here or find somewhere outside to live. You're part of our family, Link."

Upon hearing this last statement, tears almost came to Link's eyes.

Of course. He should've always remembered that he had such great friends like this one here. Saria would always be there for him.

Wanting to stay brave, Link wiped his eyes before any cascades rolled down his face.

Navi was sympathetic for the boy and felt sad herself. This was a tough decision that he'd had to make by leaving this forest a second time. He had his reasons, but Saria wished they could be different.

"Link. You still have my ocarina."

Right.

Link retrieved this instrument from his satchel and looked down at it as he remembered the day Saria first gave it to him. It looked just as new now as it had before. He would always treasure it and keep it like a momento.

"Then you'll always have a piece of Kokiri Village with you. A piece of your friends. A piece of the childhood we all spent together." Saria looked up at Link one last time before he turned around to go and ended their touching renuion. "Promise that you won't forget about me."

Link could never do that.

The child gave a head nod to his dear friend's request, then went on his way and left.

A mythical saga was being reborn.

* * *

Rini gasped as she saw Link hurry past her on the street corner without taking notice of her or Luna-P.

"Rini!" Serena called for the girl.

She and the others were across the street.

"Hi, everyone! Sorry I took so long." Rini went across the crosswalk and joined her older friends within a matter of seconds. "So why'd you all call me here again?"

"So you wouldn't be _by_ _yourself, duh! _This city's not safe now that Ganondorf has the book," Serena explained, being a bit motherly.

"How did it go with you meeting your new friend, Rini?" Rei knelt down and changed the subject.

"It was okay, Rei." Rini fiddled with the ends of her uniform skirt.

"The girls and I were thinking that maybe you should invite this friend of yours to the Christmas Party in a few weeks."

"_Invite them?_" Rini blushed, "I-I haven't given that any thought yet! Besides, I don't know if they'll be able to come."

Soon a sly grin appeared on Serena's face, and she turned to her friends who also started seeing how suspicious Rini looked. This little tike was hiding something.

"Ohhh, I see where this is going. Well if you wanted to invite a boy to the Christmas Party, then don't worry. He'll have fun!" Serena giggled.

"Isn't it adorable? Rini may already be having her first boyfriend... hey, wait!" Mina cut her sentence short, "That means she'll have a boyfriend before any of us do! No! I cannot allow that, in the name of Venus!"

Artemis slapped his forehead and sighed at these silly declarations Mina was making. Boys, let alone Christmas parties was _not_ what the Sailor Scouts should be focusing on right now. The fate of the world hung in the balance.

"You girls don't need to be worried about any of that right now. We need to be keeping ours eyes on _Link_," came Luna's voice.

* * *

Having been back at the shrine for at least twenty minutes, Rei barely left Zelda and her friends to be alone by the warm fireplace after bringing in some tea.

"Here. It's kind've hot, so be careful."

After respectfully grabbing her cup and sipping from it when it was cool, Zelda looked down at her reflection in its black liquid and began to reflect back on that day Ganondorf appeared with the book. The more she thought about, the more Tuxedo Mask's words rang through her ears like warning sirens. How everything between them was _now _wasn't right.

When Link came back with the Kokiri's Emerald, he'd shown it to her and Impa, and they said that

"Impa. I am beginning to feel that it is wrong of us to treat Rei and the others this way. They knew the truth about that book, but telling us would not have made a difference. To them, we are characters from a book, but just consider what might they be to us?"

Impa set her cup down on the wooden floor beside her then gave Zelda her attention. "So you're saying that to us they might just be characters themselves?"

"Yes, it's a possibility. They're world contrasts greatly from ours. They knew who we were after reading about our lives before we told them who we were. Ganondorf could very well be repeating what he tried to do _before,_ except, _this time_ is farther into the future from the one Link traveled into."

"I think I understand what you are saying, Zelda. But then how do we explain Ganondorf escaping from the Void of the Realm? How could he have broken the seal that we Sages put on him?"

"_That_ is something I am unsure of," Zelda made a concerned frown, "In the meantime, we should go and apologize to the girls."

As Zelda rose from the floor in her royal dress and headed for the door, she thought back to yesterday when she cried into Serena's chest and the older girl told her that everything was going to be okay. Deep down, the princess still wanted to hold on to that promise.

She, Impa, Link, and a hovering Navi left to go into Rei's room.

Right when Ami was about to narrate the story of why Link needed the Kokiri's Emerald, he, Navi, Zelda, and Impa came in and changed the entire atmosphere.

"Oh. Zelda," Rei began with surprise, "Did any of you want anymore tea?"

"No thank you. We came to apologize to all of you. It was not fair of us to consider breaking our alliance when you made your confessions. We may not know why we have been sent here, but you are willing to help us, and that is something we appreciate. We are sorry."

"It's okay." Serena got up from where she was to go over to Zelda and pull her into a hug. Now she was the one admitting that she needed someone to lean on; Serena wasn't that much older to admit that she needed an embrace. Zelda brought out the innocent inner child in her and maybe that was a good thing.

Darien and the rest of Serena's friends found themselves going over to the Legend of Zelda characters to apologize to them too. Whether it was Darien kneeling in front of Link and talking with him, Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita giving Impa handshakes, or the Moon Cats smiling up at Navi when they were certain a tiny smile existed under that soft white glow.

Luna-P hovered near Rini as it watched the pink girl also hug Zelda and find herself unable to let go. This princess was so wise and mature, but also kind and sweet.

"We're sorry for not telling you about the book sooner." Serena started weeping as a tear rolled down her cheek and she felt all of her depressions and worries begin to slip away. The teenager would make sure to keep that promise she made to Zelda the day before. It was just the type of things that friends did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edited: 5/23/14**

Later, Link showed Ami and his other newest friends the Kokiri's Emerald. It glistened just as Ami read about it doing from Legend of Zelda. None of the jewels from Molly's mom's store, Osa-P Jewellers, could compare to it.

"The Kokiri's Emerald... the Spiritual Stone of Earth. We must keep this out of Ganondorf's grasp and not let him get any of the others. I am certain that he will bring the other places were the **Goron's Ruby** and** Zora's Sapphire **to obtain those also," Zelda declared.

"We guessed the same thing," replied Darien, "What kind of place was the Goron's Ruby in? That can tells us where to look for it here in _this world_."

"The Goron's Ruby was given as a hidden treasure to the Gorons and their tribe leader, Darunia. He rules over the Goron Tribe in Goron City, located on Death Mountain."

"So, it'd be in a mountainous region then? I don't know if I have any _hiking boots_..." Mina thought about her wardrobe.

* * *

One who was hiking up a mountain outside Crossroads City would hear chickens noises from down below and look down to discover a mysterious little village. How something like this was here inside these mountains for all this time was a big mystery. News reporters would be psyched when they saw this for themselves.

The hiker developed a silly idea in their head that telling others about this village would get them money and fame. So reporters with microphones and journalists with pencils and cameras ready came to this village as soon as the news reached them.

"I'm Susan Fey, and right now we have _just_ discovered another mysterious new land! A hiker came upon this while he was casually going about their day, but I'm not sure he realizes how closer this brings detectives to solving this whole mystery! Right now, I'm standing outside this gate waiting to see if any of the village's_ citizens_ come out and say something. Stay tuned and find out what happens! This is Susan Fey, on Ginga Radio!"

"I can't believe this!" Having been at home when she heard this news, Molly wondered if Serena or Ami knew about it and decided to contact them. However, both girls' mothers answered the phone and told Molly that they were at their friend Rei's house, so Molly motioned to dial the priestess's number.

_..._

_..._

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rei! I was wonderin' if I coold tawlk ta' Serena. Is she ovva' thea'?"

"Yeah. Let me go and get her for you."

Rei left from the hallway and had Serena come to the phone as was requested.

Serena put the phone to her ear and was surprised to hear accented voice on the other line. Gradually, she was learning what exactly this person called her for.

"Molly? What's up? ... no, I didn't... what? Are you kidding me? ... well _yeah_, that's really strange... umm, we took care of that. Yeah, you don't have to worry about it anymore."

It did Serena a lot of good to know that she could ease Molly about Legend of Zelda and the school girl wouldn't find the object more suspicious than it already was. The Sailor Scouts were doing the best they could to figure out _themselves._

Link sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly. He thought about the discussion him and his friends shared how before Molly called. They'd talked about the matter of Link going to Death Mountain; it'd been such a long time since he and visited that place, let alone Kakariko Village. The hero remembered his first journey, but Ganondorf wouldn't let the adventure flow as smooth as before. _This _time, things would change.

"Kakariko Village is where I live," Impa shared this fact with her friends as they approached the wooded entrance gate, "Since it is no longer a Sheikah-exclusive village, I've opened it up to those who can't afford to live in Hyrule Castle Town and hired a group of carpenters to expand its size, so that one day it can be a true city."

"That's really admirable," Artemis commented, "So we'll be sure to see some people there."

When Artemis noticed Serena and Rei come back in the room and sit down, he, Impa, and the others learned what Molly had called for and were utterly astonished. The very places that they just talked about were the same ones she'd informed Serena of. They sounded awfully similar to assume otherwise.

"Those places Molly told you about _have_ to be Kakariko Village and Death Mountain," Luna spoke with certainty, "Ganondorf's helping this story move along in the hopes that _this time_ it ends _his way,_ but we won't let that happen."

"I'll be glad when he shows up again. Ganondorf's gonna pay for everything he's caused." Lita pounded her fists together as she thought about that moment when she and the other Sailor Scouts would help Link take the King of Evil down once and for all. That would be a great day.

"Does everyone understand our plan?" Ami began a few minutes later, "We'll use Serena's pen to disguise those of us who aren't from Hyrule to sneak our way inside Kakariko Village. Once there, Link will go up to Death Mountain while the rest of us wait for him to return. From there, it will be whatever _Ganondorf_ decides..."

* * *

For anyone who yearned for the simple days with farming and raising chickens, or in this case, Cuccos, then Kakariko Village was the place for them to be. A place where you could come to appreciate all you had because that person next to you lived the same way, because the founder of this village was reliable and kind enough to open her house to the public and hire carpenters to expand it to be a city that might very well outshine Hyrule Castle Town. _That _was the kind of place Tokyo would now have to investigate.

Police put yellow tape across the Kakariko Village entrance while journalists and cameramen stared past it and saw its simple villagers walk to and fro.

How long had this village been here? Years? Decades? _Centuries?_

Whoever the people in this place were, they certainly weren't from Azabu-Juuban or any of its neighboring districts.

"You people with your flashy cameras don't need to be here. Us cops don't even know where this or any of those other places came from. Go and tell your bosses that these mysterious places are all off limits until further notice."

All of those who the public officials asked to leave sadly turned and walked back down the narrow rocky trail that led to Kakariko Village. It was one that lived between a set of mountains and had a few trees here and there.

Luna and the other heroes hid behind some of them when they watched Azabu-Juuban civilians walk through it to leave back to the city.

"Serena. Here is the Luna Pen." Luna did her backflip and the magical disguise pen appeared. "For its powers to work on _all _of us, we must stand around Serena as she changes us into Kakariko Villagers."

Since Impa, Zelda, and Link were already in suitable attire, Serena's main friends gathered around her and she took the pen into her hand and raised it above her head. "DISGUISE POWER! Turn me and my friends into commoners from Kakariko Village!"

Serena had used the Luna Pen on multiple occasions. She was used to its energy's warmth and disguising properties.

As for Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Darien, and Rini, this would be their first time.

These friends having their outfits converted into poor villager clothes reappeared in a white flash, and just as they'd all hoped, they were now officially new guests who Impa would invite to the formerly Sheikah-exclusive village and let them lodge in her house if needed.

They'd just moved their next chess pawn.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Mina looked down at herself and put a hand to her dress. It looked stylish enough for the task at hand.

"What is it that you're not sure about?" Artemis wore an almost deadpanned expression as the cat was most certain that he knew why his closest friend said this. She could get so caught up in beauty sometimes and forget the important things, causing him to have to talk to her almost like she were still a child.

"This dress. I know it's what people in this place wear, but they could at least have a few brighter colors. I feel like an old lady."

"How you girls look in those clothes isn't a priority," Luna interjected miserably. This feline knew how Artemis felt as Serena had those same moments with her clothes and exaggerated the matter while other important matters still lie outside _her universe_. Both these Moon Cats were dealing with prime examples of_ teenage girls_.

"Those outfits that you all have on are only disguises so that those officers don't make _us_ leave like they asked all those journalists to. Finding the perfect villager attire is a matter that you can deal with on your own time, but for now it's our tactic."

"Who are you people?" The same officer that made others leave from entering Kakariko Village saw Luna and her party and decided to interrogate them since they were out here by these trees appearing like they had nothing to do. He couldn't shake off the feeling down in his gut that said they were up to something suspicious and approaching them before they were able to carry out that plan would be a smart idea.

_Meow..._

Luna felt disgusted from the way that cat sound came out from her throat. She hated behaving like a normal cat, because she, and Artemis, weren't average house cats to begin with. Though hopefully this cop here came to believe that and not feel inclined to carry on with interrogations.

"Uhh..." Serena grew nervous as the officer looked with a stern stare. Just what they needed before starting their adventure.

"How long have you people lived here? This village was discovered by a hiker just a few hours ago and now the whole city is crazed about it. Why does it all look like it's been frozen in time and stuck in medieval times? The _rest of the world_ has moved on."

"It is just as you say, sir." Impa took a step forward and approached the officer as boldly as any other Sheikah might have. "This village used to be inhabited by my people, the Sheikah. I am the last one who remains. I welcome those who cannot afford to live outside this mountain range, and so what you see are poor commoners."

As Impa was giving the officer this explanation, she couldn't help but admit how much it correlated with Zelda's Theory that the princess mentioned back at the Hikawa Shrine. Even after _all these centuries,_ there were still those who couldn't afford to stay anywhere outside Kakariko Village. It was a priceless guess, a fascinating opinion.

Either way, the officer bought into it and was now left a little speechless.

"Well if they can't afford to live in the city, haven't any charity services came and donated? At how much of a rate is this place progressing?"

"I hired carpenters who are building more houses to expand this village. One day, it will be a true city and more of those who are poor will be welcomed in," Impa finalized her statement so eloquently.

"So, it's progress is going _kinda_ good at least? Mam', if you don't mind, I'll need to ask you some more questions. I'm not sure if I fully accept everything you've told me. Is there somewhere we can sit down and talk?"

"Yes. We can discuss more about this matter inside my house." Impa began to lead the cop towards the Kakariko Village entrance where they continued under the yellow tape and went further to where Impa's house was.

"So, what do we do now that Impa's left with that officer?" asked a puzzled Serena.

"Simple, we stick to our same plan. Link will head up to Death Mountain to get the Goron's Ruby, and as for us, I suppose we'll just have to blend in," Ami answered simply.

"You mean we just explore and hang out?" queried Lita, "That shouldn't be so hard... what kind of people does this village have?"

* * *

"Link, I'm sure you remember what you'll need before heading up to Death Mountain. The wooden shield that you have wouldn't last if you took it now, so why don't we visit one the shops and see if they have a** better one**?" Navi received a nod after making this suggestion, and she and Link started for the Bazaar that lie a short distance away from them, when suddenly Mina came over to them.

"Hey, you two! Ami was right about this village. I haven't seen a single interesting guy here! What are you both up to?"

"We were just on our way to visit the Bazaar so Link can be prepared for this next adventure," Navi told Mina, "And you, Mina?"

"Oh, the girls and I were just exploring, trying to meet people. It feels like it's been forever since that cop started his interrogations with Impa. Do you think I can hang with you guys for a bit? I'm bored."

Link nodded to this girl's request then led the way to the Bazaar.

Maybe someone who Mina would want to meet wasn't in this village. For all she knew, it could've been someone related to Zelda, or Link. Older brother of one of theirs, maybe?

Link and Mina's shoes clicked against the shop's tiled floor as they both came on in and met the Bazaar's shop owner.

"What kind of items are you kids looking for? My current hot seller is the Hylian Shield."

What Link needed to buy _was_ a Hylian Shield. It might've been too big for him, but wouldn't burn to ashes like his Deku Shield when the right enemies scorched it.

The child reached into his wallet to take out 80 Rupees.

Mina studied what this place had to offer and saw Hearts, Bombs, and Deku Nuts. The blonde wondered if Link was going to buy any of these other items on these shelves, but before she could ponder on it, he made his purchase and turned around to leave. And so Mina followed the little hero, assuring herself that maybe he was well stocked on all his weapons and therefore ready.

* * *

After becoming acquainted with some of the tenants in Impa's House, Zelda, Serena, Lita, Ami, Rei, Darien, Rini, and the Moon Cats waited a little while longer for Impa to rejoin them outside after that officer got all her answers.

The Sheikah came down her front porch stairs after he did and watched him stop to give a farewell.

"Thank you for your time, Mam'. I'll be coming back here with more questions. You and the villagers should at least _visit_ Azabu-Juuban _sometimes_. Or maybe even Shiba Koen. Anyways, have a nice day."

The officer turned and continued back out of Kakariko Village with a calmer demeanor about himself. There'd been no reason to be stern towards Impa and these other people. They were just like any other third world country who lived somewhere suburban. Though the fact that it was high up in the mountains made him feel a bit off. Well, he'd return soon enough.

Feeling that the officer was out of earshot, Luna put her eyes on Impa's. "What did that officer ask you about, Impa?"

"He asked if this town is so poor, then why was it built here around these mountains. I told him that the Sheikah are a race whose duty it is to protect others. A region secluded and vast like this would be perfect for us Sheikah to train and meditate in beside its waterfalls."

"Of course. I'm glad that officer believed you," Rei said, relieved, "I also need a peaceful atmosphere when I sit in front of my ceremonial fire, and I'm just a priestess."

"So the Sheikah were also ninjas then?" Artemis asked Impa with curiosity.

"You could say that. We like to think of ourselves more as guardians, since it's always been our duty to protect Royal Members of the Hyrule Family."

"That's just as good." Rini finally set her eyes on Link. "So, Link, you're going up to Death Mountain on your own? I thought the Sailor Scouts were coming with you."

"Link is considered one of the Gorons' _Sworn Brothers_. This was a connection that was formed formed when he defeated the Dodongo King, so that way Link would always be a member of Goron City and could come back and visit," Navi explained to Rini.

"So then those who aren't part of that connection aren't allowed?" Luna asked.

"Right. So the rest of you won't be able to come with us. We're sorry."

"That's okay. You and Link retreat and come back if things get too bad," Lita assured Navi.

"Link. There is one thing I want to tell you before you leave. When you go to Goron City, tell them about Ganondorf and why it is important that they give you their hidden treasure," Zelda said to Link in serious yet soft sentences, "Be careful."

This Princess of Hyrule and her comrades watched Link walk out the door with anticipation stirring their hearts. This game that they were playing against Ganondorf was still just beginning as he had moved this second pawn.

Now it was the heroes' turn to move theirs.

Once walking past the Clock Soldier who guarded a certain black gate, Link went past it and was at the start of the Death Mountain Trail. In order to reach Goron City, he would have to follow the mountainous path along the edge of the cliff, and that's when he would see the way to the home of Gorons. Its distance and routes were still so farmiliar, so he went about his epic quest with the always loyal Navi fluttering beside him.

A cute but bored sigh came from out of Rini. This bunny-haired girl was standing all by her lonesome self on a tower that was built on top of Impa's house. She'd gotten up here by thanks of its ladder and wasn't sure when she wanted to go back down.

Nothing interesting seemed to be going on. While Impa was making Darien and Zelda more acquainted with more of Kakariko Village's villagers, Luna and Artemis were taking a pleasant stroll through the place to have their own personal conversation. And meanwhile, Serena and her best friends waltzed around like they were in search of something...

Pretty strange.

"You guys, I'm sure there's a better way for us to pass time while we're here in this village. The chances of meeting young attractive men are very slim."

"Ami, don't be so pessimistic! There's gotta be some cute guys in this village _somewhere_," Serena tried assuring the blue-haired girl.

"But Ami read about this village from that book, didn't she?" Lita placed some small strands of her brown hair behind her ear, "If there _are_ good men here then she would tell us."

"Did you girls say you're looking for good men?"

Lita almost jumped and spun around to find that same aged man from earlier. The one who was instructing those carpenters to build that same house across from Impa's. _Mutoh_ was his name.

He laughed in a scoffing manner and crossed his arms as he spoke. "I happen to know some men who would be _qualified bachelors_ for four of you pretty ladies. Honest, hardworking men who would be able to give you everything your young hearts could possibly want."

"Uh..." Even though Serena was obviously already taken by someone, she wouldn't want any of her best friends to be paired up with one of Mutoh's carpenters if those were the same guys that he was referring to. _Was it_ them? _Who else_ could it be? "Well, I'm already taken, but who were you thinking of match-making my friends with?"

"With my hired carpenters of course! They might not have the best work ethic, but marriage might be just the thing they need to make them get their acts together. They're a bunch of lazy employees."

Serena and the others gulped and started feeling beads of sweat run down the sides of their faces. This old man was serious about pairing the four of them up with those carpenters. They were too old, probably never had romances, let alone crushes.

Serena couldn't let her friends be set up with men like that, and she knew that they definitely didn't want that either. So they needed to brush Mutoh off.

Ami cleared her throat before she spoke. "Unfortunately, we will have to decline on that offer, Mutoh. We aren't adults yet and will have to ask our parents what they think about this marriage idea."

"Oh..." Mutoh crossed his arms as if Ami's response enlightened him. Maybe it actually did. "I get it. Well, the boys will be here waiting. They aren't going anywhere."

Rini wasn't sure what crazy situation Serena and the others had gotten themselves into this time. They were down there by the Well of Three Features with Mutoh talking to them and he'd laughed.

Just sort of catastrophe had her future-mother caused _this _time?

"Thanks for saying all those things you said back there, Ami. That guy is officially weird."

With Mutoh out of their hair, for now at least, Serena and friends started towards the graveyard that was located at the back of Kakariko Village past the Windmill. Why they were heading in that direction, Rini didn't know, because Impa had specifically warned them about it having ghastly beings known as Poes. They must have _wanted_ trouble.

"Mutoh is serious about marrying you guys off to those carpenters."

"Well at least he wasn't pressuring you, Serena!" barked a still irritated Rei, "Why did you have to go and ask him more about it instead of just keeping your mouth shut? Now we have to worry about him and those carpenters harassing us _every time_ we come here."

"How was I supposed to know it'd be the Carpenters? From what we've seen, they're nowhere near to be being marriage material, or even _boyfriend_ material."

"That's _exactly_ why he recommended them." As Lita had a hand to her hip, she looked straight ahead with fixed seriousness. "He doesn't know how to get those guys to get anything done, no matter how stern he is. Marrying them off to four innocent girls means that _he_ won't have to put up with them."

"But then who would finish expanding this village?" Mina thought out loud, "Impa hopes that one day it'll be a city. These carpenters she's hired are the only ones she found to get the job done."

"I just hope that this all gets forgotten. Then maybe a certain _Meat Ball Head _won't blabber like she did just now and we can all move on with our lives," Rei glared at Serena.

"Give me a break, _Rei_! I _didn't know,_ alright?" Serena heaved out a sigh before she saw the entrance to Kakariko Village's graveyard in her view. They were in front of it now, with the full knowledge that those Poes lived inside but the boredom that not even talks of marriage could fix.

Rini still wouldn't want to visit the graveyard, whether or not she wasn't by herself; it sounded creepy. Serena and the others would wish that they would've listened to Impa and stayed away from it. But, teenagers around their ages just had those sorts of personal fables.

"Those girls must be awfully curious to want to visit that graveyard."

Helios?

Rini looked to her right and indeed saw this person standing next to her as though he'd been in her presence the whole time.

Helios had been his name that she learned of that night in that dream of hers.

"And I see that you're watching them make their way there, Rini." Helios stared down at Rini and flashed a friendly smile. "How long have you been standing up here on this tower?"

Helios listened to Rini give an answer, along with an explanation of why she came up here and that she had wondered when they would meet again.

"I planned on visiting you around this time, actually."

Really?

It was strange how Helios said this when Rini barely thought on it a short while before he came.

The girl remembered something important that she'd meant to talk to her new friend about. She got his attention in the hopes that they could talk about it _now._

"Helios?"

"Yes, Rini?"

With her small hands clasped together, Rini told Helios that she wanted to be of help to Link again; for by now, the boy seemed like he was more confident in his himself and believed he was still the same person even if Ganondorf tore out those pages.

"As you wish, Rini. But you must remember... Link will have to face the last battle alone, while you will still be there to encourage him." Before disappearing back to Elysion, Helios gave a proper bow to the Crown Princess of Earth and bid her farewell. "I must go for now, but I will be back. Farewell, Rini."

And she watched him fade away, just like that.

From down below, Darien looked up at the tower that his future-daughter was on and called her name. "Rini!"

"Hm?"

"There's something I want to ask you!"

When Rini climbed down the ladder and approached Darien, he asked if she'd seen Serena and the others. She gave him the answer he wanted, and he became totally shocked.

"You mean they went to the graveyard that Impa warned them not to go into? What could they want to go there for?"

"I dunno." Rini shrugged her tiny shoulders then followed Darien back to Impa's house with a better conscience. If the older girls didn't want to heed Impa's words, it was on them. _Rini_ here would be a good girl.

When she and Darien arrived there, Darien told the Shiekah of Serena's visit to the graveyard, regardless of how she advised them not to go there.

She was not pleased.

"So, they went to that graveyard even after I told them it was filled with Poes. Well, we must let them learn the hard way. They're all still very young."

It was at this point of the conversation that Impa went over to her teapot being heated on the stove and turned the fire off so she could pour tea for Darien, Rini, Zelda, and herself. She had the strongest feeling that the Sailor Scouts would learn to take her words to heart more after this graveyard experience. They would.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edited: 5/29/14**

Link stepped into Goron City and started heading down its stairs when an all too familiar rolling noise interrupted his train of thought. He turned around and watched a rock automatically accelerate towards him then come from out of its fetal position and stand as a hulking rock-solid giant.

This character and others who lived here in this humongous cave were humanoid rock-eaters referred to as Gorons. This was the second race Link had met across his first journey when he was collect the Spiritual Stones and needed the Spiritual Stone of Fire.

The Gorons appeared as violent and threatening, but actually were peaceful, and slightly unintelligent. They wouldn't so much as hurt a fly.

"Brother!" This Goron cried with a panicked tone.

He looked so helpless and distressed that for a split second he didn't look like a Goron; for anyone as carefree and laid back as him or other Gorons shouldn't have any problems, unless the fault was on _someone else_.

"You've arrived just in time! While Darunia was away, Ganondorf's followers came and took our brothers! All of them are trapped in the **Fire Temple** and will be eaten by an evil dragon who is known for devouring Gorons. Please help, Link!"

Before Link did anything else, the hero left from this Goron who'd explained his peoples' crisis and headed for the Goron Shop.

It was expected for Ganondorf to already come here to the Gorons' home and cause trouble, so he would keep playing the wizard at this game and move his next _piec_e across the _board_.

Link went inside the shop and was met by the Goron Shop Owner, one of the only few giants who hadn't been captured by Ganondorf's minions.

Like Kakariko Village, Goron Shop was also stocked with Hearts except that it had the addition of Bombs, Red Potions, and, the special Goron Tunic.

The Goron Tunic looked exactly like the one on Link had on, except it was colored a deep crimson and would allow the Hylian to survive where he was going.

Normally this shirt could only be worn by Link when he was an adult, but he wouldn't be able to go inside the Fire Temple without it on. He didn't have a choice.  
Ganondorf must have believed he would hinder the Hero of Time from rescuing the Gorons because of this size issue, but Link would find a way.

The Goron Shop Owner saw that Link wanted to buy the Goron Tunic and promptly sold it to him. When he watched the kid put it on, he watched hang against his body loosely, making it seem that Link were wearing something more along the lines of a dress and not a tunic at all.

"That tunic doesn't look like it fits well on you. Why don't you bundle up the bottom and wrap that belt around it?"

Link looked down at himself and did as was suggested. His tunic's shoulders still sagged against his little arms, but other than that everything looked okay. Wherever Ganondorf was, if he was snickering about the way his foe looked now, then he was welcome to laugh out all the laughs he possibly could; for soon, he would be vanquished and Link would be the one who had the last laugh.

When Link left the Goron Shop to enter through the secret passage behind Darunia's throne, he reached the entrance to his destination and took in its surroundings. Boiling hot lava, screeching Fire Keese, Torch Slugs, and Red Bubbles galore. All put into one lethally hot mountain crater that would definitely burn Link alive if he hadn't settled on throwing on his new tunic.

Navi looked around as she also seemed to remember this place then went under Link's cap as he started across the bridge to the metal door that laid on the other side of the room.

"Link...?"

In the middle of the bridge when he heard someone call his name, Link came to a halt and looked up towards the metal door. Who'd called for him?

Whoever it was, they'd grabbed the attention of one of the Fire Keese and drew them towards Link. He brought out his boomerang to swing at this flaming bat and beat it, so the winged creature gave a cry that sounded like a mouse squeak and fell down towards the lava to perish.

The person who had called for Link because more recognizable as they came from and stood over him with their tanned rock-like body. It couldn't have been anyone else but the other person who would be here trying to free the Gorons too. Their chief, Darunia.

"Oh, it is you. I want to have a brother-to-brother talk with you, but now's not the time. Ganondorf has caused trouble on Death Mountain again. He has revived the evil ancient dragon, Volagia. He is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him. I went on ahead to try to seal that dragon up, but I failed. With this **huge**** hammer**, I should have been able to beat him like the Hero of the Gorons did."

So that was it. It'd been just as the Goron from Goron City told Link. Darunia tried to distract Volvagia from escaping and wreaking havoc elsewhere but didn't succeed. If he would've stayed then he could've been killed and then the Gorons would have no leader. This hadn't been how the story went.

"Link... I ask you, as my Sworn Brother. Help me free my people before we enter the evil dragon's lair."

Darunia led the way to the same door at the other side of this bridge with Link following him. More Fire Keese descended down to wage war, but the Goron and Hylian took them down easily.

Link twisted the door knob with his small hand and opened the door. They were in a room with different paths to choose from and one of the captured Gorons sitting behind jail bars in the room's top left corner.

"Darunia! Link!" This Goron watched this courageous pair come over to him as they heard his frightened voice.

Darunia grabbed on to the prison bars as if he could break them with just one pull. "Do not worry, brother. Link is here to help us now. Tell us where all of our other brothers are being held prisoner."

Just as Link was also hoping to hear the details to the other Gorons' whereabouts, he sensed an enemy's presence and turned around to see a group of Torch Slugs slowly make their way over to Darunia and him.

"Hmph!" Darunia wouldn't step back when he revealed the Megaton Hammer and could start squashing these blazing creatures. Each pound of his hammer against the floor was so powerful that it almost made the floor shake.

Link lended a helping hand by slashing and stabbing some of these Torch Slugs with the Kokiri Sword. After the last one was defeated, he and Darunia both heard those prison bars come up and the Goron behind them could embrace his freedom now.

"Thank you both for rescuing me! The other Gorons are in some of those other doors you see over there, but you need keys to open each one."

After Link and Darunia shifted their eyes to where the Goron pointed and realized they were going to have to travel to the other side of this heated room, Darunia told the Goron to be careful as he escaped while Link entered the prison cell and found a chest containing one of the keys.

He and Darunia reached the first locked door that was closest and Darunia watched Link put the key in its key hole and open the door precisely. That was when Darunia realized just how glad he was that his Sworn Brother came.

* * *

"What should we do with it?" Serena stared at this Poe's spirit that lingered in front of her and her friends in the graveyard.

Just as Impa had said would occur, a Poe tried to attack the girls as they waltzed through this graveyard, reading different tombstones and trying to enter the graveyard keeper's home when everyone should've known that they never got up during the day; at least the residents of Kakariko Village remembered.

Anyway, as this Poe tried frightening the girls, Lita counter-attacked and caused its spirit to come forth, so now they didn't know what to do with it.

"Didn't Link trap these Poes inside his bottles and sell them?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, but I hardly see the reason for why we should do the same thing. We have no need for Rupees," said Ami, "I would suggest that we let this spirit be and go see what the others are up to."

"Doesn't this place have anything else to do?" Serena queried.

"No, not really. When Link first arrived here, it was only to enter Death Mountain or _here_. In the village, he mostly visited to buy potions or restock on items."

"This wasn't planned out as a _field trip_, Serena," Rei criticized.

"I know that, Rei! But since Link doesn't need our help yet, we might as well find _something_ to keep us occupied. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Now that Serena mentions it, I _am_ getting pretty bored of this place." Mina just cared about if she would find any handsome guys.

"Mina and Serena, Kakariko Village or its residents can't help the way they are. All of this is from a medieval story book, so please just try to adapt to it. And soon, I'm sure that you, Rei, and Lita will all learn to like it like I have."

"What is it about Legend of Zelda that you liked, Ami?" Rei added to this new subject.

"A lot of things. The world of Hyrule is so diverse that you can't help but want to learn every single detail. Each character is so interesting and unique."

Ami felt in her mind that each of her friends probably didn't fully understand what she was saying. The bookworm turned her sights to the far north end of the graveyard and looked to where the biggest of the tombstones was, then back to the graveyard keeper's house. Even he, Dampe, was interesting in his own way.

"I wish Link had an older brother." Mina's focus was up on the clear winter sky. It still poured down soft snowflakes and left not that many clouds. The jolly night that everyone was hoping for was arriving quickly.

Lita, Rei, and Serena couldn't help but start to ponder on the new idea of this statement of Mina's then all turned to Ami.

"_Does_ Link have an older brother, Ami?" Serena asked the girl.

"No, not from what I've read. And I finished the book _two_ times already."

Mina, Rei, and Lita sighed hopelessly. Things here in Kakariko Village _were_ starting to get a little boring...

* * *

As Link and Darunia had done before, they fought different monsters to reach other prison cells and set the innocent Gorons free. Except now more challenges appeared. For instance...

"Link!"

Darunia rushed to the rescue and stopped the Door Mimic from falling on Link by holding it up using his mighty Goron strength. As if it wasn't heavy, the warrior raised it above his head and threw the cursed fake door behind him into the molten lava. "We must be more careful in seeing which doors are real and which ones are not. Maybe that door over there."

Link saw his bigger ally point at a door to their right and so they leaped across platforms to reach it. To their liking, this door wasn't an imitation, and so Link reached out to twist its door knob. After opening it, they stepped inside and looked around until they noticed the next imprisoned Goron some ways ahead of them; the cell could only be opened if someone stepped on its golden switch, so Link carried out this task.

By now, two of the Gorons were freed and safe, and their saviors kept fighting monsters and unlocking doors consecutively, until they came upon a blue and yellow chest with a large key.

Sometime earlier in one of the rooms which that first Goron was rescued from, Darunia noticed a tall door with a peculiar-looking lock on it. So the Goron reminded Link about it and they returned to this room for him to reach up and use the large key to make the tall door come open.

After this door lifted open and Link and Darunia went in, they leaped across a platform to reach a larger one that contained nine magma pits. The first platform started descending until it was back underneath the lava.

Both Link and Darunia caught sign of this, then bravely looked back forward and found a gaping hole up above to view the brisk December sky.

The sun was setting and so now the sky was taking on a reddish-pink. Maybe this day was half-way over, but the battle for the Gorons' freedom and their hidden treasure had just begun.

A monstrous roar stole Darunia's attention and instinctively he gripped his huge hammer tighter. The same beast that his ancestor destroyed was here in this subterranean area, emerging from out of one of the magma pits with embers also shooting up. A a wingless dragon with a helmet-like exoskeleton, a fiery mane, and deep red scales, _this_ was the Scorching Hot Cave Dwelling Dragon... _Volvagia_.

Link raised his weapon as he got a good look at his scaly opponent. He'd defeated many monsters similar to this one before, so there shouldn't have been any reason for why he couldn't beat Volvagia, _again_.

Link felt Navi come out from under his hat and also see Volvagia hovering about them in all his dragon glory. He looked so fiery and scary!

"I don't know Volvagia's weak point. Suppose you keep him distracted while Darunia attacks him with his hammer?" Navi tried to say.

As Link moved to begin an attack, he stopped upon noticing Darunia point his ancestor's hammer at Volvagia, holding the item as if it weren't heavy at all.

"You will be defeated by this hammer again, evil dragon! My ancestor, the Hero of Gorons, destroyed you with it, so I will carry on that legacy! Haah!"

Darunia took the first step to approach Volvagia and strike him down, but the lava dragon shot a fireball at his hands and caused his weapon to fly out out his grasp.

It flew across the platform that everyone was on and landed near Volvagia on his right. The Goron knew that without the Hero of the Goron's hammer, he wouldn't stand a chance against his foe. He needed help and Link was just that person who he would have to rely on. Though that cheap little sword there in his hands wouldn't do him much good either.

They were both at a disadvantage.

Ready to finally end this fight once and for all, Volvagia moved and dove into one of the magma pits on the platform. The one that he went into started bubbling and he emerged from it like a dolphin emerging from water.

"STRAWBERRY... TWINKLE... YELL!"

A familiar female's voice echoed through the Fire Temple and stole Link's attention. He remembered who that voice belonged to.

Darunia, seeing that Volvagia had also been distracted, ran for his ancestor's hammer and retrieved it from the ground.

"Link! White Lady has came to our rescue again!" a surprised Navi exclaimed, "And that Pegasus is also here."

Helios arrived soon after White Lady rang her bell and flew down to meet Link. The mythical creature bent his head down to send Link power from the golden crystal on his forehead and transform him into that hero whom the Great Deku Tree was rescued by.

Now the Gorons would be saved.

Helios flew away and disappeared after he strengthened Link. He'd done _his_ part of the plan.

Once again in his older body and newer attire with his stronger weapon, Link noticed Volvagia start breathing out fire. All these intense flames merged and became what was known as Flare Dancers. Five of them were born and started twirling around endlessly, sprinkling the battlefield with embers like the ground with rain.

Link was unable to strike the first one down with the Kokiri Sword, so he moved back and started using Bombs.

The flames of the first Flare Dancer died and the enemy was reduced to a small black legged ball. It tried running away but was slashed multiple times and so escaped back into one of the magma pits with a menacing laugh.

While his opponents were occupied with beginning to face these Flare Dancers, Volvagia turned his sights to White Lady and immediately lunged for her like a lion reaching for a helpless zebra.

"No!"

White Lady screamed as Volvagia came foward snatched her with his two forelimbs. He'd came at such a surprising speed that she didn't have time to act.

A blazing ring of fire surrounded him as he flew out of Death Mountain Crater and took White Lady to its very top.

"Hey!" Navi cried out to Link, "Volvagia's taken White Lady up to the top of this crater!"

Link spotted this and became angry. Volvagia had distracted Darunia and him with these Flare Dancers so that they didn't notice White Lady's disappearance. Before he or the Goron could save her, they still had to take care of these flaming scarecrows to take care of.

Link's challenger came back from the magma pit and was now engulfed in blue flames. Rather than stay in one spot, it started easing its way around the platform, leaving a trail of fire behind it, and was able to knock him down a couple of times.

This was the moment where Link was grateful for making this Goron Tunic fit on him. If he'd had on anything else when his opponent hit him, he'd be gone for sure.

"Make these monsters flames disappear and _I _will take care of them!" Darunia shouted to his ally.

Faring against these rotating Flare Dancers was a matter of agility. Darunia hit a flame-less one with his hammer and had to hit it two more times before it was gone for good. And the process continued like that for the rest of the Flare Dancers, but they had him jumping left and right to avoid their fire balls.

Link had the basis for beating these Flare Dancers figured out, but he needed a tactic that was fast and help him hurry to save White Lady from Volvagia. The Hero of Time thought to that technique he'd learnt back in the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. That was all he could think of to use now.

While Darunia still dealt with the other Flare Dancers, Link performed the Triforce Slash on his flaming enemy.

Exploding into tiny gold lights just as the Wolfos had, the first Flare Dancer died and another blue-flamed one came flying towards Link. He defeated this one the same way.

Meanwhile, the remaining three spinning, green Flare Dancers had Darunia surrounded.

In a fit of anger, Darunia started swinging at these foes after Link hit them with the Bombs. Pride set in and he spoke to Link. "I can deal with these three by myself. You should hurry after Volvagia before he possibly eats that Hylian."

Link nodded quickly started for the trail that snaked up the side of the room. It went around the inside of Death Mountain Crater as it was connected to the wall.

He ran along it as fast as he could and saw Volvagia clutching White Lady. He carried his legs faster.

"Link!"

White Lady struggled to break free from this lava dragon's grip on her, but he wouldn't let go. He'd probably decide to go on a diet and eat her instead of Gorons, but things didn't seem to turn out that way.

Volvagia decided to throw the damsel back down into Death Mountain Crater where she would fall into the hot bubbling lava.

"No!" Navi screamed.

Link also yelled out and quickly motioned to do the first thing that came to his mind. "Hn!"

He dived down into Death Mountain Crater as if he were diving into one of Zora Domain's pools, doing the best he could to reach White Lady before she hit lava bottom.

This couldn't have been happening.

White Lady screamed as she felt herself fall down through the air. The wind ruffled her hair and dress as gravity pushed down on her. This was crazy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Edited: 5/30/14**

The wind pushed his blonde strands of hair and his cap back as he descended towards White Lady. He was getting closer every second of the way, but the situation still looked hopeless.

No matter how much Link reached his arm out to White Lady while she extended her dainty hand, there was still a big distance between them.

Beads of tears flew from White Lady's eyes as gravity pulled her closer to Death Mountain Crater's scorching lava pool. For someone who called themselves helping the Hero of Time, she certainly wasn't keeping to her promise.

In about ten seconds, White Lady was about to fall into this lava and then it would all be over for her. If she'd at least put up a fight and ran away from Volvagia, then that would've given Link more time to take notice and come to her rescue. It was too late to dwell on that possibility _now_ though.

Link bit his lip almost in defeat. He'd failed to protect his new comrade and now she was about to die because of that. What if all of this was _his_ fault?

White Lady looked up at Link as a still huge gap rested between them. She would keep crying these tears, because that and seeing Link come for her were the only things helping her to not become more panicked and just scream.

Everything about this fight was going well until White Lady got snatched up. What if all of this was _her_ fault?

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, there came that same horse neigh.

Darunia heard it and looked up above to see that flying horse from a short while ago. They'd returned to rescue both Link and that _Hylian _woman_._

Helios flew close to Link for the swordsman to land on his back and sit like a horse rider.

"Huh?" White Lady's face lit up in a flash as sh saw that he'd appeared and Link was saved by him.

"Pegasus!"

Before White Lady could say anything else or feel herself land in the lava right below her, she felt Link scoop her up into his arms and be flown back to the platform.

Link got down from Helios with White Lady still in his arms and set her down and looked at her. He still was oblivious to who the female was, but relieved that he rescued her.

"Thank you for saving me, Link! I thought that I would be gone for sure!" White Lady smiled at Link for maybe just two seconds, then she became serious. "That dragon's going to be sorry for trying to kill me! Go and teach him a lesson, Link!"

"Sworn Brother." Darunia grabbed Link's attention and walked up to him.

The Goron's glossy eyes looked reddish-black because of the room's lava and Link discovered it when he stared back into them.

"Use this hammer to defeat that evil dragon." Darunia watched Link accept the Hero of the Goron's hammer and put away the Kokiri Sword to equip it. Besides the aliases that Darunia and other Gorons kept giving this weapon, it was otherwise known as the Megaton Hammer.

Volvagia was aware that Link would return up here to the head of this mountain soon enough. He ascended up to where Death Mountain's cloudy ring was and tainted it with his fearsome flames, almost _enhancing_ it to be a blazing ring of fire that one might only see if they at a circus show, _or_ if they decided to pick a fight with Sailor Mars.

"Watch out!" Link heard Navi yell out. He sidestepped to avoid Volvagia's long mane that the lava dragon attempted to hurl at him and waited for the monster to come back his way. He would make sure to land a hit on him _then_.

The way to stop Volvagia was kind of hard. Obviously, the creature would also attack by breathing fire or slashing with his claws. So, when his opponent had the perfect opportunity, they would have to stun Volvagia then hit him in the head until he took enough damage, and that's when the Subterranean Lava Dragon would be obliterated.

It would be Link who would get the job done. The hero of the Gorons.

"Try to stun Volvagia so you can hit him on the head." Navi remained confident as she watched Link reach for his satchel and retrieve a solid Deku Nut. Once Volvagia was within his reach, he threw his item to the ground and the monster growled in pain and lost his eyesight.

Everything about his vision was clear just a few seconds ago, but now the reptile couldn't see.

"Haah!"

With Volvagia lying helpless and stunned on the ground, Link went over to him and repeatedly slammed the Megaton Hammer down on his head. After giving a few swings, Link watched his foe rise up and return to the air.

...

...

Volvagia screamed out in pain again. This boy was overcoming the lava dragon's strength and would reign victorious if he didn't think of an alternative plan or counter-attack soon. Losing was not an option.

Before Link could make any more brave movements, Volvagia breathed out fire that encircled the hero and kept him surrounded. Now the hero was trapped in a blazing ring of fire. If he stepped too far out of the middle of it, then he would get burned.

"Oh no!" White Lady panicked.

"Haah!"

Taking a risk and jumping through the fire, Link managed to stun Volvagia with another Deku Nut and strike him again with the Megaton Hammer. He was scorched from the bottom, wincing as he felt heat run along his arms and legs, but he couldn't let that bother him. He was out of the fire now.

This new gold tunic that Helios had given him seemed to also be fireproof like the Goron Tunic. On the other hand,Link's legs, arms, and face were stinging from all the scalding heat that he'd confronted. Perspiration was a condition all too obvious to point out. His boots, gloves, leggings and sleeves were so charred that he would have to find somewhere to buy new ones whenever this fight with Volvagia was over.

Volvagia roared in agonizing pain as this had been the last time that his opponent had to hit him. He exhaled his last few breaths and inhaled to gather more firepower.

Closer to finally reigning victorious, Link set the Megaton Hammer aside and retrieved his sword from the sheath. He lunged forward to defeat the Fire Temple Boss once and for all, but was met with a fire blast and hollered painfully.

Before Link regained his composure and raised the Kokiri Sword again, his enemy began towards him and sent _more_ fire.

The lava dragon's tactic failed and he came back a second time to slap Link with his mane, but the Hylian acted quicker and performed Triforce Slash.

Left and right there were slashes laid on Volvagia, at such high speeds that no one would've been able to count the hits... and then came the moment for the finale.

White Lady was stunned with awe when she watched Volvagia explode into gold lights and explode like fireworks. The woman never thought that an enemy's demise could ever be this _beautiful._ This was the exception that she would remember and always look back on when Link faced harder battles.

Her eyes shifted to Link when the lights faded. He stood valiant and tall on the mouth Death Mountain almost like any heroic fairy tale princes she might've read about. Except better. None of those characters had anything on him.

* * *

"Huh?" Back outside by the Well of Three Features with the rest of her friends, Serena noticed something odd about Death Mountain's volcano. Molten lava spewed out from it.

"What is it, Serena?" Lita asked.

Soon this brunette also got her answer and yelped as the earth had a violent shake. She and the others all fell down and worriedly got back up to their feet to see a stream of fire come up from inside Death Mountain. All of the evil brought to this place was being removed and sent upwards, leaving Death Mountain's cloud gray and _fire-free_ like it normally was.

The sky seemed to take on a cleaner shade; no one could really tell the difference since it was sunset and close to nightfall. The point of the matter was that Link saved the day.

"Volvagia has been defeated. Link saved the Gorons and so everything is back to normal," Ami summarized this situation.

"So I guess Link didn't need our help then," said Rei. The priestess heard Anju's Cuccos start clucking as if they'd been restored to normal too.

The world was back in balance, for _now_ anyway.

* * *

After leaving from the Fire Temple and reaching the top of Death Mountain where he could look down at Kakariko Village in his normal young form, Link stood with Darunia and the two conversed. After White Lady saw that Volvagia was gone for good, she gave Link her thanks and disappeared in that same small whirlwind of feathers. That gorgeous mystery.

"Thank you, Brother! The entire Goron race appreciates what you did! Even if you _are_ still a child, when you fought that evil dragon, you were a real man, just as I figured you would! Brother, I recall you asking about the Goron race's hidden treasure. I would have gladly given it to you, but Ganondorf stole it when his minions came and captured my people. He might have the upper hand _now,_ but you and I will take care of him. We are _true brothers_ now!"

Darunia was happy to have helped Link defeat Volvagia like he did. He would come to Link's aid when the time was right, because the friendship that connected them was one that'd been born out of trust and dependability.

* * *

While Link and Navi had been up on Death Mountain, Impa and Zelda resided in her house while Serena, Darien, Artemis, Luna, Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina still explored Kakariko Village. They'd all seen that Link foiled Ganondorf's plans and so Zelda wanted to wait for his return out by the black gate.

The sky only darkened and now the moon was rising to shine down on everything with its luminescent glow.

Link finally exited Death Mountain Trail and came face-to-face with Zelda and Impa who apparently had been waiting for him.

"Link, you have finally returned," Zelda began with her elegant tone "Everyone saw that you cleansed the Fire Temple of its evil. Was it that dragon who took the Goron's Ruby?"

Zelda gasped as Link clarified the situation by explaining what had really happened with the Spiritual Stone of Fire. What the Hyrulean Princess thought was going to be simply asking for the Goron's hidden treasure turned into journeying to their temple, rescuing them, and saving their race from a revived lava dragon.

That hadn't been in the plan _at all._

"We must take more drastic measures since Ganondorf is bringing others into this. If we are to open the Door of Time, we cannot let Ganondorf have the next stone. Let us go back and inform our friends of this," Impa suggested.

With their discussion having ended, she, Zelda, and Link started back to the Three Well of Features to share with their friends the results of Link's adventure. None of them were so pleased to hear about it either. They hadn't been prepared.

"So now each of us has one of the Spiritual Stones, while another still remains. Which race has the _next_ stone?" Luna asked.

"The race called the Zoras," answered Impa, "They are an aquatic race who live northeast of the Hyrule Kingdom in their secluded domain."

"Zora's Domain," Ami intensified Impa's statement, "They also are allies of the Royal Hyrule Family, so like before, _Link_ would be the only one allowed inside."

"Aww... _again_? Isn't there _some_ way that we can go with him this time?" Serena asked miserably.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we all learn Zelda's Lullaby?" came Mina's bright tone, "Ami told us that Link entered through the Sleepless Waterfall to get inside the domain by playing that song on his ocarina. Maybe w_e_ could do the same thnig."

"All of us learning Zelda's lullaby?" Artemis tried taking his owner's words into consideration, but the idea sounded a bit wishful, it not too forward. Link contained a sort of power in him that allowed the heart of the melodies he played to unleash their magic. To just have other people try and play the same tunes on other instruments besides the Fairy Ocarina or Ocarina of Time might not give the same hopes._  
_

"That's something Zelda and Impa would have to consider, Mina. Zelda's Lullaby is a song that's personal and taught only to those who are close to the Royal Hyrule Family, with the exception of Link of course," Artemis explained to Mina.

"Teaching others how to plat my tune is alright as I consider them allies of the Royal Hyrule Family also." Zelda looked around at all her new friends and clasped her hands together to make her point. "Impa is correct. That lullaby _is_ a song that has been kept in my for many generations, but just as the Zoras and Gorons have learned it, I also see the Sailor Scouts as our close allies. We will teach you all my family's secret melody so that you may accompany Link."

"Really? Thanks, Zelda! You're like the best!" Serena went over to this princess and knelt down to pull her into a hug. "Now _we_ can go with Link this time."

"Yes." Zelda smiled cutely at Serena then suddenly noticed Rini enter the room.

Rini was such a sweet girl but Zelda couldn't help but become worried. She'd been away from her and the others during Link's venture up to Death Mountain. Where had she possibly went during all that time?

"Hello, Rini."

"Rini!"

Quickly, Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina circled around Rini and each embraced her. Just where had the little girl ran off to?

"I recall you disappearing around the same time that Link went up to Death Mountain to gain the Goron's Ruby. Were you looking for someone?" Zelda asked with concern.

"Yeah! We looked _all over_ this village for you! You can't just disappear on us without saying anything!"

Serena found herself getting on Rini's case as if no other situation mattered. The blonde was a kid just about, but still Rini's mother in the 30th Century. The mother in Serena just seemed to come out now when Rini was back safe and sound but with confession or explanation.

"Where did you go, Rini?" Luna managed to get a word in.

As the room grew awfully silent, Rini guiltily looked around and could see that everyone was concerned for her. She ended up telling her friends that she did more exploring and walked around Kakariko Village while Link went up to Death Mountain, not coming back to regroup with them until she was finally ready.

"Well, please let us know the next time you go walking around by yourself, Rini. Serena told us that earlier a carpenter tried to marry off Ami, Rei, Mina, and Lita off to his carpenters."

"What?" Rini turned to Serena with a cute frown. "How did _you_ play a part in this?"

"I _didn't play a part_ in it! Mutoh overheard our conversation and thought we were looking for husbands, but Ami brushed him off and he hasn't bothered us since."

"That _does_ sound like something you would plan, Serena! You're always trying to be the match-maker in everyone's love lives."

"Mutoh had good intentions when he said that to you five."

Rini and Serena both turned to Impa as the Shiekah interrupted their heated argument. She was the founder of Kakariko Village, so maybe she knew a lot about Mutoh and those other guys.

"He thinks of the Carpenters like each of his sons. He wants the best for them because one this village is a true city, they will want to settle down and have families."

After Impa gave this explanation, she heard the studious Ami ask about Mutoh's actual son, Grog.

"Yes, Grog_ is_ Mutoh's son by blood. But that man never liked carpentry, or anything else. His laziness and rude attitude distances him from everyone."

"Why?" Serena became concerned for this person she'd never met.

"He dislikes everyone and no one knows why."

"How could anyone dislike _everyone_? It doesn't make sense."

"Sometimes people have regrets that they don't talk about, and they keep all inside until they become depressed and anti-social," Rei explained as she started pitying Grog," I was that way before I met you, Ami, Lita, and Mina, so I can kind of relate to that guy. Loneliness is a tough place to be."


	13. Chapter 13

**Edited: 6/2/2014**

The Zoras were a group of beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated, and strong-minded people. Their way of life was surrounded by water because they were fish-like and excellent swimmers. They were simply beautiful, talking fish basically.

Outside in the quiet moonlit night of the Zora territory, one of these Zoras stood on the altar of her people's patron deity and was staring at a wonderful treasure in her tiny hands.

This wasn't just any ordinary jewel, but it was her mother's stone, the Zora's Sapphire.

This Zora who was holding this object, Princess Ruto, could never seem to take her eyes off of it; it was so dazzling and pretty. It was her toy and no one else would be able to have their hands on it but her, because her father, King Zora XIV, gave it to her.

This spoiled princess had but only her father since her mother passed away and didn't have any siblings, so she could be rebellious all she wanted. No one would tell her anything.

"Jabu-Jabu. You see this beautiful sapphire in my hands? My father's decided to let me keep it! My mother told me that whoever I give it to is pledged to be my husband, but that day is so far away... in the meantime, it will always be my special trinket."

Ruto hugged the Zora's Sapphire to her chest and never let it go. She'd meant her words.

* * *

One could go northeast of Hyrule to where Impa mentioned and find beauty in what was there. Its Sleepless Waterfall gushed out sparkling clear water and its watery noise make her friends feel like they were in the heart of relaxation and serenity.

Link, Serena, and the others were in front of the Sleepless Waterfall, but _technically_ weren't in Hyrule, but instead inside a forest just outside Azabu Juuban where it along with Zora's Domain had been placed. Ganondorf moved his next _pawn_ across the _board_...

"Wow, just look at this place!" exclaimed Serena.

As this girl, Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, Rini, and Darien looked around at Zora's Domain's entrance, still dressed in their Kakariko Village clothes, she couldn't help but acknowledge how peaceful their surroundings were. It could be the perfect place for a hangout or picnic.

Molly had called for Serena again earlier in the day. She brought up how Serena told her she'd joined a music class and wouldn't get to hang out that much, so Molly said she would miss her and that she hoped they could see each other soon.

The red-haired girl wondered how Rei's plans for the Christmas Party were going, but unfortunately, Rei would be attending that same music class, so ideas for the Christmas Party were on hold and the priestess wasn't sure when they would have a chance to get back to it. Molly understood.

After that phone conversation came to an end, that was when Serena and Rini left their house and met up with their friends here in front of Sleepless Waterfall.

Artemis looked at the different musical items that _some_ of his friends had. Ami asked the music teacher from school if she could use their harp while Lita took it upon herself to find and bring a guitar, however Rei and Mina both liked singing, so they would recite Zelda's Lullaby with their voices.

The white cat parted his lips. "I hope what the girls have will be as good as Link's Fairy Ocarina. Huh?"

He looked up over at Serena and noticed something different about this blonde. "Serena, you didn't bring an instrument? Are you going to sing too?"

"What happened to _your_ instrument, Serena?" Luna soon learned the answer to this and started wishing that Serena knew someone who could lend her a musical item.

"Her mom told her she'd buy her one only if she gets her grades up," Rini said with a strict tone, "I don't see how my mom got her smarts when she's such a bad student here in _this_ century."

"Be quiet, Rini! You're exaggerating! My grades in school are just fine."

"Don't worry, Serena. If you stay here, you can help keep the city safe," Ami tried cheering Serena up, "We can always stay in touch with our scout communicators if one of us needs to reach you."

"Yeah, that's true." Serena smiled weakly at Ami then went to stand over by Rini and Darien. At least if the teenager couldn't tag along with Link this time, she would still be doing the kid a favor. How badly she wanted to go on this next adventure though!

With side conversations out of the way, Impa had Link stand beside her in front of the Sleepless Waterfall while Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei waited to receive instructions.

After eyeing Ami and Lita's instruments, Impa turned to Link and asked him to show his version of Zelda's Lullaby. This Hylian played it so beautifully that it would make one think that he actually was a member of the Royal Hyrule Family. Like he were one of its members who'd been taught the song his whole life or also heard it as an infant like Zelda.

Each of Impa's students were so impressed by this. This was the first time they'd heard _anyone_ play a song on an ocarina, let alone the character who was most known for it. How had Link obtained this special trinket to begin with?

"Rei and Mina. You two may both go first."

Both Mina and Rei heard Impa speak to them so they turned to her and relaxed their lips.

They'd practiced singing Zelda's Lullaby for the last two days and were nervous about how all of that would pay off now. It wasn't for a festival or concert, but to be one step closer across the _chess board _and find the Spiritual Stone of Water before Ganondorf got _his_ thieving hands on it.

Impa watched Mina and Rei walk past her and Link to the Sleepless Waterfall and find their singing voices.

Mina started with the high-pitched notes first, singing the first stanza of the lullaby on her own. On the next stanza, Rei joined in and helped Mina finish the rest of the song.

Zelda closed her eyes as she liked this version of her lullaby and wondered how Ami and Lita would play it on their harp and guitar when they were called next. For some passing moments, the princess felt as if she was back in her cradle being gently rocked to sleep while this melody went on.

Once Mina and Rei were finished, they heard a noise from behind the Sleepless Waterfall then looked and saw that it's waterfall was split down the middle.

The singing duo hurried and went through the split waters before they reunited, and just like they assumed, the Sleepless Waterfall returned to normal after they made it in.

"Guess it's my turn." Lita took a prompt step forward and waited for Impa to let her know when she could start her audition.

The guitar she had found was kind of heavy, so there was a time where she almost dropped it on the ground. but over the past few days the tomboy got the hang of it.

Once Lita was told to start playing, she played Zelda's lullaby and it turned out to be just as successful as Mina and Rei's efforts.

All of Impa's interns had what it took to bring out the magic in this song. It was realized that Link wasn't the only one with this ability; maybe anyone who understood the purpose behind the song could make their action work if they just played well enough.

After Lita completed the entire song, she handed Impa her guitar then made her way into Zora's Domain, and so _Ami_ was the last student to give her melodic piece.

Lita and the others gasped in awe of this gorgeous water haven that their eyes fell on.

In front of them was an enormous pool, next to that a path was on their right that forked into two different directions, and a high spot up above where one could dive into the pool.

Zoras were seen diving into this pool and swimming back up to the surface like professionals. This type of everyday activity was normal for them, so their movements were precise and so swift. If the Zoras weren't swimming, then they were walking past their royal majesty's chamber to visit Lord Jabu-Jabu. He was their savior and redeemer, so they fed him fish as their offerings.

Mina brought up the possibility of coming here next summer instead of going to the beach, but she hadn't thought her words through before she said them, and that was when a Zora spotted her from the diving spot and became almost jumped in fear.

Humans were in their secluded domain. Ordinary _Hylians_ who didn't seem to be a part of the Royal Hyrule Family and not trustworthy allies.

How had they made their way in here?

Ami's slender fingers and those gentle harp strings were a beautiful pair. Soon her performance would come to an end and she would follow after Rei, Mina, and Lita and be in this new adventure herself.

"That was excellent, Ami." Zelda smiled up at Ami.

The blue-haired girl was about to enter the Sleepless Waterfall after giving Serena her harp for her to return it to their music teacher at school. It'd been nice that this teacher trusted her with their expensive instrument, but they wanted to return it back as soon as possible.

That same Zora who spotted Mina a short while ago dove into the pool and started talking to another Zora in their foreign language, possibly about her and those other two. None of the girls understood what could've been said and started feeling nervous. They'd been excited about seeing Zora's Domain that they didn't bother to think how much they might look like intruders to its inhabitants.

Mina heard footsteps and looked behind her to see Ami, Link, and Navi appear. "Hey, you guys made it! These Zoras don't seem happy to see us..."

Rei and Lita also turned around and were glad to see the rest of their team mates here. Maybe _now_ these Zoras would see Link and feel a little more comfortable.

Different Zoras were surprised at Link's return and told about the four females who came here with him. So in a most glad fashion, they urged them to go on ahead and visit King Zora's Chamber; anyone who was an associate of Link was an associate of them too.

The girls looked around at everything that this domain had to offer as they made their walked up an arched road. More feet in front of them sat a Zora with a bulky body his stone-carved throne. Rei, Lita, or Mina ever suspected that _t__his_ Zora would look different and larger than the rest of its kind, but Ami remembered him from the book.

"Fairy boy. It's been a while since you last came here to my domain," King Zora XIV stared down at his daughter's rescuer, "Who are these villagers that you have brought with you? Are they also allies of the King?"

Link nodded his head, "Yes," and went on to explain that they accompanied him because they needed the Zora's Sapphire for an important quest. As clear and concise as the child was though, he was told that King Zora XIV wouldn't be able to give him the jewel.

"I still commend you for rescuing my dear daughter from inside our guardian god, Lord Jabu-Jabu. You can be sure that I would've let you have the Zora's Sapphire, but my daughter has had her hands on it ever since I gave it to her."

King Zora XIV went on to speak about how his wife, Ruto's mother, died some time after the Hyrulean Civil War and what she said to Ruto before her death.

"So Link can only have your stone if he agrees to be Princess Ruto's fiancee?" Lita asked after King Zora XIV's story was finished.

"Your majesty, are you sure there's no other way Link can have that stone? This law that your late wife has proposed goes against his freedom. He's just a kid."

Rei grew a bit defensive over Link in terms of about this law the King of the Zoras was stating.

This law of the Zoras was actually outrageous. Link was only ten years old and too young to be a husband.

Rei's plead to the Zora King failed to change his mind in the end, so the priestess decided to meet Princess Ruto and see just what type of princess she was; for at least at that point, she and the others could decide how to go about gaining the Zora's Sapphire since this matriarchal King Zora XIV wasn't going to change the rules.

"Link?"

Link quickly looked up and discovered another familiar Zora staring at him with the most surprised expression on her young face. Their eyes gleamed with excitement as they fell on him. He'd come back to her father's domain.

"It really is you!" The young Zora ran up to Link with a happy smile, "... you've come so that you can have this **stone**? "My mother gave it to me and said I should give it only to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring!"

Rei and the others studied this Zora after realizing she was the daughter who King Zora XIV mentioned. She seemed very cheerful and glad to see Link come back to Zora's Domain like this.

Ruto held the Zora's Sapphire with such a tight grip that said she probably wouldn't so much as let anyone poke it.

"... what? You mean you need this stone, but don't want to become my husband? Well you're not getting it!"

A demeanor that was once positive and jumpy immediately grew sour. Ruto turned on her small heel and headed back out for the door behind her father's throne with her mother's stone, just like that.

"Wait!" Serena extended her arm but never saw Ruto come back for her.

"Oh, my dear sweet Princess Ruto... her heart is broken. _You_, boy, have made her upset! If you weren't allied with the King, then I would have you _executed_. Leave my domain this instant!"

* * *

With no other options, really, Link did as he was told while his friends all followed him out of King Zora's Chamber. No one was sure where they should go from here since Ruto hadn't cooperated and her father got angry.

"What do we do now, guys?" asked Mina as everyone stood near the same pool near the Zora Domain entrance, "Ruto's dad went ballistic!"

"Yeah, no kidding. Couldn't we have been better prepared for this?" Lita shifted her forest-green eyes over to Ami who at this time was staring down at the pool. The blue-haired girl's eyes were practically filled with trouble and worry. What could she be thinking about?

"You read the whole book to this story, Ami. How did the late Queen Zora come up with that marriage tradition in the first place?" Lita went on to say.

"It's one of those traditions that has existed in the Royal Zora Family even before the Hyrulean Civil War. A Zora giving the Zora's Sapphire to someone is an official Zoran sign of betrothal. Princess Ruto's mother wanted to pass it down to her and so she's doing what she's been taught."

"But Link can't get marr-"

Lita caught herself before all of that last word slipped out of her mouth and began feeling guilty. Here was she and her best friends discussing this Zora tradition without considering Link's feelings. He was a hero, but still a kid at the same time. "I'm sorry, Link. We're just talking our heads off about this marriage business and not considering how you feel. We promise that we'll think of a way to fix everything and get the Zora's Sapphire."

"If only_ I_ were a princess..." Mina started imagining herself in Ruto's shoes. And just as her girlish daydream came to an end, she heard one of the others say that they should go back to King Zora's Chamber regardless of what happened. What were they, crazy?

"What? You think we should go back? He'll probably have Link excuted if he sees him again, _and us_ too," Lita said to a headstrong Rei.

"Well we can't just do _nothing_! Would you rather wait for Ganondorf to show up?"

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying there has to be another way we can do this. There just _has_ to be."

"Maybe there is." With her hand to her chin, Ami pondered and thought of different possible ideas until the right one dawned on her. It was risky, so if it didn't work, then everyone would be clueless for sure. Link still had to try though.

"What do _you_ think we should do, Ami?" asked Navi.

"I'm afraid that there's only one thing that Link could try."

"And that is..."

"Talking to Ruto. Otherwise, there's not much else we can do."

"So Link is just supposed to go back and ask if he can talk to her?" Mina responded.

"You got any _better_ ideas?" Rei retorted with a flat tone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Edited: 6/3/14**

Zora's Fountain was not only home to Lord Jabu-Jabu, but was also the central body of water that split into different streams and ran all throughout Hyrule.

It was a sacred place and the reason why other races would get to have their share of water. What better place for it to be than with the fish-like Zora?

Link entered this area and felt the soles of his boots begin to get soaked when it stepped into its waters. Navi suddenly started away from him like a bright green firefly and arrived on Jabu-Jabu's altar where the person they were looking for stood.

Ruto heard footsteps and turned around to see the person who she least expected to see. He had his nerve returning after what he'd said a while ago.

Her cheeks flushed red while her eyes ignited and sparked with self-righteous anger. _She_ was the victim in this scenario.

"You again! Why did you come here? Don't you know how to leave people alone when they're upset?"

Already feeling his plan about to fail, Link tried remembering that advice from Rei. The priestess had said that for tricky situations such as this one that he was in, Link would need to be gentle and convince Ruto that he meant no harm, that it was very urgent that they have the Zora's Sapphire, _immediately_.

The Hylian tried his very best to explain that, and thankfully, the princess lowered her voice however remained mistrusting.

"You need my mother's stone in order to save the world, and without it you _can't_? ... so then you don't need it as an engagement ring? I'm afraid I can't help you. My mother said I should give it _only to the man_ who will be my _husband._ Not some _boy_ on some _quest_."

Ruto had enough rights to say what just came from her mouth. If her father's law couldn't be followed, then anyone who didn't want to uphold it would have to be sorry.

"Ah!"

The Zora's Sapphire clanked against the ground as it was blasted out of Ruto's hands and soon scooped up by a mysterious figure.

Ruto became fearful as she looked both ways to see where the fire that'd burned her hands and made her drop her mother's stone came from. She heard Link gasp with shock then also looked up and gave the same reaction herself.

A series of pretty laughs echoed through the area, belonging to the only person who Link knew it's villainous tone belonged to. _Twinrova._

This fused sorceress wrapped her slender fingers around the Zora's Sapphire and made her aerial escape. While Twinrova flew away, her enemy tried shooting her with Deku Seeds from his Fairy Slingshot. They were sent at her pretty quickly, however Twinrova came upon a dark cave beyond Jabu-Jabu and escaped into it.

By the time Link and a panicky Ruto reached this cave, Twinrova was already well inside and finding her wouldn't be easy.

"No! This is all your fault!" Ruto turned to Link with those same reddish cheeks, "This cave isn't like inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly. It's far more dangerous."

The Zora Princess stared back at the cave then found herself running towards it. Maybe she'd had her mother's stone snatched from her, but she _would_ get it back.

A recognizable high-pitched yell stopped Ruto from going any further. She turned around as if stunned and saw that warning look in Link's eyes. How could _he_ tell her what to do? It was his fault that she was in this mess.

"You don't want me to go inside this cave? Well I must get my mother's stone back!"

Link was jumped in a startled manner as Ruto turned on him and went inside the cave anyway.

"Link!"

Before he started running to hurry and follow after Ruto, Link heard one of his allies shout his name.

"Link!" Ami and the others scurried past Lord Jabu-Jabu's altar and spotted Link and Navi on the far opposite side of the area, in front of a cave.

It hadn't been easy, but Rei sensed that evil was afoot and urged her friends to sneak past King Zora XIV to check on Link. It'd been risky enough for Link to convince the ruler that he admitted his faults and wanted to go apologize, so the girls agreed to avoid trying the same convincing altogether.

Apparently, something bad had happened as Ruto was gone while Link was alone here.

"Where'd Ruto go?" Rei began.

Lita looked to the cave after hearing why Ruto went inside and became angry. This cave was more than it actually was, but was the Ice Cavern. Poor, or should it be said, _rebellious _Ruto went in to take on the danger by herself while Link the hero was out here.

"Then let's hurry!" Lita found herself leading the way inside Ice Cavern but stopped when she heard Navi speak.

"Listen! Link, if I remember correctly, this Ice Cavern has bodies of water that only someone who can hold their breath for long periods of time can dive into. With the right **tunic**, you would be able to hold your breath infinitely."

"Really?" An amazed Mina was given the background behind this item that Navi brought up and told that Link could buy it from a small shop back in Zora's Domain. "Well, what're we waiting for? _Zora Shop_ it is!"

Link and friends entered this Zora Shop and started looking around at the different items it had to offer. Link had enough Rupees to buy the tunic that costed _300_ Rupees.

Lita, Mina, and Rei found it hard to believe that a kid Link's age carried that kind of money, even if it wasn't their world's currency, it was still overwhelming to know he managed that.

"You say you want to buy a Zora Tunic? That tunic is made of the finest material, and is therefore exceedingly expensive! In fact, I'm afraid only that very rich family in Kakariko Village can afford this fine garment..."

Obviously delighted to see Link again, the Zora Shop Owner sold him his chosen product. Unfortunately, there weren't any more Zora Tunics in his friends' sizes like there hadn't been for him, but they assured the Zora Shop Owner that it was alright if they couldn't have any. They would have some difficulty venturing with Link through Ice Cavern when they probably couldn't hold their breaths inside deep waters, but that was okay.

"Ami?"

"Yes, Rei?" Ami responded as they were back in front of Ice Cavern with a tiny Link in his big Zora Suit.

"I think you should be the one to go with Link to Ice Cavern."

"Me?" Ami concluded that _everyone_ was going to go with Link on this journey. Not only _her._

Ami thought over these words for a minute. It was true that she enjoyed swimming. It was that part of her that would always remain, but that shouldn't be the reason she go with Link_ alone. _

"Yeah! Swimming is one your favorite hobbies, right? If anyone's good at holding their breath underwater, then it would be you, Ami," added Mina.

"Well, if you all insist. It looks like _I'll_ be helping you on your quest this time,Link. Where will you three go, Rei?"

"We'll explain everything to the others when we meet them back in Kakariko Village. Be careful, you two."

After addressing what needed to be said, Rei bid their comrades farewell and turned around to head for the Zora's Domain entrance with Lita and Mina behind her.

They believed Ami would be able to withstand the water levels in the Ice Cavern and aid Link in this new quest. She had to.

Are you and Navi ready, Link?"

Ami's friends both nodded so she changed into Sailor Mercury, and together they started their journey.

* * *

In just the _front_ of the Ice Cavern, it was so frigid. If Navi suggested that Link get a Zora Tunic, then maybe a better idea would've been to buy some fur coats. That's how cold this place was! They would survive though.

Ice Keese were heard screeching as Link and Mercury ventured through their territory. Some of the frosty bats tried being brave and came from behind sharp icicles to attack their visitors, but Link easily took them down with his Fairy Slingshot.

A door with two blue fire torches was what Link and the others came face-to-face with after the Ice Keese were beaten.

Mercury reached out and opened it for everyone to all go through and the trio found themselves in a much brighter room, where fresh sunlight poured in through a large hole on the ceiling melted the glacier that was now a huge pool of water.

"This room doesn't have any enemies or traps in it." Mercury deactivated her Mercury Visor and looked to the left. "So maybe we should start with that door over there."

Link shifted his eyes to where his ally pointed and agreed with her. Maybe when they went to this door and took care of the enemies inside, they would stumble upon a map or at least a compass along the way.

This next door came open and the first thing everyone noticed was the person they were looking for.

"Princess Ruto!"

She quietly turned around to that familiar voice she knew and became astonished. Had they actually decided to follow her?

"Are you hurt, Princess? Where is that woman who took your mother's stone from you?" Mercury knelt down in front of the Zora.

"That's what I would like to know!" Ruto turned to Link with that same furious glare. "You're the reason for all of this! Let me find my mother's stone on my own!"

Without anyone's consent, Ruto turned and hurried to the door that was behind all of them to enter the next room. For someone who felt that Ice Cavern was far more dangerous than the inside of a giant fish's belly, they were so fearless about looking past that and going in anyway. Or just plain _stubborn_.

Once the heroes went in the door themselves, they looked around this new room but didn't see Ruto anywhere. The child was with them just seconds ago, so for her to leave and suddenly vanish like this was so strange.

"Hey!" Navi thought out loud, "Where did she go? It's almost as if Ruto's vanished. No one just _vanishes_!"

"Well, she couldn't have gotten that much farther away. Let's do our best to stay on her tail."

Mercury studied her surroundings and realized that the next door in this room was locked, so its key might be somewhere back in the previous room. "This door is locked, so maybe the key is somewhere back in the room we just came from."

Link nodded and he and Navi followed Mercury back to this other room. After inspecting it, they found a small chest in one of its corner, with five White Wolfos standing in the way.

"Haah!" Link instantly charged at these white fur monsters with the Kokiri Sword and attacked the first one that was closest. Then he went for one of the others but missed and groaned as he was slashed across his right arm.

"Link!" Mercury raised her hands and performed Mercury Bubbles Blast to make the battlefield foggy. Navi's cautious yellow glow was still noticeable in this white mist, so Link struck the spot that the fairy was near and heard one of the White Wolfos cry out in pain. One down and four more to go.

"SHINE... AQUA... ILLUSION!"As Mercury's fog disappeared, the White Wolfos that she attacked became covered in violet-blue ice then shattered to pieces like a broken window. It's team mates decided to take a different approach and gang up on Link while this went on, but the Hylian wasn't scared.

Link performed parry attacks by hopping over his opponents and striking them from up above. They disappeared simutaneously because of this useful tactic and caused the next door to come open. On the other side of this door lay a treasure chest decorated with fancy gold designs and had Ruto standing in front of it with her hopes revived.

Maybe her mother's stone was in this chest.

This Zora heard Mercury shout her name a second time, and with the sharpest glare she could muster. Here she was, finally finding her special trinket, and Link and that other _Hylian_ were still chasing her. Couldn't they just leave?

"You're both too late. I found this treasure chest first, so once I find the key I'll have my mother's stone back."

Ruto turned her sights back to this treasure chest. With the intention of leaving to go back and locate its key, the princess stopped as she started feeling shivers run down her back.

Strange... what could be the cause of this?

"Unh!"

Before anyone could even begin to acknowledge it, a ball of ice came at Ruto and transfigured into a small ice dome, keeping her and the treasure chest trapped inside.

"No!" A devastated Ruto hurried to the side of this frozen prison and put her hands up to its icy wall. Link appeared on the other side of her and looked through this ice with his palms on it too.

This ice dome of some sorts was so thick!

"Link! You must get me out of here!" Ruto's cry sounded muffled through the dome.

Angry, Link looked up at the villain who caused this and took his weapon from its sheath.

"Twinrova! You defeated me before, but I will _not_ let it happen again! SHINE, AQUA, ILLUSION!"

An indignant Mercury released her attack and watched it revert Twinrova back into the sisterly duo, Koume and Kotake.

"You silly girl!" Koume let out a furious groan, "We can still defeat you in these forms! Let's do it, Kotake."

"Okay, Koume. Hyeh!"

Kotake shot a blast of ice at Link but he dodged the attack and shot her down with a Deku Seed and was slashed with his sword.

"Don't worry, Princess Ruto! We'll find a way to get you out of there!"

As Mercury talked to Ruto through the ice barrier, she felt Koume's presence and made sure to avoid her fire blast.

"No!" Koume cursed herself for the way Ruto's icy prison was melting now, thanks to _her_ fire that was meant to burn _that other brat_.

A now free Ruto ran over to Mercury and stayed close behind the water soldier, the best she could.

They saw Koume prepare to send more fire their way, but Mercury took Ruto's hand and the girls escaped safely.

Ruto's panicked scream over Koume's fierce flames distracted Link from the battle he was having. Diverting his attention like this cost the hero as he felt himself be trapped in that same dome of ice that Ruto had been in a few minutes ago.

Quickly, Link started jabbing at the icy wall with the Kokiri Sword. He could see Mercury struggle with fighting both Twinrova Sisters with Ruto to to worry about. They needed him.

"Impossible! This ice is as hard as Goron skin!" stated Navi, "There must be a way that we can break out of it!"

When Koume and Kotake let their magic gather in the brooms to send at their opponents and end the fight once and for all, a small whirlwind of feathers manifested itself and scattered to show White Lady standing in its midst.

"Hyeh!" The Twinrova Sisters sent their blasts at Mercury and missed again, then sensed a new energy enter the atmosphere and turned around to see White Lady for the first time.

"And who is _this_? Another naïve girl who doesn't know her place. She doesn't look like she can fight at all."

Mercury felt as though she'd met White Lady once before; their physical features reminded her too much of those who belonged to another female she knew. Maybe it was her imagination, or maybe not.

In these same seconds, a golden ball of light appeared beside the ice dome and started melting its troublesome ice layer away.

Link finally saw everything again and witnessed that golden light flash so it could reappear as the flying horse he had seen back inside Death Mountain Crater.

"Keep looking for your confidence and everything else you need will be added to you." Pegasus gave Link these encouraging words then tilted his head down to give the Hero of Time his special powers.

For the third time in this saga, Link changed into a full-grown adult with that increased strength and larger sword.

Mercury and Ruto gawked at this extraordinary transformation and watched its transformer face the Twinrova Sisters with a new determination about himself.

"What? That kid is big now! No matter, we'll just fight _fire_ with _fire,_" Koume proclaimed.

"Fire? We will fight _ice_ with _ice._"

"No. What I said is a better idea, Kotake!"

"But ice is my strong point!"

"_Fire_ is my strong point!"

The Twinrova Sisters seemed to forget all about their battle when now they were bickering with each other, shaking their fists and waving their arms like little kids.

"Both of us has something we're good at! Don't try to place yours above mine!"

"You think you're the better twin!"

"How dare you say that? Maybe I _am_ the _better _twin!"

"You wish! You would lose in a fight against _me_!"

"Ha! How _ignorant_ you are!"

"How can you be so selfish?"

"You're cruel!"

"You ungrateful..."

"Haah!"

Koume and Kotake both turned their heads at the sound of this third cry and were trapped in gold light before they could move.

After hitting his targets repeatedly, Link landed the last hit and watched them explode into gold fireworks.

That was the last time anyone would see those two, and thankfully the last time anyone heard them argue. Their demise had been their own fault.

Mercury's breath was taken away when she saw this firework-like show happen here in this small cavern. She'd seen these lights before, but the moment felt fascinating and more extraordinary.

Ruto hadn't ever seen anything this spectacular in her entire life.

As the aftereffects of Link's attack were drawing to a conclusion, Navi took on a green glow and floated over to a spot below it.

He followed the fairy and exclaimed when he realized what it was that she was trying to show him. Down on the ground was a big bronze key.

Certain that it fit inside the hole on the treasure chest, Link picked it up and went to the treasure chest to stick it in, but was stopped from advancing any further.

"Do you mean to take my mother's stone from me too, Link?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Edited: 6/4/14**

As it was now sunset, Link and Mercury's allies waited outside for them in front of the building that Mutoh and his carpenters were currently constructing. Even as Cuccos chirped and ran around in their pen without an obligation in the world. As the Windmill moved with its normally slow spin, no one showed up.

"Do you think that they got stuck?" Lita asked out loud.

"I'm not so sure if that's what happened," answered Rei, "It might just be taking them longer than they planned."

Rei remembered when she and the others found Link alone outside Ice Cavern and Ruto had went inside by herself. Everything about their plan of getting the Zora's Sapphire would've worked out just splendid if not for that harsh Zoran Engagement Rule, along with Ruto's spoiled behavior.

Serena heaved out a sigh as the sunset added a gold tint to her face. Soon that colored shade would be gone because the moon would come out, and then everyone would have to go home. Wherever their friends were, it would be good for them to show up soon.

On top of the same tower that she stood on earlier, Rini and Helios looked down at Serena while she talked with the others about their current crisis.

Eventually Link, Navi, and Ami were seen coming in through Kakariko Village's entrance and they stopped conversing to go meet up with the trio. Impa's lips moved as she was aiming a question at them and they looked away sadly. What was going on down there?

"Perhaps you should go down there and see what is happening, Rini," Helios told the girl.

Nodding her head in agreement, Rini did as was recommended and regrouped with her other friends to see what the problem was. Apparently, Link _had_ found the Zora's Sapphire but let Ruto to keep it.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, Molly! What's up?"

"Not much goin' on right now. How's everything been with yoo? It feels like I haven't heawrd from yoo in foreva'!"

Molly Baker, Serena's best friend outside the Sailor Scouts, listened to her narrate the events between Link and Ruto concerning the Zora's Sapphire; of course, this story had to be told in very vague manner since Serena couldn't tell Sailor Scout business to civilians for obvious reasons.

"What?" Molly made a dramatic gasp, "Yoo mean ta' tell me that if yowr friend wants this joowel then he has ta' marry the giwrl because hewr family says it's some kinda engagement ring? How strange! How old aw' these friends of yowrs?"

"They're still both kids like Rini."

"Wow... hey, maybe yowr friend coold find the same joowel he's lookin' for from my mom's jewelry shop. She's got all _kinds_ of joowels."

"Yeah, but this jewel is one that's been passed down the girl's family for hundreds of years. Her mom died a long time ago and so she feels totally obligated to this engagement idea even if it means marrying my friend when they're young."

"Awww, yoo gotta admit that's kinda' adorable! I had no idea families used joowels as engagement rings... anyway, Serena, I think hea' my motha' callin' me down fowr dinna', so we'll have to call it a night an' hang up. Talk to ya' later."

"See ya."

Serena ended this phone call and looked out her window above her bed to gaze up at the moon. In her mind, all the girl could think about what happened earlier today with Link's adventure in Zora's Domain. It had been a simple plan to get the Zora's Sapphire after defeating Twinrova, but instead it was now a huge issue because Ruto still didn't comply with Link's wish, and he let her win.

Outside on the roof of the Tsukino Residence, Rini sat with Luna outside on the roof and they also discussed this matter.

"Luna? Why does Link have to get married if he wants the Zora's Sapphire?"

"It's a Zoran sign of betrothal. King Zora XIV gave it to Ruto's mother, then she handed it down to Ruto and told her she should give it only to the man who will be her husband."

"But Link can't get married. He's still a kid like me."

"Now you can see how this situation is pretty difficult, Rini. We need that stone before Ganondorf gets his hands on it. He already has the Goron's Ruby while we have the Kokiri's Emerald."

"What exactly do we need all these stones for, Luna?"

"To open the Door of Time."

* * *

The Cuccos in Kakariko Village clucked loudly as if _wanting_ to wake everyone up. The Carpenters's alarm clocks were what'd got them up to their feet today though; with Mutoh as their boss in charge, they didn't really have a choice.

After sitting down and having themselves a wholesome breakfast, the Carpenters went out and started working on the same building that, like the rest of their poor community, would be turned into a wonderful home or business building someday.

Mutoh had told them that four pretty girls came in search of husbands, but the Carpenters never saw any of them...

Later on, in the brisk December afternoon, Serena and friends met with Zelda and Impa to discuss the situation of Ruto and her mother's stone. They were all in front of the Impa's House since that officer from earlier had came by and asked the Sheikah more questions.

"So what's Link going to do about the Zora's Sapphire?" asked Serena.

"He has told me that he wants to try talking with Princess Ruto again," Zelda answered, "The King of the Zora has calmed down a bit since Link rescued her from Ice Cavern, so he may allow Link to enter through his throne room."

"After we do get all three Spiritual Stones, isn't there one more item we'll need?" Artemis queried Zelda curiously.

"That is right. In order to _fully_ open the door, we also need the treasure from the Royal Family. Unfortunately, it is not in my possession possibly because this isn't my original time."

"You mean the treasure could be anywhere right now?" Serena grew anxious.

"Maybe."

* * *

"What are you doing back here so suddenly?" King Zora XIV asked Link suspiciously, "If I'm not mistaken, you just received the Zora's Sapphire from my daughter and accepted her hand in marriage."

In a flash, Link was out of King Zora's Chamber and was hurrying back out through the Sleepless Waterfall.

It hadn't made any sense. He never agreed to marry Ruto. Why was the Zora King saying he did?

Soon, Link got his answer as he found a boy who looked like his mirror image standing some ways in front of him. Everything from their apparel and physical features was spot-on, but there was that glint of evil in their eyes.

In this impostor's hands was the object that everyone was fighting over, glistening in its blue beauty.

Link became frozen with shock as he acknowledged what he was seeing. The kid put the pieces to this mystery together, and that was when the mastermind that he knew was behind it arrived in a puff of purple smoke.

"Heh heh heh..."

_Ganondorf._

"Tough luck, kid. I beat you to getting this stone."

This fake Link handed the Zora's Sapphire to Ganondorf and reverted back into the shadowy ghastly figure that he actually was, with eerie, glowing red eyes.

Ganondorf made a fire ball and hurled it at Link to watch him take on the pain.

"I like you. You've got a lot of spunk but should remember your place."

This was when Ganondorf vanished into purple smoke and Link was now left with his new doppelgänger.

Link got up to his feet and narrowed his eyes on this minion. He studied them for some passing moments and realized that it was one of his enemies named Dark Link. _This_ character had fooled the Zora and gained the Spiritual Stone of Water from them by giving Ruto what she wanted. And so, Link would have to deal with whatever happened afterwards.

"Link. I know you remember this enemy. He is shadow spirit who knows how to take on your form. Try to remember what tactics you used to beat him."

Navi hoped in her little fairy heart that her ally regained his memories.

Ready to find out what it was he that did to be beat this opponent, Link let out a battle cry and charged at them.

"Haah!"

Dark Link yelled with a slightly deeper voice and copied Link's exact movements. Their swords collided against each other and stayed that way as a war of who would knock the other down was born.

Link bit his lip in frustration; every time he pushed, Dark Link pushed. Their powers were kept equal and neither had any success except struggle that the other gave. So finally, their little blade duel came to a draw and they backed away from each other to think of a better plan.

"Helios. Isn't there anything we can do to help Link?" Rini asked Helios as they were spying on this fight from behind one of the forest's trees.

"I'm afraid not, Rini. Link mustn't know that you and I are here. There will come battles where he will have to face them alone, and this is one of them."

Helios kept his sharp yellow eyes on Link and noticed him take out his Boomerang.

Link threw this projectile weapon and watched it fly towards Dark Link, only to see the shadow bring out a dark version and knock his down. There wen that copying strategy again.

Link caught his Boomerang when it came back to him while his foe did the same with their weapon. This was becoming pretty ridiculous.

_Ridiculous... _

The more this word came to Link's mind, the more certain he felt about a new idea he formed. Instead of raising his weapon to continue the fight, he put the Boomerang away _and_ put one of his hands up to his cheek.

As the child brushed his cheeks with his fingers, he caught Dark Link doing the same thing. This enemy really was Link's Shadow.

Link felt a surge of hope run through him. The odds in this battle started becoming in his favor. What the calculating Ganondorf planned to be as his foe's demise became nothing more than their just their next stepping stone. Link was going to win.

Now very confident about being the victor in this fight, Link brought out an item that wasn't the Kokiri Sword or the Boomerang. A black-blue Bomb rested in his hands, while Dark Link didn't seem to bring out any of his own!

_Eureka!_

This challenge that seemed impossible became so possible now. Link kept blowing up his challenger with Bombs until they were gone for good, and that was the end of it.

"Hey!"

Link heard this high-pitched voice of Navi's and watched the now neon-green fairy flutter over to a spot to his left. He promptly walked over to it and saw what it was that had brought Navi over here.

* * *

Now Ganondorf had two of the Spiritual Stones in his possession while the third legendary treasure was in Zelda's little hands, shining so magically with its gold designs that swirled around its emerald surface.

She stood among her friends in front of the Well of Three Features and was conversing with them until Link and Navi arrived. This well had become a popular hangout spot for the Sailor Scouts who were still new to Kakariko Village, so Zelda and Impa gladly joined them.

While waiting for Link's return, Mina and Serena went on a little adventure of their own where they visited a particular house. It was the oldest of all the homes in Kakariko Village and had a secret that scared the girls away pretty quickly.

Each blonde returned to their friends in front of the Well of Three Features with frightened looks on their faces.

"_Now_ will you two listen to Impa? That house is cursed," Rei fussed at Serena and Mina.

"But why?" asked Mina.

"The family in that house is cursed due to their greed. Around the time that this village was opened up to the public, that family didn't like the idea of living around poor commoners," Impa began this explanation.

"Then why didn't they just leave if they didn't like it?" Serena asked Impa.

"They did not want to give up what they had earned after so many years. Pride was the other reason that the curse fell on them. They are the spider creatures that you see now and will stay that way until the curse is lifted."

"Is there a way we can break it?"

"Serena!" Luna interjected with her British-accent.

"What, Luna? You don't think that we should help this family return to normal?"

"Well of course I do. Please just consider this: I only mean to say that we should consider everything about that situation _before _actually dealing with it. There's still the matter of stopping Ganondorf. We shouldn't be getting side-tracked with this problem that those relatives brought on themselves."

"Luna has a point there," agreed Artemis, "If it's really meant for this family to receive mercy and be saved from their curse, then I'm sure that we'll figure it out. But in the meantime, we have to focus on bigger matters."

"Yeah... you and Luna are right." Serena covered her mouth to yawn before her eyes widened with exclamation. "Hey, there's Link and Navi!"

Everyone turned around and saw Link come up to them, bare handed.

...

...

"So, Ganondorf has interfered with the Zoran Engagement Rule and took the Zora's Sapphire," Zelda stated after having heard Link's story.

Now she and her allies were up against more problems than they'd hoped for. Link didn't gain Ruto's mother's stone like he'd hoped, so Ganondorf used the Zoran Engagement Rule to his advantage and had Ruto give her heart to a false hero. What was supposed to made out of that?

"Woah!"

All of a sudden, Serena almost stumbled to the ground because it started shaking as if it was an earthquake.

The blonde looked around and realized she wasn't the only one affected by this.

Everyone grew frantic and started looking around as if the source of this rumbling was in their presence.

The Cuccos had no idea what was going on. These animals chirped and clucked so loud that soon some of the Kakariko Villagers felt like screaming too.

That Man on the Roof, the lone person who would always say, "I can't get down, so all I can do is look at Death Mountain.", now his life was at stake. He jumped down from that purple roof and ran downstairs to leave Kakariko Village in those sandals faster than anyone else there. He wasn't known for sitting and staying on roofs as much after _that._

Other villagers hurried outside their homes and started looking for _the great Impa_ to see what she would suggest they do. She was the founder of this place, but also the leader and pillar of hope.

"The news reports never said anything about there being an earthquake today!" Darien yelled over the earth's quaking.

Mina gasped as she spotted the ladder that Rini would climb sometimes started wobbling. Some of those panicky villagers stood _right_ under it and could injured or possibly killed if they didn't get out of the way.

"Impa! Those villagers over there are going to get smashed by that ladder if they don't move to safety!" Mina cried.

Impa turned to where Mina directed her attention and saw it for herself. The ladder was fixing to come off its hinges and come crashing down like an anvil.

"Come with me!"

The Sheikah called Mina over to help villagers move from out of harm's way before it was too late, meanwhile their friends and other villagers helplessly followed.

After a while, the earthquake came to a stop and fell asleep. It'd caused the ladder to finally come tumbling down on the steps before Death Mountain Trail. The damage to it was critical but not anything that Mutoh and his carpenters couldn't clean up. They would rebuild new tower and ladder after completing their current project.

This earthquake had been so uncalled for.

* * *

Serena picked herself up from the ground and searched her surroundings to find her friends. They'd all left through Kakariko Village's entrance and came down from the mountains to be back in Azabu Juuban where it was safer with its flatter ground. She, her friends, and the Kakariko residents all ended up on a random open field.

"Impa! What is this place? It doesn't look like Hyrule! Why did we have that earthquake?"

Quotes like this and other frantic sentences came from different Kakariko villagers. Impa dealt with it as the leader she was while her friends gathered around Ami.

She reached for her pocket and took out her supercomputer. A feeling that something terrible was going to happen stirred in the girl's heart, so she suggested to everyone that she use her compact device to scan the area around them; if the Gerudo King barely gained the Zora's Sapphire, then he was sure to already be plotting another scheme.

Ami's supercomputer picked up negative vibes that came from nowhere else but the spot of the once delightful Dream Land Amusement Park. A ratio circle kept moving up and down as it gave Ami this place's exact location coordinates.

"My computer is picking up strange energy that dwells where we saw the Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf could be there."

Serena and the others nodded to this analytic assumption and hurried after Ami as she started leaving.

Impa stayed behind obviously to be with the Kakariko Villagers to lead them back home.

* * *

Having been made aware of Lost Woods and the Sleepless Waterfall, police were dealing with yet another unusual supernatural phenomenon. Some new building took the place of the castle that substituted for Dream Land Amusement Park. It wasn't another castle, but some type of church or temple. Just what was going on here?

That same news crew and those journalists approached this mysterious building that lay before them but suddenly an army ReDeads came from inside the doors and snatched them up.

Serena and her party were almost close to the foot of the temple but stopped in their tracks by a swarm of new and older ReDeads.

"Aaah!" Serena jumped back at the sight of these ugly creatures and felt her whole body stiffen. Had this just been her imagination? Or had fear had a tight hold on her?

"I can't move..."

Lita tried to move her body with all of her might, but the same fear instilled by these ReDeads left her feet stuck to the ground. So it wasn't her or Serena's imaginations after all.

Link overcame the ReDeads and started hitting different ones with the Kokiri Sword until they fell down and lay on the ground like rotten corpses.

"Link, don't hurt them! You must remember that some of these ReDeads are humans who have been changed," Luna warned the hero, "We can save them by having Sailor Moon using the Moon Stick."

"Oh yeah!"

Serena gladly took out her transformation wand and turned into Sailor Moon with her friends also changing into their heroine forms.

Luna did a back-flip and made a pretty pink wand appear for Sailor Moon to take into her gloved hand and use its healing powers.

"You've used this wand multiple times to heal or restore others in the past, so I'm sure that you can do the same to these civilians."

Luna watched the Champion of Love and Justice raise the Moon Stick above her head and face the ReDead army.

She started to draw a perfect circle of golden light while shouting, "MOON... HEALING... ESCALATION!"

Light rays and white energy balls galore. One by one, each ReDead reverted back to their purified human selves and fell to the ground unconsciously while original ReDeads shriveled up and became moon dust.

Why Ganondorf had made that ancient temple appear was already figured out. Zelda explained what it was and how it related to the Spiritual Stones, _and_ the other treasure.

"I am sure that Ganondorf hopes to lure us inside here and let him take this last stone from us," said Zelda as they stood in front of the temple's doors. "We should be careful and look out for anything suspicious once we step inside."

Zelda and her team steadily made their way inside this place and looked around at its timeless splendor. It was all just as Link remembered...

_Wait._

"What it is, Link?" Tuxedo Mask noticed the Hylian checking through their satchel.

A few seconds later, he seemed to find what he was looking for and brought out a light-blue ocarina. The _Ocarina of Time_!

"Link! You found that during your last adventure?" Zelda was absolutely speechless. "You have done it! You found the Royal Family's treasure, the Ocarina of Time. This is wonderful!"

"That's what that is?" Sailor Moon knelt down to be level with Link and study the fine instrument. It certainly looked legendary.

The other Sailor Scouts looked at this special treasure and were impressed. Mercury was right. The world of Hyrule _was_ interesting._  
_

"Yes. The legend says that you also need this to open the entrance to the Sacred Realm. Link must play on it the Song of Time after placing each Spiritual Stone in the pedestal."

Beyond the white marble stone floor lay the pedestal that Zelda said each Spiritual Stone was supposed to be set on. Surely enough, the Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire had already been brought here.

"It's just like Zelda said. Ganondorf placed two of the stones here," confirmed Artemis.

"Then it looks like we'll have to take a chance and set down this last stone," added Tuxedo Mask as he looked over at the Kokiri's Emerald in Zelda's hand. "Ganondorf has _helped_ us by bringing the other two, so let's use that to our advantage."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sailor Moon gave her response, and with everyone else watched Zelda put the Kokiri's Emerald in the Pedestal of Time.

The atmosphere became very silent. Everyone's attention and hopes were placed on Link as the child walked up to the Pedestal to read an inscription written on it.

_Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones_

_Stand with the Ocarina of Time_

_And play the Song of Time_

He remembered this song like he had been taught to play it yesterday. The Ocarina of Time was put to Link's lips and he played the series of notes required to create the melody, following the legend causing the Door of Time to open.


	16. Chapter 16

**Edited: 6/7/14**

"Wow..."

From the front of the Door of Time's hallway, Sailor Moon had a glimpse of a sword stuck inside a gray slab of stone and was awestruck at the sight. She'd heard the stories about this sword and was amazed that she and and her team mates were about to watch Link obtain it.

With this extraordinary weapon, Link would be able to vanquish Ganondorf and end this epic fantasy action adventure once and for all.

Link traveled through the hallway and stepped on the platform that this blade, the Master Sword, rested on. He stretched his arms towards it reach down and pull it out of its stone, but someone else grabbed it first?

Everyone felt a wave of panic wash over them as Ganondorf appeared beside Link and placed a full grip around the Master Sword. These heroes should've expected the wizard to show up like this, but watching Link come so close to grabbing it apparently made them forget about everything else. They took Ganondorf for granted.

"This is funny. Aren't you too small to be trying to grab this sword? It's not like that _toy_ you have there," Ganondorf referred specifically to the Kokiri Sword.

When the opportunity came, he knocked Link away from him with his arm then faced the Sailor Scouts who did not look pleased to see him.

Good.

Cracking a grin, Ganondorf also spoke to them. "You five don't make the kid's chances of winning any better. You'd all best stay out of this while you still have the chance."

"Says _you_! Jupiter argued, "Link is our friend. If you mess with him, then you mess with us!"

"Foolish girl. Your words are empty. You must prove yourself before you can make such strong claims."

When a response to these words of Ganondorf's could've came, he created a violet energy blast that disoriented the heroes for some moments, then returned to the Master Sword and started pulling it as hard as he could.

No matter how much the Gerudo tried, he couldn't get this weapon to come out. Why?

Ganondorf started groaning irritably about being unable to gain this sword. Navi took notice of it and quickly informed Link who got back up to his feet.

"Look! The Master Sword isn't coming out. That means it will still come out only for the **Hero of Time**! Don't you see? Ganondorf can't change who you are. He tricked us into believing that you lost your purpose when he ripped those pages out of that book, but you are still the rightful bearer!"

Navi was right. Nothing changed.

Ganondorf couldn't change who Link was. Every individual decided _that _made their _own _decisions. How the King of Evil had managed to make Link almost fall under that false truth was cunning, but it wouldn't keep that hold on him.

A frustrated Ganondorf moved his hands from around the Master Sword's hilt and started laughing when he looked at Link. The boy's face glowered with discovered confidence. "Don't get excited so soon, kid. You could _never_ wield this sword at the age you are. The **Ancient** **Sage** had to put you into a **deep sleep** before you could take hold of it, while in the meantime you have your _toy._"

"Gimme a break!"

At the sound of this defiant remark, Ganondorf flared his nostrils and scrunched his face into an angry glare. That girl with the odango hairstyle was really starting to annoy him.

"So he's a _kid_, big deal! Kids do things that help the save the world just as much as adults can. My friends and I here are living examples of that, and we've saved the world _hundreds _of times!" Sailor Moon proclaimed.

"You thought that you could make us believe the book would change Link's life. You thought that tainting it with your magic would change history, but that failed," confirmed Mercury, "Link was born with a conscience and free will, even if he did come from inside a fictional world, so now he'll take what's rightfully his and defeat you with it!"

"Silence!"

Ganondorf turned to Link and attempted to kick him off the platform, but the little swordsman moved back and slashed at him.

"Take that, Ganondorf!" yelled Rini.

He couldn't believe this. Ridding that book of Link's beginning should have altered his identity... unless there would have to be more pages taken out.

"The book!" Luna exclaimed, "Ganondorf is ripping more pages out of it."

Ganondorf revealed Legend of Zelda and tore and pulled at its pages like his victory depended on it. Each page floated to the floor like trash that could stay there and it would be okay.

The villain was so upset by how things hadn't worked out for him. Surely there was another way to go about it.

Mini Moon's face lit up as she heard a familiar horse neigh. "Pegasus!"

All her comrades turned and saw the mythical creature in all its horse glory. It had to be the most beautiful animal they ever laid their eyes on.

Pegasus' light voice came to Ganondorf's ears in the middle of his page tearing. He turned and saw the winged mammal for himself and wasn't impressed.

"Is this some kind of joke? Why has the Ancient Sage sent this horse? Are they trying to humor me?"

Mini Moon groaned at that negative remark. Ganondorf was a big fat meanie! _Pegasus_ would put him in his place.

Ganondorf tossed Legend of Zelda aside as if it didn't mean as much and raised his arms in an attack stance. Horse or not, the King of Evil would annihilate him and reign victory.

Pegasus lowered his head and collected energy into his horn while Ganondorf gathered more of that same purple energy in his palms.

Both animal and man charged their attacks to the fullest states possible and watched the powerful beams clash into each other after releasing them.

It was courageous and fantastic to see Pegasus stand up to Ganondorf like in a climatic battle like this. Mini Moon merely met him from inside her dream, and now he was here in reality standing up to the sole incarnation of evil. What a sight it was.

The conflict between Pegasus and Ganondorf's beams inched back and forth. Both sides were trying their very best to push each other's energies into them and end the duel for good.

Light eventually overcame dark, and after Ganondorf had to shield his eyes from the light's beaming shine, he was sent flying away from the Master Sword and caught himself in mid-air before hitting one of the temple walls. Just like Mini Moon had said.

Pegasus turned towards Link after halting his opponent for a bit and spoke with that same mystical voice. "You kept your faith, so now you'll be able to withstand anything that comes your way. Allow me to give you that same power from before."

Like all the times before, Pegasus touched Link's forehead with his horn and transformed him into the hero who Ganondorf vowed would never return.

"Link is older..." Venus said this thought out loud as if she didn't believe it. Link was handsome!

"Ganondorf was right about one thing. Link couldn't have the Master Sword when he was young, but now he is older," stated Luna, "The Hero of Time has been reawakened!"

Ganondorf rose from the floor and saw Link taking the Master Sword out of its stone. This was an outrage!

Focused on watching Link finally gain the Blade of Evil's Bane, Zelda barely noticed Pegasus address her.

"Princess. Link needs you to aid him in this quest."

Pegasus approached Zelda and tilted his horn down to bestow upon her special powers. A golden glow encased the noble girl from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet, and before anyone knew it, she was added seven years and blossomed into a young woman.

"Wow! Zelda is so beautiful as a grown up!"

Mini Moon was totally awestruck by this older female she was seeing. It was always this child's longtime-dream to become a wonderful lady like her mother someday. Zelda, now officially an adult, was another of her best role models.

Zelda looked down at herself and studied her gloved hands and long flowing dress. She felt as if she'd lived to be this old once before, but she couldn't remember exactly when.

Soon the princess didn't have anymore time to examine herself as she heard Ganondorf.

"You... curse you Zelda... y_ou're_ the reason I couldn't conquer Hyrule!"

Just as Ganondorf said, according to Legend of Zelda, he had underestimated Link however also took Zelda's capabilities for granted. _She'd _been the one who stopped him from ultimately succeeding. She warned Link about his plans to overtake the Hyrule Kingdom and spread darkness across the land. She told him of the treasures needed to enter the Sacred Realm and get the Master Sword, disguised herself as a Sheikah to guide him to the different Temples and awaken their Sages.

That kid wouldn't be the Hero of Time if it wasn't for her.

Rather than spend the rest of his youth in those secluded Lost Woods and live on with the Kokiri, Link left and found his place in the rest of the world because he'd been told to go to Hyrule Castle and meet the Princess of Destiny._  
_

There had been something that Ganondorf didn't like about the Hyrule Princess ever since he went up to her father, King Hyrule, and _swore_ his allegiance. It came back to the Gerudo's mind now as he was staring at her.

She was too smart for her own good. She didn't give him as much respect as her father had, but remained silent and kept her distance.

She was the thorn in his side.

Ganondorf lifted his hand to create a lightning ball and throw it at Zelda instead of Link. However Link arrived and knocked the attack away with the Master Sword, constantly kept deflecting more lightning balls that came his way, until finally Ganondorf missed and got electrocuted.

The wizard's own magic struck him with full force and left him paralyzed for a few seconds.

This setback left more than enough time for Link to end the duel with Triforce Slash. The hero performed this move once the Triforce of Courage lit up on his hand and Zelda sent Ganondorf out of the Temple of Time after he received damage.

They'd did it!

"You guys did it! He's gone!" Sailor Moon cheered, "And Link has the Master Sword! That means he can stop Ganondorf for _good_ now, right?"

Now the room carried the same silence that everyone felt when they walked in, except now restoration and victory brought in positive vibes.

Some of Sailor Moon's allies also felt victorious, but at the same time weren't being as emotional.

"I'm afraid this won't be the last time we see him," Zelda unintentionally ruined Sailor Moon's positive vibe.

"Oh..." Serena blinked confusedly and lost all her cheerfulness, "So then where do you think he ended up after you transported him?"

"I wish I knew." Zelda went over to where she'd seen a bright green Navi was and started gathering the Legend of Zelda pages that Ganondorf tampered with. They didn't look too ruined to read, thankfully, which gave Zelda an idea.

"Ganondorf took the book with him, so he can keep reviving Link's enemies from the past," Navi thought out loud.

"Then we must revive our allies from the past. If we can gather the remaining Sages, then we will be able to send Ganondorf back to our world."

"Who are these remaining Sages?" Luna asked Zelda.

After Zelda gave the answer, all the Sailor Scouts were utterly perplexed. They never expected Zelda's reply to contain the person it had. It sounded too good to be true.

"_Ruto_ is one of the Sages? How do we explain that to her when she's still a kid?" Jupiter tried asking.

"We have to simply explain the matter to her. Perhaps the Silver Crystal you all told me about could restore her memories."

"Yeah! That's how the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask learned about their past lives," Artemis agreed with this idea, "I say we give it a try."

Zelda picked up the rest of the Legend of Zelda pages and it was decided that they be kept in a folder for future reference. Afterwards, she and her party left the Temple of Time to get back to their adventure.

Back outside and now headed elsewhere, the heroes were unaware of the brown owl following them. It seemed to know them so well that flapped it descended to land in front of them and reveal itself. One of the blonde-haired girls that he met some time ago exclaimed at his arrival and was surprised.

"Kaepora! You were never sent back to Hyrule with the people in that castle town..."

"You are correct. I was sure that when Ganondorf sent Hyrule back to its original world that I would go along with it, but obviously that isn't the case here."

Kaepora turned his eyes to Link. Somehow, this hero had aged, by exactly _seven _years.

_Interesting._

"Link. It seems that you've grown from that child I once knew. Harder adventures await you now that you've come of age."

Inside the folder with those Legend of Zelda pages was one that suddenly came to Ami's mind. She brought the specific page out and read its words to make sure it was the correct one.

"Gaebora. You aren't actually who you appear to be," Ami said to the owl.

"Hoot hoot! How did you figure that out, young lady?"

"There's not enough time to explain. In the meantime, we need the help of your other form."

"My _other form_, hm? So the time has come for the Six Sages to be awakened."

"Yes. It is that time. Hyrule has been brought here to this world, and Ganondorf holds a power that affects it to his liking," Zelda responded to Kaepora.

She and the others covered their faces from the light that flashed. The owl that they just spoke to was wrapped in golden light and transfigured into the body of a portly-sized man.

They opened their eyes after the light vanished and now stood face to face with the figure Ami mentioned.

Even with his facial wrinkles and white beard, he looked strong and willful with those wise azure eyes of his.

"Perhaps I should properly introduce myself. I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages..."

* * *

_"Helios... thank you for everything you've done. Without you, the Sailor Scouts never would've made up with Link." _

_Rini said this to her best friend after they saw Link fight Dark Link and were still making their way through the forest back to the city. _

_"Helios?"_

_"Yes, Rini?"_

_"I'm afraid that I can't be White Lady anymore. Some of my friends have gotten suspicious and I don't want them to find out about it, or learn about you."_

_"I see. You have done a lot for Link since this all began. With you there by his side in your real form, that will be good for him."_

_"It will?"_

_"Yes... Rini, you and I have been through a lot together as team mates. Now I must return to Elysion and continue watching over peoples' dreams."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Forgive me. I do wish I could stay and be of more help to you, but my responsibilities cannot be dismissed for much longer."_

_"I'll miss you, Helios. Will I ever see you again?"_

_"Of course you will." _

_After giving Rini an assuring smile, Helios and her had reached a clearing. He stopped walking to teleport himself out of the area and back to home. _

_"Farewell, Rini."_

_"Bye, Helios!" _

_Rini shouted the loudest she could as her friend vanished before her eyes; she hoped he heard her farewell._

* * *

Everytime this flashback played in Rini's head, she realized more and more that Mini Moon _could_ help Link as much as White Lady had. A flying horse with golden magic wouldn't be there to always intervene, but Helios had faith in her. All the more reason to have more self-confidence.

The girl wasn't able to dwell on these thoughts as crickets chirps and owl hoots came to her ears.

She and her friends had reached a bridge leading to the place where the Sage of Forest would be. The depth of the upcoming passage's black hole made them wonder of type of place laid on the other side.

Mercury's friends only heard about this new land from her had yet to actually experience it.

Link felt nostalgia as he inched across the bridge and was steadily getting closer to his memories.

He couldn't help but wonder if Ganondorf came here and wreaked havoc while he wasn't around.

Navi sensed Link's concern and assured him that everything would fine. Even if Ganondorf did anything, the Gerudo would be punished.

Link considered his fairy's words and walked entered the black hole to arrive at their destination. It didn't look like a peaceful, grassy village at all... but a green deserted wasteland. Everything was destroyed from the Kokiris' homes to their fences and plants. The very scent of evil lingered in the air and everyone caught scent of it.

"What happened here?" Artemis thought out loud, "It looks like this village has been destroyed pretty bad."

"Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves was here. I can sense his evil all around us," Rauru spoke.

"Um, guys?" began Sailor Moon, "Sorry to interrupt, but I think we have company."

Sailor Moon's allies looked to where she pointed and saw a bunch of monsters charging towards them viciously. There were creatures in this group such as Stalfos, Wolfos, and Keese.

Keese screeched as this new battle between them and their master's enemies was about to begin. Stalfos ran with their skeletal legs and had their weapons raised fiercely, while the Wolfos barked with their razor-sharp teeth showing.

Tuxedo Mask, Link, Impa, and the Sailor Scouts all moved to front of the group to stand against this enemies and defend their other comrades.

"Princess Zelda. Maybe it would be best if you and Link went on ahead to awaken the Forest Sage. Ganondorf has released these monsters to distract us ," Rauru said to Zelda.

"Which means you should go with them as well, Sailor Moon," Luna suggested to the girl.

Sailor Moon nodded to this idea and glanced at those around her for the last time; there was no telling what this saga had in store for Link, Zelda, and her.

If there was anywhere Link would go first, it would be the meadow where the Great Deku Tree lived. He, Zelda, and Sailor Moon headed towards this destination however bumped into another familiar cast of enemies along the way. This consisted of Deku Babas and the other creatures called... Gohma Larvae?


	17. Chapter 17

**Edited: 6/7/14**

"Link, do you recognize these enemies? They are larvae who hatched from that giant spider you fought inside the Great Deku Tree."

After Navi gave this helpful reminder, she watched Link annihilate his Gohma Larvae opponents one after the other easily, and everyone continued through this winding rocky corridor that they'd stepped into.

"MOON... TIARA... MAGIC!"

Sailor Moon threw her tiara and cut down fix or six more Deku Babas who were in the way. After a few more attacks from Link and her, the heroes fully cleared the path to meet with the Great Deku Tree himself.

An anxious Navi flew up to this humongous tree while the others stood back a fair distance and watched. Whatever reason the Great Deku Tree called her and Link for was obviously important.

"Great Deku Tree. I've come here with Link, Princess Zelda, and our ally, Sailor Moon. We've seen the destruction back in Kokiri Village. Where have the Kokiri been taken to?"

"They art here inside of me. The Kokiri retreated here to where those monsters would never think to look. A few of the children told me that the desert man came here to kidnap a _certain Kokiri _and imprison her in the temple deep in the Lost Woods."

"Saria..." Sailor Moon thought to this innocent girl.

Saria had no idea what was going on. She was probably so confused and scared.

"Navi. Do thou remember the way to Lost Woods and the path that will lead ye to Sacred Forest Meadow?" The Great Deku Tree asked Navi.

"Err... no. Not fully, Great Deku Tree," Navi answered with an embarrassed tone.

"Do not worry, Navi. One of the Kokiri might remember the way. Come hither and enter me so that ye may ask for help."

Slowly, the Great Deku Tree opened his mouth and one by one everyone went inside him.

Deep within, they saw the Kokiri turn their heads towards them and gasp at their foreign appearances. They weren't familiar enough with _anyone_ who lived outside their home, though there was the adult standing over by Navi who sort of resembled them with his boots and tunic. Who was he supposed to be?

"Navi? Who are those outsiders there with you? Only Kokiri are allowed to be here," decalred one of the Kokiri named Mido.

"These outsiders mean no harm, Mido. The Great Deku Tree told us that you or one of the other Kokiri might know the way to Sacred Forest Meadow. It's very important that we hurry there."

"What would you want to go there for?"

"To rescue Saria."

"You know who took her?"

Mido would happy if these people here were successful in saving her.

The child looked back at his cohorts and was told that none of them knew the way to where Navi and her party needed to go, so he gladly volunteered himself to be their guide and show them the way.

"So, you all really know where those monsters are keeping Saria?"

"Yes," Navi replied, "She's in a dungeon in Sacred Forest Meadow called the Forest Temple."

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

After leaving from inside the Great Deku Tree and fighting more enemies who appeared later, the heroes reached the entrance to Lost Woods with a courageous Mido still at the front.

Navi had explained what she and her team mates came here for, so that was good enough for him. He just wanted Saria back safe and sound.

Mido used to play tag and hide-and-seek in with the other Kokiri when he was a toddler, so he knew the whole place of the Lost Woods like the back of his hand.

Before he and his acquaintances arrived at Sacred Forest Meadow, there was a maze where they spotted that contained Moblins, Mad Scrubs, and more Deku Babas.

In terms of the Mad Scrubs, Navi had advice for Sailor Moon that she thought would help. "If you get close to them, they will hide in the grass."

Sailor Moon heard Navi well and made sure to keep a large gap between the first Mad Scrub and herself. The heroine performed Moon Tiara Magic once again and this leafy enemy and its team mates after were eventually defeated.

She heard Mido holler and proclaim some seconds later, "I got a _Deku Stick_ and I'm not afraid to use it!"

While Sailor Moon and Link dealt with the fearsome brutal Moblins who came their way, Mido tried protecting Zelda because they were approached by more Deku Babas who decided to sprout up from the ground all of a sudden.

Mido closed his eyes and waved his stick around like a madman, hoping he would attack all of their plant enemies and end the battle.

He heard them cry in pain but would never know it was Sailor Moon's tiara that sliced each one in half and killed them.

The Kokiri assumed that victory was his and so he said with an egotistical tone, "Hmph! That'll teach you monsters to mess with me, the great Mido!"

After vanquishing the last Moblin there was, Link regrouped with his companions and Mido led them further through the tricky maze. Until at the end, the group arrived at Saria's favorite place to be, otherwise known as Sacred Forest Meadow.

* * *

"VENUS, CHAIN, ENCIRCLE!"

Venus tightened her grip on her gold chain and sent all the Wolfos flying away from her. There were Keese who thought they could ambush the Soldier of Love and Beauty from behind, but she spun around and struck them down faster than they realized.

Impa and Tuxedo Mask made sure to protect the Rauru at all times since the Ancient Sage couldn't fight; several monsters came their way to attack but never succeeded.

"Haah!"

When Mars let out this battle cry, the Soldier of Fire and Passion drew a circle with the glowing ember in her hand. After creating eight fiery rings she shot them at her last few challengers and burnt each one to a crisp.

"Good job, Mars!" complimented Mini Moon.

"Thanks." Mars let her arms fall back to her sides and she looked over to Rauru. "What do you suppose we do now that we've defeated these creeps?"

"We should also visit the guardian of this forest and see if our other friends were able to speak with him. I am most certain they also know what has been going on."

Rauru's comrades all agreed with him and so Mercury led the way to the Great Deku Tree's whereabouts. Since Link and Sailor Moon had cleared the corridor of its monsters, everyone was safe and could continue with ease.

Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts ,and Moon Cats were awestruck at the size of the Great Deku Tree when they entered his presence. He was the biggest tree any of them had seen in their entire lives.

"Art thou Rauru, the Sage of Light?" The Great Deku Tree asked when he noticed the Sage.

"Yes, that is I. My companions and I have come with Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time. We ran into Ganondorf's minions when we arrived here. What has become of Kokiri Village?"

"The desert man in black armor is responsible for this. He came in search of the Kokiri, Saria, and trapped her in the temple deep in Sacred Forest Meadow. That wicked man offered to let her free if the Kokiri left this forest and gave their allegiances to him, but of course they declined. He ordered his monsters to destroy their homes as a warning to others who won't give in. The other children of the forest art here inside of me."

"I see. Ganondorf is trying to gather followers and will put them at harm's risk if necessary. Impa. I suggest we stay here and help watch over the Kokiri."

"MY thoughts exactly," Impa nodded with her arms crossed.

"Do as ye think is best, Rauru," the Great Deku Tree replied, "Thou art wise."

* * *

"Link... coming back here brings back so many memories, doesn't it?" Navi spoke quietly.

Navi and Link felt Sacred Forest Meadow's peace and serenity while Sailor Moon, Zelda, and Mido barely felt it as they were taking in its pleasant scenery for the very first time.

"Wait... Link? How will we reach the Forest Temple Entrance above that tree over there?"

Soon, Link realized what Navi was talking about and started wondering that same situation himself. The adult saw how the top of the tree hung next to the stairs that they would need to walk on to get inside, but it was too high up.

Sailor Moon would've brought up the idea of simply climbing up this tree but that could lead to some serious injuries, at least for _her_ anyway.

Zelda looked around the area until her sapphire eyes landed on a small hole in the brick wall to her left.

The princess told the others about it and so it was decided that Mido should crawl in and see what lurked inside since he was the smallest.

"Hey! I found a treasure chest!" Mido shouted happily.

Everyone put their ears close to the wall to hear him open this chest and find out what laid inside. Some time later, the tone and pitch in his voice changed, as if were no longer pleased, but _indifferent_.

"Huh? What's this thing?"

After coming back outside with the mystery treasure in his little hands, Mido showed it to the others and Navi explained what the object actually was.

"That's the Hookshot, Mido. This item can let anyone get from one spot to the other easily!"

"Really? That's cool!" Sailor Moon commented.

Mido decided to give this Hookshot to the man with the Kokiri Tunic. "Well, you've got the Hookshot now, mister. As for me, I think I'll go back inside that hole I found earlier."

"You mean you do not want to go with us inside the Forest Temple, Mido?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"I did my part by leading you all here. I'll let the swordsman there take care of the rest."

Mido then turned and walked over to the small hole to be back inside its cave-like room. For someone who acted brave in the face of those Deku Babas earlier, this boy wasn't exactly staying to that courageous attitude.

Well, thought Sailor Moon, she couldn't blame the kid that much about it because she used to be a scaredy cat herself.

And so, having found the location of where there next adventure would take place, Sailor Moon and Zelda clutched on to Link's broad shoulders to also be pulled up to the tree by use of the obtained Hookshot.

Once the trio stepped in through the Forest Temple Entrance and were in its main chamber, they that this wasn't the same dungeon that Mercury had read about.

Enemies who Link clearly remembered from other temples were here inhabiting this mansion of sorts. He'd seen the bird-like creatures, the Guays, starting to fly towards him.

"Uwah!"

Sailor Moon ducked from one of the Guays instead of fighting back like Link was; that black feathered, beaked maniac came so fast at her that she didn't have enough time to act. But the Sailor Scout had time to act as a group of Bari floated over to Zelda and her with their electric jellyfish tentacles.

After Link struck down all the Lizalfos, Navi was able to say to the golden fighter, "Something isn't right here! These enemies we're fighting are from the other Temples. How do you suppose they ended up here?"

"It could be no one else but Ganondorf. He has tainted Legend of Zelda with his magic and does not understand that the events in that book won't go his way. He is doing everything he can to distort its events while we venture through them," Zelda hypothesized, "Link? Would you happen to know what these four torches in front of us are all for?"

"Hm?" Link shifted his cerulean eyes to where Zelda pointed and remembered these objects. He remembered them well.

"Those torches used to all have colored flames but it looks like the Poe Sisters have stolen them," spoke Navi.

"The Poe Sisters?" Sailor Moon asked with wide-eyed curiosity, "So where are they right now?"

"... I'm afraid I don't remember."

Navi mentally scolded herself for forgetting the details to her past adventures with Link. It was almost like Hyrule was erased from her memories during the shift from that world to this one.

"Don't worry, Navi. We'll find them." Sailor Moon sensed the fairy's self disappointment and cheered her up. They would find these four sisters. How hard could it be?

Everyone went to the door that was to the left of the torches and discovered a passageway with fancy portraits on its walls. These portraits, the dimly lit candles, and smooth silence created something of a strange calmness.

These paintings that everyone saw were pictures of four wealthy relatives who obviously used to live here. After studying each one, it was assumed that the four girls in each one were sisters.

"Are these girls in these portraits supposed to be the Poe Sisters when they were still alive?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, I think it is safe to assume that."

Zelda kept staring at the Poe Sisters's pictures when she and the others made it to the bottom of the staircase and were in front of a locked door. " This door is locked. We will have to find a different door until we find the right key for this one."

"You mean we have to go _all the way_ back up these stairs? This feels like P.E. all over again!" Sailor Moon started acting fussy, "I'd rather be fighting Youmas."

"We were all sure you would say that," Zelda slipped on a bit of a playful smile.

She and theo thers went back up to the first floor and tried the door that was to the right of the torches. What they were introduced to now was a hallway that'd been twisted and someone would have to be upside-down to walk through it.

"Uh... is this room supposed to be like this?"

Sailor Moon kept herself from feeling too uneasy as she saw her friends begin towards this winding path and their feet stayed planted to the ground. Maybe Ganondorf was responsible for the room being like this?

Soon, the heroes opened the next door and walked out into a courtyard with fresh sunlight pouring down on the world.

This courtyard would've looked beautiful if someone didn't let it get overgrown with grasses, vines, and those disgusting Deku Babas.

Sailor Moon almost fell backwards as she was startled at the sight of these numerous plant creatures.

"Ugh! Just how many of these guys are there?"

"There's no telling. Hey! You guys... look over there," Navi suddenly noticed something, "Behind us is a wall with vines, and above that is another door."

After Navi's comrades saw what she'd found, they started towards the wall to climb up its vines but were ambushed by a team of Stalfos.

"Ah!"

Sailor Moon evaded one of these skeletal warriors's swords but landed too close to a Deku Baba and almost became its afternoon snack. Today must've really not been her day.

Zelda stayed protected by Link while he took care of that Stalos who attempted to harm her. He, unlike, Sailor Moon, waged battle against these enemies dozens of times, and with swift movements, beat all of them.

"You numbskulls aren't making this adventure any easier, y'know!"

Sailor Moon found time to bring out the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and defeat these Stalfos with it. Big pink hearts came together and smashed into each Stalfos to make one huge, bright pink flash.

Killing the annoying Deku Babas was much less of a problem, but the difficulty came since they covered just about every inch of the courtyard. Was Ganondorf _planting_ these things?

Once Sailor Moon reached the top of the vine wall and she and Link helped Zelda up the ledge, they went inside this door before them and saw that its room's spiraling staircase went down for quite a long time. The bottom was so foggy to where they couldn't tell for sure; no one would underestimate the challenges in this temple that Ganondorf altered. He was moving his _knights_ across the _board_.

Each hero went down this unusual flight of stairs with the sounds of their clicking footsteps adding to the tense silence, until Sailor Moon let out a loud exclamation.

"I think I see a treasure chest! Those things always have keys inside, right?"

"Yes. Link, let's hope that this chest is one of those," Navi said to the Hylian.

Link nodded as everyone went further down this twirling staircase.

When he was finally at the bottom and opened the treasure chest, what'd been laying inside its wooden contents _was_ a key. What no one expected to see though was a group of flying monsters who randomly appeared afterwards.

"Oh no!" Navi cried.

These vegetable-like plants, Peahat Larvae, were levitating up from the endless bottom underneath the stairs and came in groups of at least five... no, fifteen!

No one bothered to stick around and count once these creatures reached the staircase.

"Link! These enemies's weak points are itheir roots! Defend with your shield!"

While Navi fled to hide inside Link's cap, he raised his shield to block the first few Peahat Larvae who approached him.

Zelda was by Link's side so Sailor Moon used the Spiral Heart Moon Rod a second time. Its same hearts and the Deku Seeds from Link's Fairy Slingshot flew all over the place.

This fight reached a point where the good guys had to stop and flee because there were simply too many enemies.

After managing to get out of this room, the heroes wanted to believe that there weren't any more places with ridiculous amounts of monsters like this one, but their hopes were shot completely down.

Link opened the locked door from earlier with the key and found obstacles that he knew for a fact weren't of this temple.

While he had to solve a puzzle to free Zelda from a fire ring, Sailor Moon dealt with a violent ambush of Skull Kids. They then gained another key and opened the door that was up the steps to their left.

This new area had seven skinny Infinite Hands extending from the ground, and one of them moved to clutch Sailor Moon's head.

She screamed and shook her leg wildly to break its grip, but Ganondorf wouldn't let her get away so easily.

Link was ready to come to Sailor Moon's rescue when the Infinite Hands's flabby body, Dead Hand, erupted from the ground.

Sailor Moon sighted this horrendous being and struggled harder to break free from the Infinite Hand's grip.

The Dead Hand wriggled towards her with its jaw incredibly wide open and was close to biting her head until Link arrived. After being slashed, the body retreated to its hiding place in the ground and eventually came back up.

The Infinite Hand holding Sailor Moon was destroyed and she was relieved. While the Dead Hand was still underground, she and Link used this time to destroy each of the Infinite Hands.

"MOON... TIARA... MAGIC!"

"Hmph! Haah! Yaah! Kyaah!"

Link watched all seven of the Infinite Hands be defeated now while the Dead Hand resurfaced and came back with its head pointed straight up. Only when it bent down to try and hurt Link was when he could attack with the Master Sword.

The Hero of Time repeated this process about three more times, and his opponent collapsed to the ground with a last dying groan.

As Zelda witnessed this whole sequence of events, she felt more and more certain that she would never know how much magic Ganondorf used to make the Forest Temple the way it was now. Zelda only knew what he wanted above all, and that was for her and her comrades to all be eliminated. He wanted the story to end _his_ way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Edited: 6/8/14**

There came a vast room the heroes entered that had a long walkway with a door at its end.

Winged skull heads engulfed in flames, named Blue Bubbles, floated on opposite sides of the room while a pair of purple Gerudo guarded the door.

Before Link and the others went forward, he advised Sailor Moon to defend Zelda while he took care of their foes. The swordsman used up his Deku Seeds in his Fairy Slingshot and switched to the Hookshot.

Other Blue Bubbles discovered Sailor Moon and decided to leave Link to harm Zelda and her, but the Sailor Scout wouldn't let them have that chance.

"You flying skull heads don't scare me! I am Sailor Moon, and I will right wrongs and triumph over _evil_, and that means _you_!"

Brimming with determination and new-found courage, Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara and threw it at the Blue Bubbles like a golden shining Frisbee. After they were eliminated and all turned into moon dust, Link's voice rang out and snatched Sailor Moon and Zelda's attention instantly.

Princess looked past Sailor Scout and saw their team mate hanging on to the edge of the walkway for dear life.

"Sailor Moon! We have to save Link before he falls down from that cliff!"

Quickly, Zelda and Sailor Moon dashed down the walkway but those Gerudo forced them to stay back with their scimitars.

Enough had been enough.

"MOON... HEART... SPIRAL... ATTACK!"

While Sailor Moon started to unleash this attack, Zelda closed her eyes and lifted her right hand to make a little gold triangle on it brighten and glow. Unlike Link's Triforce Slash, the princess gained the ability from Pegasus called Triforce Charge. She used that move now to amplify the power in Sailor Moon's attack and make it much more massive when it hit their foes.

Larger pink hearts came from out of the Heart Moon Spiral Rod and the Gerudo who thought they were so strong and tough became history.

Link was helped up from the ledge and followed Zelda and Sailor Moon to the door at the end of the walkway with a relieved Navi.

This temple was getting crazier and crazier.

* * *

The sun still sat high in the sky as the heroes were in another courtyard-like area. Deku Babas were in the vicinity and thankfully there weren't as many as there had been before, so continuing through the courtyard wasn't troublesome.

Link, Sailor Moon, and Zelda took their next few steps and suddenly felt gravity pull them down. Gravity shook away the dirt that they'd been standing on and revealed a black hole that some clever mastermind dug up.

In the middle of these heart-stopping moments Link took Sailor Moon's hand and Sailor Moon managed to grab Zelda's before they fell to their doom. So this unfortunate trio hung on to the tree branch above the black hole by thanks of Link's Hookshot; its sharp silver hook went deep enough inside the wood so that there was enough grip.

Now confidences and hopes turned into doubts and fears.

Everyone's palms got sweaty inside their gloves with how tight their grips on each other's hands were and the humidity of the weather.

Minds became entangled by this dilemma at hand and less by what mattered most. Was this actually the way Ganondorf wanted this adventure to go for his foes?

"Everyone!"

Navi didn't want to believe what was happening. Her comrades were doing their very best not to let go of each other, but their body masses combined outweighed the Hookshot's and would eventually win.

Everyone had came so far through this journey, this _reborn saga_, and now they were on the verge of death as they hung above this endless hole.

Link's grip on his grappling weapon wouldn't last for much longer. Something miraculous would have to happen. Anything.

Whenever Sailor Moon looked down at the blackness below her, sharp chills ran up her spine. Other times it felt like her breath got stuck in her throat.

If the girl hung over this hole for another minute or two, she would burst in tears and start crying.

Navi beat her to it though,as itsy-bitsy sparkles spilled from out of her.

None of her allies had ever seen _fairy tears_. It hadn't been discussed if fairies cried, but the tiny beings still had feelings.

Link was the most surprised by Navi's behavior. He knew his fairy for a long time but never witnessed her act like this.

It was depressing.

"Forgive me, everyone." Navi became the darkest shade of blue that not even the sky on a late Christmas night could match. "It's my fault that you're all in this predicament. If I remembered where the Poe Sisters are, we probably could've avoided this."

"Do not blame yourself for these turns of events, Navi. This was Ganondorf's plan all along."

Zelda looked up at Link. The Hero of Time was having a hard time keeping hold of Sailor Moon and her at the same time. This was exactly the kind of disaster Ganondorf wanted them in.

"No matter what happens, Link, you must never forget who you are."

Sailor Moon mentally gasped as her grip around Zelda's hand started slipping. When the Sailor Scout looked into her slanted blue eyes, she didn't see any panic at all. How was Zelda doing it?

Sailor Moon fought through the pain by tightening her hand around Zelda's, when she almost lost her concentration because of another unusual expression forming on the the princess's face.

"Out of all the people I have met in this world, you are one of the only few who will fight for her friends even when it means putting your own life at risk."

While Zelda's eyes shone with assurance and reconsideration, her lips curled into a sad smile. Why and how could she be so calm about all of this?

"This world will always be safe because you have chosen to keep it that way."

Zelda looked up into Sailor Moon's own azure eyes and saw tears forming at the corners. Time was running.

The grip around Zelda and Sailor Moon's hands loosened a bit more as more sweat emerged.

Sailor Moon felt her throat tighten and she couldn't stay level-headed like she might have been able to before. "Zelda! Listen to me! We'll get out of this. You helped Link stop Ganondorf and save Hyrule once before, so it can happen _again_. _This_ time, the Sailor Scouts can help. We can't give up..."

Link tried remedying the situation by raising his arm up a little higher, but his strength didn't amount to enough. The only way anyone would be able to climb up from over this mammoth of a hole would be if they went up in order from the lowest person to the highest. Judging by the lack of panic and grim determination painting Zelda's face though, Link realized how not afraid the princess was.

She wouldn't let this hill in their journey stop her.

"The both of you should hurry before the Hookshot comes out of that branch. As long as I hold on to Sailor Moon's hand, Link cannot help her climb up. It is a risk for _me_ climb up the both of them but safer for Sailor Moon to use Link as leverage since she won't be holding extra weight."

"What? Princess Zelda! Surely you don't really mean to let go of Sailor Moon's hand... where this hole below you three goes is a mystery!" Navi insisted and pleaded.

Were Link's ears deceiving him? Zelda's body language didn't say what he'd expected to hear. She still had that same look on her face.

The Hyrulean was serious.

"But... we can't just _leave_ you! You actually expect us to watch you fall down this hole?" Sailor Moon argued, on the verge of tears, "We don't where it will take you! Please, don't let go..."

This position that Sailor Moon was in was gradually making her body achy and sore. She knew Zelda knew that.

What struck the younger girl as bizarre was why Zelda volunteered to sacrifice herself. The more Sailor Moon looked into eyes, the lesser she understood who the princess was.

"If it is for the lives of my friends, then I am willing to go through with it."

Zelda stared at Sailor Moon's face with that same undying bravery, aware that they did not want her to go through with this but hopeful for what was to come later.

Time became nonexistent as this matter about the dear Zelda became the center of of everyone's universes. Whatever seconds or minutes that passed by weren't taken into consideration.

Zelda... Zelda... _Zelda_.

Eventually, Sailor Moon felt Zelda's thumb slip out of her hand so now all the heroine had was her middle and index finger. The warrior found her voice and started sobbing like she'd been voiceless for years. "_Zelda_!"

Sailor Moon's voice reached through to the princess's ears... and that was when the link between their fingers disconnected. Zelda was gone.

...

...

Navi took initiative and flew down the hole like a yellow beam from a flashlight. Link and Sailor Moon could see the fairy's glow no matter how far down she went, and both heroes watched her return after half an hour. Zelda was gone.

Sailor Moon's mind couldn't function. It was stuck in the middle of processing what'd just happened, but her emotions never let her think past that.

Her bangs covered her eyes as she bent her head down despairingly. She shook her head slowly as if to deliberately disagree.

None of this was suppose to happen.

Before, when Zelda's allies were so concerned with getting away from above this hole and retreating back to the safe grass encircling it, the strains put on their bodies almost got the best of them. But now, those pains seemed to go numb as something along the lines of an emotional paralysis washed over them.

Neither Link or Sailor Moon could shift their gazes elsewhere except for this hole.

She was really gone.

* * *

Later, when Link and Sailor Moon climbed up the tree branch and were back on the ground, their gazes were still stuck to the thing that'd taken one of their best friends. The one _enemy_ that they couldn't beat who in front of them the whole time.

"How did things ever get to this? There has to be a way that we can also save Zelda," Navi kept her gloomy blue.

Link clenched his fists and turned his back to this ominous hole. It'd been his duty to protect Zelda the same way a Sheikah protects a a member of the Royal Hyrule Family, but he failed to do that.

"... Link."

Slowly, said swordsman lifted his head up to return Sailor Moon a depressive, wary glance.

"Where do you think that hole goes? What if Zelda ends up... okay? There's a chance of that happening... right?"

"Yes... Sailor Moon might be right, Link. When we rescue Saria, Princess Zelda might also appear. We have to hope that things turn out that way."

This possibility that Navi posed on her friends sounded like the solution to all of this chaos, but at the same time too hopeful and vague.

They didn't know where that evil black hole sent their Zelda, but what other hopes did they have?

Sailor Moon wiped the last few tears out of her eyes and put her attention back on Link. He never shed any tears but was a fine example of depression by how stiff his eyes and mouth both were. He couldn't muster the same smile that Sailor Moon might have; one of his best friends was just taken away from him.

In front of the Hylian, Sailor Moon, and Navi was an arched stone bridge with an Octorok-infested lake. They cautiously walked across it then went further towards the wall of vines; for up above was a passage with another door.

Inside the room past this door was what's known as the Fairy Bow. Link obtained it and led his comrades back outside to an empty well that was some ways away from the bridge they crossed earlier.

They could go in this well by climbing down its ladder, so they did just that and ran into more of those troublesome Blue Bubbles. After taking care of them, the trio continued downstairs and on the next floor was a pitch-black picture frame.

A woman's soft giggle sounded throughout the room. Link felt all the memories involving this enemy's laughter flood back inside his head. He remembered what to do and took out his new bow to fasten the arrow on it and shoot the picture frame.

After this Poe named Joelle appeared and was hit by precisely three arrows, she disappeared for good and the photo showed a picture of a young woman with strong blue eyes.

"Who is that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"It must be that Poe who Link just beat, when she was still alive. She was very pretty," Navi answered with a thoughtful tone.

Everyone stared at Joelle's lovely photo and wondered what her other siblings looked like. They must've all lived out wonderful, extravagant lives before passing away, Sailor Moon thought.

There was another frame on the first, higher floor above this room, so everyone went up there and Link shot an arrow into it. The second Poe, Beth, came from out of thin air and attacked like any other Poe with their blazing torch.

After she was defeated, Sailor Moon looked over at the picture frame and saw a girl who looked shy and gentle. Just who were these sisters, really?

In order to return to the Forest Temple's main chamber, the heroes had to pass through an area that had a huge gaping hole in the center and a pair of Stalfos with deadly swords encircling it.

Sailor Moon felt her body freeze up with fear but Navi floated over to her in a soft light blue glow and whispered in her ear. "It's alright, Sailor Moon. Link and I are here with you."

Navi watched her friend respond by exhaling softly and raising her Heart Spiral Moon Rod to fight these Stalfoses.

Link needed her.

The Hero of Time stepped toward one of the two skeletons and slashed at them repeatedly. They used their shields to their advantage so it took Link and Sailor Moon longer to beat them then was expected.

Once Sailor Moon defeated the last Stalfos, a random platform came down from the ceiling and filled in the hole. Obviously this made the room easier to walk around in, but it didn't prevent a second set of Stalfos from appearing...

* * *

Some time later, Link, Sailor Moon, and Navi were back in the main chamber and learned that two of the golden torches were nicely lit now. Two more Poes still lingered in this dungeon somewhere and needed to found quickly.

Link's hero instincts and more small keys led the team to a room where a portrait of the Poe Sister, Amy, hung on the wall high above them.

Unlike some of the previous rooms they'd visited, this one contained giant Blocks that served the same purposes as puzzle pieces. That was what they literally were for.

Sailor Moon and Link had only so long to push and move these different Blocks around to form a picture of the emerald-robed Amy before the spiky ceiling came down and crushed them.

Sailor Moon wasn't sure if she could take anymore of these Legend of Zelda obstacles.

"Uwah! Why does everything in this adventure have to be a matter of life or death?"

Sailor Moon hurried over to another Block and helped Link push it until it fit with one of the other ones, and eventually the picture that formed the third Poe Sister was completed.

Amy welcomed herself into the room mere seconds later, but like Beth and Joelle, was annihilated and disappeared back to where she came from.

Sailor Moon looked up at the Poe's portrait and found herself looking at a slender girl with baby blue eyes and curly golden hair. Amy looked so young back then.

* * *

Now everyone returned to the main chamber and saw the third torch lit with green embers.

They were ready to search for the fourth and final Poe Sister when suddenly she arrived in front of them in her fine lavender robes.

She was the oldest of all the Poe Sisters, and her name was Meg.

"If she splits into multiple images, you need to figure out which one is the real one. Is it this one?"

Navi and the others looked to a Meg on their left and so Link shot an arrow at it. However it wasn't the right Meg, so the archer kept shooting arrows at different ghosts until he shot the one in the middle.

From that point on, the Hylian had good guesses of which Meg to shoot, and so she received enough damage to burn up and disappear.

Oddly enough, there wasn't any picture frame for this Poe's lively portrait to appear.

Sailor Moon felt certain that Meg looked nice and wonderful like her sisters with her physical traits. They'd all looked so beautiful.

Having defeated all the Poe Sisters and returned the colored flames to their respective torches, Link re-activated the elevator that would take them closer to the Forest Temple's boss room.

This mechanical device raised up for them to step inside and all went in to be taken one floor down.

Surrounding Link and friends in this new location were giant blocks and cages that looked as if they were all part of another puzzle.

As Link and Sailor Moon moved to start figuring out this new obstacle, a threatening being called a Wall Master came from out of thin air to reach out and snatch Link.

The hero felt a clawed hand grab at his waist and reached for his sword to stab it.

Tinier Wall Masters showed themselves to keep Sailor Moon from helping Link get himself free but she beat them easily. The only problem was that each monster duplicated itself after she attacked them. How lame was that?

Apparently, the Sailor Scout needed to get rid of these pests before they reunited to become one again, so she did just that before any of them had that chance.

Link killed his opponent and returned to Sailor Moon's side with Navi who was glowing a bright cautious yellow.

Ganondorf would have to think twice if he thought he was going to hinder these fighters from awakening the Forest Sage and finding Zelda.

This new storyline that he was trying to create out of this revived saga wouldn't come to pass if they had anything to say about it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Edited: 6/8/14**

Link and Sailor Moon returned to solving this room's puzzle by pushing different blocks and making the entire place spin.

Past one of the corridors, Link had to go inside its area and shoot a crystal switch to open bars blocking another switch on the floor. Truly, this puzzle was tricky and took him and his comrades some time to figure out, but at the end of it all they found the next corridor with yet another switch and hit it to open the path that would take them to their most important destination of all.

The heroes found the Boss Key some time ago, so Link opened the corresponding door, and positioned before everyone was a flight of stairs.

They ascended up these steps and found themselves in a room with mysterious, _identical_ paintings on every wall. Images of a dirt road trailing up to a big spooky castle that looked like it belonged to Ganondorf.

Whatever the case about it might've been, the room was too quiet and strangely eerie.

After stepping into the middle of this place, Link decided that they should leave to go and check another room. However the fence they'd walked past came up as if programmed to do so and kept the heroes trapped like prisoners.

A familiar dark laugh echoed throughout the room and everyone spun around to find Ganondorf sitting on a nightmarish black horse. With a long, three-spiked spear in his hand, the King of Evil finally showed himself.

"Hah hah hah hah... kid, I think we should see if your friend has any skill. You can leave and I'll deal with you after she's eliminated."

Ganondorf raised his hand to throw a sphere of sparkly magic in Link and Navi's direction. The attack hit them except it wasn't the least bit painful. Instead, it teleported Navi and him to somewhere else.

"Navi! Link!"

Sailor Moon's mind played that same traumatic image of Zelda slipping from her grasp and falling into that black hole. Now she was losing other people she cared about, with no way to get them back.

When would the madness in this place ever come to an end?

She was literally stuck to one spot as her body trembled and helpless shivers ran down her back.

Sailor Moon was alone now. In front of the boss who'd caused her all of this horror and despair.

How would she possibly deal with it alone?

The Sailor Scout snapped out of her trance only because he let out another series of cruel laughter.

She turned to Ganondorf with her lighter, gentler eyes and frowned at him with her face turning red, seeing very clearly now that he'd always hoped to separate them.

Like any other villain, this Gerudo was downright heartless and would do anything to get what he wanted.

Ganondorf's horse leaned back and neighed as he looked down at Sailor Moon with a twisted grin. "It doesn't look like you're living up to the title that's been given to you, kid. _Champion_ of _Love_ and _Justice_? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Anyone who fought evil on a daily basis knew that villains made belittling comments like these to scare their opponents. So Sailor Moon simply ignored these words here but gasped when her challenger took off a mask and revealed some type of horse skull with a pair of horns and ominous-looking eyes.

It looked so real as if something just took his skin, blood and other body parts off his face, but then Sailor Moon didn't want to wonder why it was like that.

She wasn't concerned. The heroine wouldn't have cared to know that this boss before her was actually someone called the Evil Spirit from Beyond, Phantom Ganon, a replica who the real Ganondorf created to look like his twin.

Ganondorf's mare neighed again and rose into the air to fly towards one of those spooky castle paintings. It felt so unreal to see them go in its portal and run along that dirt road, but Ganondorf was a wizard after all. Maybe he'd created this pictures.

"No way! He shouldn't be able to do that!"

Before Sailor Moon realized it, Ganondorf appeared from the painting behind her and threw that same magic. She cried and hollered as sparks danced along her body. The Sailor Scout had never felt this much pain in her entire life.

After learning of Phantom Ganon's teleportation ability, Sailor Moon forced herself up from the ground and constantly kept an eye on all of his pictures. Sooner or later, his horse would gallop from inside one of them and that's when she would give em' what they deserved.

When Ganondorf twirled his weapon around and sent another attack, Sailor Moon dodged it and reached for her tiara. He raised his spear and deflected the girl's tiara like it was unbelievably easy to hit away.

_Cheater._

"Heh heh heh..."

Phantom Ganon snickered and got back on his horse. After throwing another ounce of energy, he watched Sailor Moon barely evade it.

She was pathetic and he enjoyed tormenting her by isolating her from her loyal companions like this, but the fight needed to end soon; with Sailor Moon alive, Ganondorf wouldn't get anything done.

And so, for about the fourth or fifth time, Phantom Ganon went inside one of his portraits.

Sailor Moon used this precious time to think up a strategy. She remembered a few things here and there from the chapter in Legend of Zelda that described this battle. When Link fought Phantom Ganon, he shot him with arrows and deflected his energy balls with the Master Sword. Maybe she could use the Spiral Heart Moon Rod like that?

Phantom Ganon returned and collected more magic into his spear. The villain threw it at Sailor Moon but didn't see her jump out of the way. She had found the secret to winning this battle and knocked his magic back like he'd easily hit it to her.

Things were getting interesting.

Sailor Moon's foe cried out in pain and fell down to the ground. She used her wand's signature move and gave damage until he floated back inside one of those portraits. He wasn't facing the Hero of Time, but the Sailor Scout of the Moon was becoming just as much of a threat.

After receiving damage three of four more times, Phantom Ganon bent over and bluish flames engulfed him in the same way fire burns paper.

A dark purple portal appeared on the carpet and the same recognizable voice started telling Sailor Moon, "You did well for your first battle alone. It seems you have more skill than I thought... but this person you fought was just my phantom... when you and I meet, you'll wish your friends are with you. This ghost was worthless! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions where it can't escape!"

Ganondorf was never one to give second chances. If one of his minions showed that they couldn't fulfill what was asked, then he would promptly get rid of them.

Phantom Ganon groaned and clutched his head miserably as his master sent him into this portal for good. Surely no one would want to live between the place betwixt dimensions; Phantom Ganon would exist there where he would suffer an unmistakable eternity and never see daylight again.

And so, while this phantom was forced down into his eternal confinement, that same bright magic left his body and came together as if to mold and shape something that had been another way before.

Whatever magic Ganondorf used to send Navi and Link away vanished as they reappeared in front of Sailor Moon in a soft blue glow.

She cried with joy and was so relieved. They were back!

Link and Navi were safe, all because Sailor Moon figured out how to beat Phantom Ganon, so Ganondorf levitating here and talking Sailor Moon down cost him. He wasn't such hot stuff _now._

Phantom Ganon's magic came together and formed a human being, giving off a blinding flash that everyone had to cover their eyes from. And once the light faded, they looked and gawked at who the human being turned out to be.

"S-Saria?"

Sailor Moon stared wide-eyed at this Kokiri. They were still floating in the air with their eyes closed, not knowing how amazed their presence left others.

This child appeared to be sleeping and was now waking up to the sound of someone's surprised tone.

Saria slowly opened her eyes and found an older girl with long hair staring opened-mouthed at her. Behind the older girl was the person who really stole Saria's attention with their pointed ears and that familiar blueness in their eyes. It had to be the person she guessed it was. Her best friend.

"Thank you all, for saving me. Link, I want to thank you the most... no, there's no need to explain. I knew it was you all along. You heard what that dark wizard did to Kokiri Village, and so you came here to stop his plans. I always believed you would come back."

"Saria." Sailor Moon came over to the Kokiri and knelt down to have the same eye-level. "You know, you're meant to help Link on this adventure he's on. You are one of the members of the Six Sages, the Sage of Forest."

Saria made a soft gasp and put a little hand over her mouth. She never would've thought that she played a role in Link's life like this.

The Forest Sage turned her eyes to his and started having fuzzy flashbacks. Medallions. Sacred Chambers. Friends banded together to stop one evil and return peace to the world. Triangular golden treasures. Hopes that'd been placed in one little boy, who seven years later grew to be the man who would restore which was lost, with help from the Six Sages.

Saria was part of it.

"So... I am one of the Six Sages. Beyond that, I don't remember anything else."

Sailor Moon responded by saying she had an item that would restore the rest of Saria's memories. The Sailor Scout revealed the Silver Crystal and accessed its power.

Within a matter of seconds, both she and Saria's outfits shined pure white as the Silver Crystal's energy was englufing Saria and steadily giving her different segments of her past.

Rays of rainbows galore in her midst as the light from the Silver Crystal reflected brighter, and brighter, and brighter.

...

...

She'd went to the Forest Temple to find it filled with monsters. She'd needed Link to come and help her. They'd had to defeat Phantom Ganon so she could be awakened and give Link the Forest Medallion. Then, from that point on, their lives were intertwined and they were reunited to defeat that same evil.

The light from the Silver Crystal faded and Saria opened her eyes to look around at everyone. She didn't feel as distant from them as she had just seconds ago. She was their ally all along but didn't know it.

It felt like the best revelation in the world to ever experience.

* * *

Link and his party returned to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow to be greeted by Impa and the others who'd volunteered to help watch over the other Kokiri.

Of course they noticed Zelda's absence and were told what had happened to the dear princess.

Impa's jaw came open as she couldn't believe what she heard. She didn't want to believe it. They'd rescued Saria and defeated the Forest Temple boss, but lost one of their allies.

The outcome was good and bad, satisfying and devastating.

"We will find her, Impa, I promise you that," Tuxedo Mask assured the saddened Sheikah, "This is only the beginning of the war that Ganondorf's waging. We mustn't lose hope so soon."

Tuxedo Mask moved his eyes over to Sailor Moon's and stared at her with concern shaping his broad face. He hadn't been there to see how she and their friends ended up above that hole, so he couldn't say he knew how they felt. But he would do his best to comfort her, Link, and Navi throughout the rest of this journey. Friends didn't need reasons to be there for the other.

Having been granted her memories as a Sage, Saria stepped up to Impa and gave the taller female a hug. She could sense the ninja's sadness and gently patted her back a few times.

Saria wanted her to know that she was always here for her too.

Impa returned the thoughtful embrace and thanked the Kokiri for it. It touched the Sheikah's heart to be shown care by a child like this. She felt like she'd been approached by Zelda when the princess was still a young one.

* * *

It was decided that everyone would head to Kakariko Village, for two reasons. One, since Impa was the founder of this poor community, it was her responsibility to check on its people and see how they were faring. From what she and her comrades could tell, Mutoh was still busy overseeing the latest house that the Carpenters were working on. Hopefully he didn't ask about Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina as his men were still wanted to meet them.

The second reason why the heroes came back to Kakariko Village was because Impa offered rooms inside her house to those who needed it. Whoever needed a place to sleep would lodge here since her house had always been opened to the public, and so Link, Saria, and Rauru requested rooms.

Something about today felt accomplished and peaceful, or maybe it'd just been Anju who thought so. The farmer girl, out of the kindness of her heart, offered Serena, Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita each their very own Pocket Egg to have like souvenirs.

"You mean you want us to have these eggs? Wow, thanks Anju! Heh, we appreciate it," responded Serena.

"I wonder what my mother will think of this egg when it hatches. We've never had any pets before," Ami closely examined her egg.

"How long will it take for these little guys to hatch, Anju?" asked Lita.

"All of your Pockets Eggs will have hatched by tomorrow morning. Try to take good care of them," Anju smiled sweetly at all her friends.

"We will!" they all said in unison. They would try to anyway...

Lita and the gang gave Anju their farewells then watched her head back home before they went to regroup in front of Impa's House.

"Now we have awakened the Forest Sage. In Goron City, there should be the Sage of Fire. There's no telling if Ganondorf has already went there and caused trouble, so we should leave as soon as possible," Ami explained to everyone, "But before we do that, I believe there was something Impa wanted to say."

"Yes."

Metaphorically, Impa took the stage and everyone's eyes flocked to hers. "Rauru, Saria, and I all came to an agreement. We decided that we want to return to the Forest Temple to look for Zelda. The Six Sages share a connection with her that might allow us to find her whereabouts, and if we find her we can then heal any injuries she might have, and return here by sunset. We just ask for what all of you think about this plan before we execute it."

"Well... we perfectly understand your reasons for wanting to go and look for Zelda. However, splitting up at this time of the adventure may not be the best move to make," Luna spoke honestly.

Link welcomed himself into the conversation and showed that he believed the Sages going to search for Zelda wasn't a bad idea, and a valid one at that because there was still enough heroes left to find the remaining Sages while they went back to the Forest Temple.

"You feel that they should return there and look for Zelda, Link? Very well. The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Artemis and I will support that decision. I distinctly remember you telling us how you can play Saria's Song on your Fairy Ocarina and speak with her through telepathy. So if anything bad were to happen then she could let you know. Artemis, Rini, Tuxedo Mask and I will stay here in this village while the Sailor Scouts go with you and Navi up Death Mountain."

"That sounds like a good plan, Luna," Saria smiled at the black feline. The Kokiri turned to Link with seriousness shading her youthful complexion. "Link... you and the others be careful on your way up there. Impa, Rauru, and I will be back with Zelda soon."

This child who'd spent her whole life in Kokiri Village, where nothing but laughs, excitements, friendships, and happy memories existed, knew that everything she'd ever done didn't amount to anywhere near the will she would be fulfilling now.

Saria might have to grow up to get through some of its upcoming obstacles, but people in Kokiri Village didn't age; so it all depended on her heart and mind. Those were the two things that were going to help the Forest Sage get through this.


	20. Chapter 20

The earthquake from earlier almost caused some serious deaths and made shop owners like Granny and the man from the Shooting Gallery more inclined to make their buildings and contents inside more _earthquake-proof_.

So, Link barely managed to get the last Red Potion and would have to wait until Granny concocted more if he wanted refills. It's rich red goodness that he _did_ have would last him hopefully the whole time he would be up on Death Mountain.

After a while, the Carpenters ceased their aimless running around their homes and declared that they were tired of carpentry. It was an occupation that didn't give them _enough benefits._ The boss was too strict and harsh.

Carpentry wasn't for them. There lay another place outside these mountains that they had a short glimpse of. They wanted to see what it had for them besides _this._

"Why did you let them leave? They are supposed to stay here and continue improving this village," Impa criticized Mutoh after he told her the news.

"My workers don't have any work ethic," Mutoh crossed his arms and laughed in a scoffing manner, "They think being a man means finding a wife and settling down. They left to go to that city and look for single girls. They're all worthless, I tell you!"

"I will ask Link to bring them back here. When he does, you and I will both talk some sense into them."

"_We_? What could _I_ say to them? What those boys need is discipline. That'll do the trick!"

"It will take more that. _Y__ou_ are the one who mentioned girls to them in the first place, so it's only right that you stay involved."

Mutoh laughed with his usual scoffing tone. "Yeah, so I did! That didn't mean I wanted them to leave and quit being carpenters. Young men these days don't have any discernment."

Impa acknowledged this last response no matter how bland it sounded and returned to her house to explain the situation to her friends. "The Carpenters went to Azabu-Juuban."

"What?" Serena gasped, "Why?"

"They do not want to be carpenters anymore. They would rather settle down and start families."

"Are you kidding me?"

Serena and each of her main friends' jaws fell open when they heard this. What were those guys thinking? There was no way they would win anyone's heart so easily. Girls in Tokyo were independent; they didn't always need a man to get something done.

How would any female benefit from poor carpenters from a medieval fiction world?

Rei pinched the bridge of her nose irritably. "They don't know what they're thinking! The girls they'll see in our city are _way_ out of their league. Just what kind of wives are they looking for?"

"Girls who like carpenters, I guess. We don't know anyone who's into those kinds of guys," commented Mina. "Who's going to help Link look for them?"

"Well, we wouldn't want them to see any of you girls, since that's the reason they left," said Navi, "Would you mind going with Link, Darien?"

"No, not at all. I'm familiar with some of the places the Carpenters might be."

"Great! Well, I'm ready to go when you and Link are."

"Wait a minute!" Serena went over to Darien and looked him in the eyes. "Since when do you know the spots where guys meet girls?"

"Well... before Andrew met Reika and before I met you, we used to go to malls during our breaks. I happen to remember the places because some of them are areas that you and our friends like hanging out at."

"So like the Shan Shan Plaza or Shinjuku MS Department Store?"

"Yes, exactly. Now do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah... sorry, Darien. I shouldn't be so quick to suspect you of anything," Serena looked down as she felt sorry for herself.

"That's okay, Serena." Darien shifted his navy-blue eyes to Link. "Are you ready, Link?"

Link nodded and followed Darien out Impa's front door, and so this side quest began...

* * *

Arriving at Shan Shan Plaza, Link had his appearance changed. With all the news and discussion about the appearances of different Legend of Zelda places, Darien let Link borrow some of his casual attire so that he could blend in. The last thing the young men wanted was for a news reporter to shove their microphone up to Link's face and create _another_ side quest.

Shan Shan Plaza was noisy with chatter and oh so crowded with people. Hyrule Castle Town had its inhabitants, but could never be compared to an establishment like this.

Link took in his surroundings while Navi stayed hidden in his jean pocket. He received different stares from girls but never made anything of it.

"Right now we're on the first floor. Let's check out its stores and we can take the elevator if we need to go up," Darien told Link.

He stayed close to Link as he noticed the looks that girls and some guys gave the Hylian. It was understandable why they acted that way, but there was no time to stop and mingle. They had Carpenters to look for.

In the first store, for formal business attire, Darien and Link stepped in and sure enough found the first Carpenter standing next to the cashier's desk. They looked kind of glum, if not disregarded.

Soon, he lifted his sad gaze up and saw two males coming his way. "Hey, you two! I have no idea who you young men are, but you have a lot of guts to come here! All of my fellow carpenters came here to look for girlfriends. This girl behind this desk treated me like I was a nobody! I don't think I'm cut out for this. If you can help us find our way back to Kakariko Village, we'll repay the favor somehow! But be careful! This place is overrun with these **mean girls**... Woo! Watch out!"

The instant the Carpenter said this, Link spun around and found a teenager who looked all too much like Lita, with differences being that her hair was in a bun and she was girly.

"Hello there! You must be the new kid, because I haven't seen you around at school. What's your name?"

Link _brought out _his _verbal sword._

"Your name is Link? Are you seeing anyone? ... oh, I see. Well, it was nice to meet you."

The girl _received_ her _wound_ and went away in _defeat._

"You're a sharp kid! Thank you for making that girl leave!" the Carpenter stated happily, "I'm **Jiro, the carpenter**. These girls are so judgmental! I'd rather work as a carpenter than court them! **Three of my buddies** are still inside one of these shops. Will you please get them out, too?"

"Sure," answered Darien, "Just come with us."

Jiro gladly went up to Darien and followed him and Link out of that clothing store to look for his fellow carpenters.

* * *

One of the next stores that Darien and his party looked in was a fancy pet store. Girls loved animals if they were cute enough.

As everyone went inside, Jiro spotted a familiar person over by the cage with a puppy breed of Kai Inu.

"Hey, Sabooro!"_  
_

"Huh?" Sabooro looked away from the puppies and saw one of his buddies. "_Jiro_! What're you doing here?"

"We're going back home to be carpenters again! This city isn't the place for us. Now that we've found you, we just need to find out where our last two buddies are."

"I'm not sure where they are." Sabooro turned his eyes to Link then suddenly yelped. "Hey! Look behind you!"

As Link didn't expect, a second girl approached him with the same mentality as the first. This teenager was one who shared a strong resemblance to Mina, except her eyes were green and she didn't wear a ribbon in her hair.

"Hi, how're you? My name's Katherine... oh, you aren't looking for friends right now? That's fine. Have a nice day."

Katherine turned and walked away with her heart_ stabbed_.

"Thanks, boy! You're incredible! The courage you had to turn that girl down, I wish I had it to win one's heart. Have you seen our boss, boy? He's probably worried about me! I have to get back to him immediately!"

"Come with us, Sabooro. These boys are going to take us home after we find the others," Jiro assured his pal.

"They are? Well count me in!"

* * *

Darien had hoped that all four Carpenters would be on the first floor, but they weren't, so he, Link, Jiro, and Sabooro went up the elevator to reach Shan Shan Plaza's second floor. It pretty much had the same kinds of stores like its floor below except more restaurants.

The different food smells came to Darien's nose and started making him hungry. Searching for people could make a man hungry, couldn't it?

The place that the third Carpenter ended up being in was an ice cream shop, where the girl they tried talking to brushed him off and walked away laughing with her three friends.

It was pathetic.

Link went forward and started to approach this Carpenter, but a girl who looked like Rei stopped him in his tracks.

"Hi! What's your name? ... Link, huh? My name's Akira. You don't look like you're from around here."

Link _swung_ his _sword_ but _missed. _

"Is this your first time coming to this mall? Oh, so it is! Well you'll like it. Y'know, I was just on my way to go try a sushi place down the way from here. I'm not going with anyone else, maybe you and that other guy could come? ... oh, okay. I guess wanting to make friends was too much to ask."

Akira walked away feeling a bit hurt, but Link _won _the _battle_ and found another Carpenter.

"I was afraid that mean girl from before would say something else! Now I'm free! Thanks! I'm** Shiro the carpenter. **For rescuing me, I'll give you this **paper** that some man gave me."

Link was given a coupon for a discount on banana sundaes.

_Nice._

"I'm not interested in what it says, so it might be for the best if someone else has it. Now I'm going back home to be a carpenter again. Coming here was a mistake! Where is Ichiro?"

"We're going to look for him too," Jiro answered, "These young men here are fantastic! The black-haired one know this place really well."

* * *

Now with three of the Carpenters found and one more to go, Link and Darien checked the entire second and third floor but didn't find them. The only other place they could go was Shan Shan Plaza's roof.

The elevator chimed and opened its doors for everyone to enter the next room and walk up its flight of stairs. At the top was the door that would take them outside to the rooftop.

Standing far off by one of its ledges was the last carpenter, _Ichiro._

"Ichiro!" Jiro, Sabooro, and Shiro cried.

"Huh?"

Ichiro turned around from where he was and saw his best friends. "Hey! You all came here to rescue me? Thank you! I want to go back home and be a carpenter. I don't know what I was thinking of coming here to look for a wife. Its girls are so mean! Women back in Kakariko Village don't treat us even _half _as bad as these do. Let's get out of here!"

Ichiro walked up to his friends and together they followed Link and Darien out of this mall that they vowed to never return to again. Finding romance seemed like a great thing to do at the time, but carpentry was the Carpenters' expertise... it was supposed to be anyway.

Either way, they were glad to be going back to it.

* * *

"Hey, I heard you saved my men. When they returned, I punished them good. They may be wimpy carpenters, but this village isn't going to build itself!"

Mutoh watched Link walk away after he spoke to him then turned back around to continue overseeing his men. He and Impa both criticized them about leaving the village and abandoning their carpentry duties. From here on out, they would keep their words.

"So the Carpenters are back now?" Artemis asked when he and all his friends were reunited in front of the Well of Three Features, "Well that's a relief. Now we can get back to _our_ agenda."

"You could say that again," Luna agreed.

This feline wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Having had their discussion and went over their plans a second time, Link ventured up Death Mountain Trail with the always loyal Navi and Inner Scouts.

By the time these heroes reached Goron City and Navi retreated to underneath Link's cap, the fairy heard evident shock in his voice and came back out.

Something majorly bad had gone wrong. What was it?

"Link? What's wrong?"

"This place... it's empty! Where'd everybody go?"asked Mars as she studied their surroundings.

There was no sign of Gorons anywhere, not on this floor or on any floors below. What was going on here?

"_Ganondorf_. He's the one who's responsible for this! I can't wait until we see that guy and finish him off!" Jupiter balled up her fists.

The thunder warrior was trapped in these indignant thoughts until the soothing notes on Link's Ocarina were played and calmed her down. She exhaled a gentle breath and listened to Link play the whole melody so he could contact Saria.

A telepathic communication between Hylian and Sage formed, and Saria gave Link the best advice she could when she heard the crisis.

"Maybe the Gorons are with Mister Darunia in his room. Go there and see if you find anyone."

...

...

"Saria says we should check Darunia's throne room? Alright."

Jupiter gladly followed Link with the rest of their team and went down to Darunia's personal chamber. Not a single Goron was there.

"I don't get it! Where else would they go?" asked Sailor Moon, "Huh? What is it, Navi?"

Sailor Moon and the others noticed Navi turn bright green and flutter over to Darunia's throne. On it was a piece of paper...

_Link. By now you've probably realized that me and my tribe are not there in our city. There's a reason for that. Those who we thought were one of our close allies has violated our treaty. For no reason at all, we were captured under **Queen Zora's **orders and separated. I am in one place where I serve as a sacrifice for my people's' sake, where they were sent I don't know. By the time you find this letter, I am already where I need to be, so don't worry, Brother. I will be okay._

That was it in this letter. Darunia had been blunt and straightforward, traits that Link remembered the Goron most well for.

"I don't understand any of this. Why would the Zoras cancel their alliance with the Gorons?" spoke Mars.

"What I'm more concerned about is who this _Zora Queen_ is. It sounds very fishy," stated Mercury, "The only queen that _we_ are familiar with is Ruto's mother, and she passed away. Ruto hasn't fulfilled the Zoran Engagement..."

"What if she did, Mercury?"

Sailor Moon felt that she was on to something. Something big. From the looks of shock and bafflement she received though, the heroine grew a little hesitant but kept to this ridiculous idea.

"How would she do that if no one has accepted her proposal, Sailor Moon? Link didn't accept the offer when she asked him," Mars argued.

"Actually... now that I think about it, Sailor Moon _may_ be on to something." Mercury put her hand to her chin. "Ruto gave the Zora's Sapphire to Dark Link because she believed it was him. Ganondorf might have had a hand in the matter and arranged their marriage with not even King Zora's suspicion!"

There mere mention of _Ganondorf_ being involved with something cultural and sacred aroused anger in Sailor Moon that she hadn't felt towards injustice for a long time. Her fists shook like little earthquakes. Her blood boiled like tea that had been left on the stove for too long.

This guy was pure evil!

"That's wrong on so many levels! He would actually a_ccept_ Ruto's proposal to have that fake Link marry her? I cannot forgive that!"

All of Sailor Moon's friends agreed with her. What Ganondorf had done was downright cruel... unforgivable... uncalled for... scandalous!

They wouldn't let him get away with it. He would be sorry for ever trying to tamper with something as beautiful as marriage.

* * *

When the heroes arrived back in Kakariko Village, they showed Darien, Rini, and the Moon Cats Darunia's Letter. Each person was just as angry, and the Sages probably would be too when they heard it.

"I have to admit, what Darunia did is selfless, but for all he knows it could be a trap. I think Ganondorf is also responsible for why the Zora and Gorons treaty is broken," commented Artemis.

"That creep!" Lita gritted her teeth, "What if he convinced the Zoras that they're better than the Gorons?"

"_That_'s a good guess, Lita. It would help explain why Darunia's willing to set his pride aside." replied Ami.

"So now we just have to find out where he's being held prisoner," came Luna's voice, "Do the Zoras have another location besides Zora's Domain, Ami?"

"Yes, in fact it's one that I was just suspecting them to be in. Underneath the waters in a place called Lake Hylia is the Water Temple. That was the only other place they would visit."

"Where is Lake Hylia?" Serena asked, assuming that area also appeared.

"Didn't you tell us that lake runs all over Hyrule?" interjected Mina.

"It does. It runs from Zora's Domain, past here, under the Hyrule Castle drawbridge, and through Gerudo Valley until it goes into Lake Hylia. If I'm correct, Ganondorf might have caused it to run the same way _here._"

"So we just follow it's path until we reach that lake? Sounds simple enough... Ganondorf's gonna pay for what he's done!" Lita declared.

"He _is_. I'll scorch that jerk to a burnt crisp!" Rei agreed with Lita.


	21. Chapter 21

Long ago, before the fall of Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom, there is the story of her nemesis, Queen Beryl.

Before she became sorceress and ruler of the Dark Kingdom, Beryl lived in Gerudo Valley like the rest of her kind, with that tanned brown skin and scarlet hair.

Since the first day Gerudo Valley was founded, the Gerudo never liked their living conditions. They wanted a kingdom and targeted the King of Hyrule to take _his_ throne and make it theirs. So, once every 100 years, a _male_ Gerudo was born and made the Gerudo King who would attempt to overthrow the Hyrule King and wear the crown.

Mysteriously though, Gerudo couldn't produce boys more often. No matter how hard they tried, another baby with merely X and X chromosomes was delivered. It became their idea to let the sorceress, Twinrova who act as the surrogate mother and have a son; she'd made it happen about three or four times before in the past.

Beryl was exposed to this knowledge of how her people got theirs king and decided she didn't like it. The Gerudo never needed a _man_ to take over a kingdom. The Gerudo might've been weaker than the Hyrule Knights, but they were always stronger in numbers.

All of it was silly.

Gerudo Kings who Twinrova had before all lost to the Hyrule King in war. The most recent of the descendants, Ganondorf, was beaten in battle by the Hero of Time and sealed by the Six Sages. He never intended to give his people the Hyrule Kingdom. Instead he wanted toplunge all of Hyrule into darkness and bear all the pieces of the Triforce.

_Beryl_ wasn't the least bit pleased.

After watching her fellow Gerudo join in the celebration of peace returning to Hyrule after Ganondorf's defeat, she left Gerudo Valley and out of Hyrule to never again return. She didn't need anyone to get what it was she wanted.

Being away from her home land for so many years seemed to get the best of Beryl. She went through experiences and changes that _nature_ brewed up. Her hair stayed red but her skin became whiter and pale. Her eyes didn't blazing with that fierce Gerudo yellow like she had years ago. Now a bold shade of garnet washed over them to make the ex-Gerudo look like she was never a full blooded Gerudo to begin with.

Since Beryl kicked herself out of the Gerudo Tribe, she took on a more feminine appearance and change her outfit. The loner got rid of her purple uniform and slipped into a lavender and black dress. She undid her hair bun and let her hair flow like an endless red sea. She wouldn't be the Gerudo who waited on a man to take action.

After learning of a kingdom above the sky and above the stars, Beryl plotted to overthrow it because any kingdom with a constant surveillance of Earth was sure to be powerful._  
_

Beryl wanted that power.

Once the sorceress gathered a large percentage of Earth's native population, she convinced the Four Heavenly Kings of the Golden Kingdom to join her alliance lead a surprise attack on this _moon_ kingdom to destroy its people and walls completely. They were successful, however after the Reincarnation learned that the Moon Princess and her guardians had been reborn as well.

That same _nature _confined Beryl to a cavern in the Arctic called D-Point, where a purple crater packed with negative energy lay in its dark cave.

Beryl recognized this crater's power. She knew it was what she needed to re-create her kingdom and have another chance at beating her enemies.

_Nature_ took its course and made the crater crack open to release its army of aliens, the Youmas. Their crash landing here to Earth was so they could reunite with their Queen and the Negaverse could finish where they left off.

To Beryl's disliking, unfortunately, she and her entire force were destroyed by the Sailor Scouts. In the same way that the Gerudo's male kings each perished, Beryl met death too.

Perhaps if she had stayed in her _clan_, and not disbanded from it to prove a point, Beryl might have lived. But the sorceress was sure that she didn't want to stay...

Either way, it was too late. Beryl had her chance. _Ganondorf_, on the other hand, his opportunity to take revenge was only beginning._  
_

This male Gerudo rose to power and obtained the legendary treasure that allowed him to take over the kingdom of Hyrule. With the power, courage, and wisdom, he reigned over Hyrule like he had been its king all along.

Then one day, when the King of Evil was at his highest, a young boy clothed in green appeared and knocked him down. He'd lost everything that the magic of the Triforce helped him obtain. Ganondorf lost the battle and was sent to the Void of the Realm where he would remain for eternity.

However though, when the world least expected it, the Gerudo found a way to break the seal on his prison and gathered his legion of minions to invade Hyrule.

A hero who was able to wield the Master Sword wasn't there to stop this madness, so Ganondorf, his monsters, _everything and everyone_ that made Hyrule was sealed in the Void of the Unknown.

...

...

Over hundreds of years, Hyrule's mountaintops became islands. People lived on these new regions and built civilizations that would help this new Earth prosper and keep the human population at a steady pace.

The Moon Princess and her guardians had been reborn on one of these islands that was named Tokyo. They grew into beautiful teenage girls who learned about their past lives and stopped Queen Beryl from unleashing the deadly Negaforce.

The matter of the Void of the Unknown never showed up in their lives, and so it stay laid to rest while life went on. What was in the past would stay there.

* * *

Later on in the day when the moon came out and the Tsukinos sat down to dinner, Serena's parents, Kenji and Ikkuko, asked her and Rini how they were both doing. These relatives hadn't talked about it much, and lately Serena and Rini had been so preoccupied outside of school. So the parents grew curious.

Obviously, the girls couldn't go into detail about Legend of Zelda, so Mister and Mrs. Tsukino just learned that there were some new friends they made a while ago. It'd been one these friends that held the music lessons Serena couldn't attend.

Her father responded to this by saying she should still work on improving her grades in school even though this friend understood why she didn't get her instrument. "Do I make myself clear, Serena?"

"Yes..."

When Serena went to bed after finishing dinner, the teenager seemed to have forgotten about her Cucco Egg. It hatched that next morning and made such a loud noise that everyone in the house jumped out of their beds.

One by one, Serena's family stormed into her room and demanded to know what the reason for that rooster-like noise was. And when they learned of it, Serena's brother, Sammy, was the first to start complaining.

"You're the one who's gone _Cucco_! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Girls..." Ikukko began with the gentlest tone she could muster that morning, "I do believe that it was nice of your friend, Anju, to give you this chicken as a gift. But we can't afford to have another pet. We already take care of your cat, Luna. It would be for the best if you took this chicken back to Anju and explain to her why you can't keep it."

"That means right now, both of you," Kenji added strictly.

"What?" Rini and Serena said in unison, each saying their own responses afterwards.

"But it's still five o' clock!"

"It wasn't _my_ egg! Why do _I_ have to go?"

"Your chicken friend there didn't seem to care what time it was! And Rini, _you_ didn't tell us that Serena brought it back with her."

Both girls groaned then got out of bed to find casual outfits to wear.

It was so not fair.

* * *

"This isn't fair!"

"I know, right? It's too early to be doing this," Serena agreed as she and Rini walked up the mountain trail leading to Kakariko Village. This Cucco in her arms was surprisingly not giving Serena a hard time.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Serena! _I_ have to go with you to take this Cucco back when _you're_ the one Anju gave it to. _That's_ what's not fair!"

"Ohh, lighten up, would ya'? You can blame Dad for making you come with me. We're supposed to come here to meet the others anyway. I'm so glad that Christmas Break started today!"

"I bet you are."

Rini now stepped up a staircase with Serena and the girls were finally at the village entrance. They first set Serena's Cucco in Anju's Cucco Pen, then went to Impa's House and knocked on the front door to be let in.

_Surprisingly_, the Shiekah was awake.

"Good morning. It's not usual for the two of you to be awake at this hour. Why is it that you are?"

"Our parents won't let us keep the Cucco that Anju gave us, so they made us get out of bed and return it," Serena explained.

"I see. The two of you may wait inside for the others if you like."

Impa moved away from the door to let her younger friends in with that same kindness and hospitality that drew all those poor commoners from Hyrule Castle Town in.

Waiting for the others to show up literally felt like an eternity. Even if it wasn't school, Serena would've liked to stay home and get another few hours of precious sleep. Her parents were really peeved about the Cucco waking them up...

About another _eternity_ later, Impa was opening the door for their other allies to come in, and after greetings were exchanged everyone gathered around her round table.

"The Sages and I have considered going to the Forest Temple to search for Zelda again. However, with the Gorons and Zoras not getting along, I've decided to investigate Zora's Domain and see what else we can learn. Rauru and Saria will stay here with our remaining friends to keep an eye on things."

"Wait! Um, Impa, could I say something?" Navi asked with a politely, "I just remembered that there's an important item Link needs before we go to the Water Temple. Do you remember what item I'm talking about, Link? It's the pair of **special boots** that can be found back in Ice Cavern."

"That's right, Navi. Also, it would be a good idea if we actually got our own Zora Tunics this time," Ami looked at Serena, Mina, Rei, and Lita.

"What? Those things are way expensive! How will we be able to afford them?" Lita asked Ami.

"Maybe we could earn enough money... er, I mean enough _Rupees_ by playing that shop owner's new archery game," suggested Artemis.

"No, that would take too long. I've got a better idea. Why don't we catch Poes?" said Mina.

"No."

Mina was sure that she heard Artemis give this reply, but the girl turned to her right and realized it was Impa. The older heroes had gotten on her and her friends' cases really hard about visiting the graveyard. They'd been told to never go back to it again. No excuses.

* * *

Since the Sleepless Waterfall could only be opened by Zelda's Lullaby obviously, Link and Impa went inside alone while their friends waited outside. To save time, Link would ask the Zora Shop Owner for the Iron Boots.

Before Hylian and Shiekah went their separate ways, Impa mentioned one last thing.

"We can be sure that the Zoras have teamed up with Ganondorf. Be as calm as you can to any Zoras you bump into. I will first sneak into the King's room and listen to anything that could be important. Be careful, lad."

Then, just like that, Impa went her own way and left Link to his own assignment.

As soon as the swordsman went inside the Zora Shop, he was greeted with a suspicious glare. Ganondorf had already started to move his next _pawn _across the _board._

"_You're_ that impostor who wants to imitate our queen's husband, **King Link**. What business do you have here? ... You need six Zora Tunics and the Iron Boots? Why should I sell those things to an enemy? If you want them so bad, I'll make a wager. If you complete the Zora's **game** under the given amount of time, I'll let you have these treasures for _free_! But if you _lose,_ you will be taken in as our prisoner."

...

...

Minutes later, Link was at the entrance to Zoras' Domain's High Dive Practice Spot. What the hero would have to take part in was simply called the Diving Game.

The rules for this game were explained by the Zora Shop Owner. After paying an entry fee of 20 Rupees, the Zora operating the activity would toss five Blue Rupees into the waters down below. Link would then dive down the waterfall and collect these currencies before 50 seconds ran out. If he succeeded, then the Hylian would get to keep his findings and also gain the six items he wanted. But if he lost, all his efforts would have been wasted and he would be locked up behind probably the same bars as the Gorons.

"High Dive Practice Spot: Are you confident in your diving skill? Of course we are!" Navi looked up at Link after they read this sign. "Link... I can't remember when, but a long time ago you came here and won this game. I believe you can do that again."

Navi moved to hide under Link's cap and he let the Zora managing this game know that he was ready to begin.

"Okay. _If_ you pick these Rupees all up, come back here. Then I'll give you those things you asked for. Start!"

When the timer started, Link opened his arms and dove down the waterfall like an actual Zora. Descending through the crisp air and hearing the soft rushing sounds of the waterfall helped him remember a little bit of what Navi had said, but there was no time to dwell on those memories.

Link saw the first Rupee and swam down for it with already five seconds used up. The other Rupees were farther away, so he moved his arms quickly and gathered them in order of which ones were the closest.

Link had 20 seconds left when every jewel had been collected.

"You managed to win our Diving Game! No other race besides the Zoras is able to get all five Rupees under that much time... there was one exception where a **Hylian boy** came and asked to play... could you be that same one?"

The Zora Shop Owner was clearly battling with his emotions. He couldn't deny how similar Link looked to the Hylian boy, but he didn't dare to make that comparison out loud.

So, now feeling indifferent to his suspicions of Link, the Zora gave him the six Zora Tunics and Iron Boots he'd asked for and finished their business transaction.

* * *

It wasn't that long before Link came back and reunited with the Sailor Scouts. Everyone knew what Impa went inside for, and they were sure that she was okay.

"Wow, that was quick," Sailor Moon commented on Link's arrival, "What happened when you went in there? ... you had to play the Diving Game if you wanted the tunics and the boots for free? That's so awesome!"

"And it saved us a lot of time, too," agreed Jupiter, "I'm ready to follow this river when you guys are! Huh?"

Jupiter happened to see Navi take on her green glow and fly over to some logs that jutted out of Zora's River. Link followed the fairy, and soon the others followed behind him and they all saw something very interesting.

"Some frogs are looking at you from underwater..." Navi told Link.

"Perhaps you should play them a song. I remember that if you play these five frogs a melody, they will give you something special," spoke Mercury.

"Uhh, really?" Sailor Moon responded, baffled.

In the world of Hyrule, maybe something like playing a song to frogs _was_ possible...

Sailor Moon pushed her thoughts aside and watched Link take out the Ocarina of Time to play Saria's Song.

Each of those colorful frogs jumped and made excited noises to what they'd heard. They loved it.

"You lad, you play the Ocarina well," said the light-purple frog, "Mmmmm...! That melody is so fine... ribbit! We all should practice it, ribbit! Take Rupees as a souvenir! If you come up with another nice melody, please drop by and play it... Ribbit ribbit!"

All the frogs then hopped back underneath the water and Link was rewarded with a Purple Rupee.

"Aww, that was nice of them! They remind me of the plushies in my room," Venus thought out loud.

"I never thought there could be frogs that pay you to play music," Jupiter made this honest statement, "The world of Hyrule _is_ interesting. I'm starting to love it."

"Really? That's great, Jupiter! I hope that all of you can grow to like it someday," Mercury spoke with a sweet smile. "Now, let us get back to our adventure, shall we?"

"Mm-hm!" Everyone nodded in agreement to this.

* * *

While swimming along Zora's River through a land unlike Hyrule in their Zora Tunics, the heroes swam where it went through Gerudo Valley's gorge and all agreed on one possible idea.

Deep within this valley could be where the Gorons were being held prisoner. It would make sense since Ganondorf was the King of the Gerudo, so Link and the Sailor Scouts would keep this assumption in mind and get to it after they rescued Darunia from the Water Temple.

Lake Hylia existed not in the Azabu Juuban district, but in the _Odaiba_ district where one could see the extraordinary landmark, Rainbow Bridge, and also where there was known to be more water.

The heroes came up to its largest islet and climbed out on to it. They saw a tall barren tree and could see out in the distance two buildings and a pair of scarecrows on a nearby artificial island.

"That building leads to the Lakeside Laboratory that's ran by its scientist, and over there is the entrance to the Fishing Pond. If I'm right, then the Water Temple should be underneath that island beyond this bridge," Mercury looked over to the bridge as she said this.

This Sailor Scout began across the bridge and started feeling their worries disappear. Lake Hylia seemed to just leave this relaxing feeling on her _and_ her friends that couldn't be gained just anywhere else. Lake Hylia was always one of the peaceful places in Hyrule.

No one spoke a word until they reached the islet and it was time for them to go in the water._  
_

"Is everyone ready?" Mercury asked.

All her allies answered yes so they took the deepest breaths they could and dove in the waters below to start their newest adventure yet.


	22. Chapter 22

How one would enter the Water Temple would be by hitting the blue gem above its iron gate. Link put on the Iron Boots to stay underwater and touched this gem with the Hookshot. Systematically, the gate opened and now he and the Sailor Scouts could enter it.

Everyone found themselves swimming through a tunnel and climbing out at its top to next be in a giant cavern. This room had a tower in its middle and several doors on the different walls. It wasn't at all like the Forest Temple.

Sailor Moon thought back to her experiences in that mansion-like dungeon and felt an old sadness stir in her heart; one of her friends was still in that evil black hole, dead or alive. She, Link, and Navi could only get closer to that person by accomplishing the task at hand, move on to the next one, and the next one, until finally they were hopefully reunited...

After taking in their newest surroundings, the heroes decided to enter the passageway that was northeast, seeing as its door didn't need a key.

Link changed into the Iron Boots and stepped into the water before him whilst his comrades followed suit.

Being in the water with these Zora Tunics on felt unreal. Mercury would've managed to survive this temple's water if she didn't wear one, but the Soldier of Water and Intelligence wanted to be safe. Why take the chance of swimming with limited breath if she didn't have to?

As the group reached the end of this next path, Navi turned light-blue and flew past everyone to reach whatever lay ahead of them. Her human friends soon caught up to her and saw what the reason for her action was. Standing in front of them was the character who they all knew they were bound to meet in this dungeon eventually.

_Queen of the Zoras, Ruto._

"Ruto!" Sailor Moon thought with shock.

She almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ruto had on her father's royal red cape, no mistaking it, and so Ganondorf actually had played a role in this Zora's engagement, and turned her dark.

"Oh... you... is it really you... Link?" Ruto studied the swordsman for a bit longer than made an angry scowl. "No...! You're that _impostor_, aren't you? I know my **husband**, and you're not him! You're a terrible man to be impersonating him and try to fool me... but that's why you're our enemy."

No one in the room was sure how to respond to such statements like these. Ruto was brainwashed by Ganondorf to become this queen who believed Link and the Sailor Scouts were her enemies, when all along they were the ones who wanted to help her and her marriage that she thought was right was absolutely wrong.

It was complicated.

"I'm sure that you've already heard what we Zoras did! The Gorons' leader came here to sacrifice himself _willingly_... the Gorons oppose the Zoras and so we've defeated them. You can't save them! They admitted their defeat! You're wasting your time! Get out of here!"

With no more time spared, Ruto started swimming up to the top of the room. Link and his party of course motioned to go after her, but a group of Spikes appeared and impeded the team.

Navi advised Link on this battle by saying, "Aim for them when they retract their spikes!"

Link took this advice to heart and brought out the Hookshot to reel these enemies towards him and slash them with the Master Sword when they were spike-free and more vulnerable.

After each monster disappeared, everyone floated up in the direction that Ruto went. At the very top of the room was a floor with a stone picture of the Triforce on it. Immediately, Link was reminded of Zelda.

_Zelda..._

Sailor Moon would've cried if she was the girl from a year ago, but being a hero taught her how to be braver. Zelda wouldn't want her friends weeping over her. What she'd done was sacrificial.

Link brought out the Ocarina of Time and began to play Zelda's Lullaby. The pitch and order of the notes came to him as easily as it always did. When the first verse ended, he willingly repeated it and kept playing. He felt compelled to keep this song going while the Sailor Scouts started humming to its gentle rhythm.

The water in the room started automatically lowering itself.

The heroes ended their melody as they heard this take place and looked back down to where they came from to see the difference. They then went in the room past the Triforce picture.

Inside it was an army of more Spikes and a small treasure chest; Link had to fight his way through the enemies to reach the treasure while his allies took care of their opponents.

Mars used Mars Fire Ignite and took care of the last few Spikes that stood in their way and gathered around Link with their team mates to see what he found lurking inside the treasure chest. The Map.

"According to this map, we should go back down to the floor we came from and unlock the door we saw since it contains another treasure chest," Mercury said as she studied the Map.

The door that the she mentioned had two unlit torches on each side of it and a blazing one in the middle of the room.

"Is there a reason why only _this_ torch is lit?" asked Venus.

"Yes. I remember what happens at this part in the dungeon. We must light those other torches to open the door," Mercury answered Venus.

"But how? We don't have anything to light them with."

"Don't we?"

Venus and Mercury turned their faces to Mars who now wore a cunning grin when she gave this reply. Of course, why didn't they realize it before? Mars could help Link open this door with no problem at all.

"MARS, FIRE, IGNITE!"

Mars's reddish-orange embers flew from her hands and to the two torches quickly, and the bars on the door went up for it to be accessible to enter.

"Normally, Link would have solved this puzzle by shooting an arrow through the lit torch and aim it at the unlit ones," Mercury shared this interesting thought.

"Wow! Handsome _and _clever," Venus thought to herself.

Behind this door that Mars unlocked was monsters known as Shell Blades. A swarm of these creatures charged at the heroes across the water-filled room with full power.

Link took out the Hookshot and shot at their internal muscles to make sure they wouldn't close their shells again.

While the swordsman was dealing with this, the Sailor Scouts were greeted by their own shelled opponents. Since they were enemies who could only be found underwater and that was the type of room this battle was taking place in, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury couldn't use their _elemental_ attacks.

Understanding this fact made Sailor Moon realize that only she and Venus could fight, so while she brought out the Spiral Moon Heart Rod, Venus had the Venus Chain.

Venus's weapon did the same thing as the Hookshot, so its owner helped Link make the Shell Blades stay open while he and Sailor Moon hit their weak spots.

From out of nowhere, a _giant_ Shell Blade made its first appearance as it crept up on Sailor Moon from behind.

This existed nowhere in the world of Hyrule! What was this?

Mercury's eyes widened so wide when she spotted this enemy. The girl genius couldn't imagine how it came here, but then she thought s turned to Ganondorf. He was becoming craftier and craftier since he had his hands on that Legend of Zelda book.

"Oh no! Sailor Moon!"

She heard Navi's cry and turned around to see this unusual being for herself. It was bigger than the rest of the Shell Blades? How could that be?

_Where did this big guy come from?_

Sailor Moon swam over to Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars seeing as she didn't want to answer that question. She would let Link deal with this Shell Blade.

...

...

The same sorts of dangers and risks she experienced in the Forest Temple were showing up here, Sailor Moon realized.

The touch of a gentle hand against her shoulder woke her out of her nightmarish thoughts and she turned around to find Mars facing her sympathetically.

She wasn't in this alone. Everyone didn't go to the Forest Temple, but they all cared about Zelda too. They would deal with its outcomes together.

After defeating the ridiculously large Shell Blade, Link read the Map and learned that he would have to find another key in yet another room; Mercury mentioned a platform back in the main room that was on the left side.

Both these heroes and their friends then promptly re-entered the main room, and after pushing the platform out of the way made the upcoming room's water rise by hitting its white diamond.

The next key they would have to find was in the room after this one. While the Sailor Scouts volunteered to beat the unexpected ambush of Keese and Tektites, Link jumped on to a dragon statue and shot its diamond to open the gate nearby. Once he was past the spot where the gate once stood, the Hylian removed his Iron Boots to float to the top of the room and get the key.

Sailor Moon and her comrades regrouped with Link back in the main room and used his key to go inside the door at the bottom of the tower.

Doing things like this, raising and lowering water levels, swimming around constantly, and even blowing up secret walls with Bombs would make the Water Temple the longest most trivial adventure that they'd ever experienced in all their lives as Sailor Scouts.

_What a concept._

And so, once the heroes stumbled upon the Compass, finding their way around the temple became much easier. Knowing where to go though didn't help out when they came into a room with moving platforms.

The instant Sailor Moon looked down at the black hole that all the water and platforms moved towards, she started feeling dizzy.

"Sailor Moon."

This soft voice next to her ear washed her fears away and helped that some of that dizziness diminish. Sailor Moon saw the owner of the voice to be Navi.

"It'll be alright," Navi continued.

The fairy then flew back to Link as a plan they made was about to be carried out.

To reach the other side of the room, Link would wear his Iron Boots and hold the Venus Chain for the Sailor Scouts to grab as they climbed up the watery sides of the platforms. First Venus leaped over to one of the descending platforms and did this, then Jupiter, then Mercury.

Mars and Sailor Moon had trouble deciding which of them should go across first, until Sailor Moon convinced Mars to take the lead. Knowing that her friends would be safe was important to her.

So, once the red heroine took her turn, she and everyone else turned and looked back to watch Sailor Moon try to jump across.

Their concern for her wasn't because she incapable or weak. It was because of her attitude she developed after the perilous quest in the Forest Temple. Luna liked to call it _temple-phobia_.

Sailor Moon's allies intently watched her move to jump and climb up to the floor they were on by grip of the Venus Chain. In the beginning, she looked afraid, but seeing that Link never had a hard time with his job made her feel less nervous, and Jupiter helped her up by taking her hand.

"After we go through this door, I believe we must head through just one more obstacle, and then we'll be in the sub boss room," came Mercury's intellectual voice.

"What? Let me see that map..."

Sailor Moon was given the Map, and the moment she started studying its blocky designs, the more puzzled the F student became. It reminded her of algebra all over again.

"I can't read it! Everything's blocky."

"These blocks you see are exactly how every room in this temple is shaped, so I guess I remember them easily because of memory."

"So then you already know what's in the sub boss room, right?" asked Mars.

"Yes. We'll have to face the new King of the Zoras, Dark Link."

Mercury didn't like the sound of this response even though it was true. Dark Link was _Dark Link_ and Ruto was a princess, not this new couple that Ganondorf brought together. The Legend of Zelda storyline was altered now thanks to his dark deeds, and Mercury wouldn't stand for it.

Fueled with more reason to continue on because of this actualization, Mercury and the others stepped towards the upcoming door and were presented with multiple platforms and statues of dragon heads. In the center of the room was another diamond switch.

Link hit this jewel and raised and lowered the water to help his friends leap across the platforms. Next they reached another room where a row of Spikes blocked the next door and a yellow cylindrical monster stood in the way.

Navi remembered this enemy named Like-Like and warned the Sailor Scouts not to get consumed by it.

"Haah!"

Link grabbed the Master Sword from his sheath and slashed the Like-Like until it dissolved into a nasty-looking puddle.

"Ugh! I would hate to get eaten by that thing!" remarked Jupiter, "Um, is it supposed to split into duplicates?"

"No!" Navi cried with disbelief. Before her fairy eyes, she was watching this puddle actually multiply itself and reform into five more Like-Likes, so now the fight was six-on-six. This sort of thing_ never_ happened before!

"MOON... HEART... SPIRAL... ATTACK!"

"MARS, FIRE, IGNITE!"

Both Mars and Sailor Moon's attacks rammed straight into the Like-Likes, and either they melted or left their gross remains splattered all over the wall.

_Disgusting!_

"If we don't have to fight anymore of those things, that'll really make my day," spoke Sailor Moon, "How'll we get over these spikes, guys?"

"Well, Link can get over just fine with the Hookshot. As for us, we'll just have to be careful when we jump over it," Mercury replied.

And so, one by one, the Sailor Scouts hopped over the row of spikes and successfully landed on the other side. Now everyone could go in the door and deal with whatever lay on the other side of it. King or not, Dark Link would always be the same opponent.

Everyone went inside only to find themselves _back outside..._

"Huh? What is this?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's an illusion. Beating Dark Link is the key to returning this room back to normal," Mercury answered.

This Sailor Scout noticed Link go on ahead to the scrawny tree that stood in the middle of this strange new dimension. A question of if Link needed help was raised, but Mercury explained that Link was the only one who could fight this sub boss as it was his shadow.

The awaited battle finally commenced as dark blade met light sword and re-created the formidable challenge that both fighters hadn't experienced for a while.

As Link brought out a Bomb, Dark Link stepped up his game and mimicked him by revealing his own. What worked before wasn't going to work _now, _apparently.

Landing a hit on his challenger wasn't impossible, but incredibly hard to accomplish.

Sailor Moon grew panicky after watching how much damage Link was taking when Dark Link landed hits. There had to be something, at least anything that she and the others could do to help him.

"Watch out!" Navi alerted Link.

This fairy witnessed all Link's battles, so she had a sharp eye for seeing when he had advantages. At the moment, sadly, he didn't have any.

Different spots on his Zora Tunic were getting tattered. A fresh red scar could be seen on his cheek while blood started showing through his clothes because of other deep cuts. This duel between shadow and light was becoming only more intense, until Link found a spare split second and finally landed a hit, though the swordsman still grew weary.

"Yeah, Link! You show that guy what's what!"

Before Sailor Moon could hold on to this small victory for much longer, she saw Link collapse down to one knee.

"Wait, he's hurt!"

"You _think_?" Mars retorted sarcastically, "It's obvious that Dark Link has gotten stronger since their last fight. Let's help Link by lending him our power."

Immediately, Mars closed her eyes and found her focus. Her tiara vanished and was replaced with her planet's vibrant red symbol. "MARS, STAR, POWER!"

"MERCURY, STAR, POWER!"

"JUPITER, STAR, POWER!"

"VENUS, STAR, POWER!"

"COSMIC... MOON... POWER!"

Once Sailor Moon's cluster of power was sent to go inside Link, a wonderful white glow encased the swordsman. He became fully re-energized and his injuries and issues with his tunic were all fixed.

The glowing hero turned to face his allies to do something that astonished them. Smiling and making a thumbs up.

_Woah._

The Sailor Scouts were stunned at this uncharacteristic behavior and blushed. Link lacked the most personality out of all the characters in Hyrule, and he was here pulling off this handsome, heroic look. Being around them and other _real_ people with personalities must have had an effect on him.

"Wow, didn't know Link had that in him," Sailor Moon managed to say.

"I think I'm in love..."

"Venus, give me a break! All the guy did was smile," Sailor Moon turned to her friend with a deadpanned expression, "You're on cloud nine."

"No, I mean it. Link's different."

"Wasn't that what you said about the last thirteen guys you told us about?" Mercury interjected.

"You've been keeping count of every single one?" Venus sighed a miserable breath in defeat. Sometimes her friends knew her too well...

Link was stronger now thanks to the Sailor Scouts' aid, so the tables in this battle would turn sooner or later. It would always be challenging since Dark Link was the king of mimicry, but his rival had a trick up his sleeve.

Dark Link recovered from the last blow and reappeared after what felt like a century. The glow from his enemy's sword brought out faint evidence of his facial features and made him growl; he couldn't let that light get brighter.

This King of the Zoras lunged forward when Link rushed at him like a blue bullet. Dark Link avoided being wrapped in gold light and started delivering the same slashes as Link.

Neither side wanted to leave any openings for the other. Their swords clanked and clinked together so much that the result almost sounded like the Biggoron's Sword was being crafted.

"Hyyah!"

Link let that moment come when he would try to defeat his opponent with the last strike.

The time came and Shadow Link pushed his limits. His shadowy blade went against the Master Sword and the collision between these weapons created a hot white flash.

"Ah!"

The Sailor Scouts covered their eyes at the right time. This explosive flash made them feel like they were visiting the Fire Temple without any Gorons Tunics.

Link could be seen still pushing the Master Sword against his foe's sword even after that flash disappeared. Its whitish glow remained, but a lot of the power added to it had been used up.

Link's stamina had also been depleted. That white flash scalded his face so it was slightly redder and his tunic buckle and sword sheath was somewhat melted.

That flash's heat was hotter than even the strongest of flames from Mars, and her fire was pretty hot_._

Shadow Link followed his enemy's actions and pushed back harder with his sword to escalate their duel.

Link did his best to find another precious split second, but Shadow Link was always thinking right ahead of him. It was only when everyone least expected it that Shadow Link received the damage and the fight was officially over.

...

...

The area that the heroes were in before returned to being ancient and dark blue like any other room in the Water Temple.

"So _that _was Dark Link... he was a tough opponent," Venus thought out loud.

"Yes, he was. Now we have to find a way to save Ruto," agreed Mars, "What could've happened to the original Zora King?"

"I wish I knew. I could only suspect that Ganondorf has him imprisoned with the Gorons, in Gerudo Valley," Mercury made this statement.

"So you assumed that too, Mercury," Navi replied to Mercury, "That's also what I was thinking."

Jupiter saw something that was visible to her eye and she informed her comrades about it after Navi shared this thought.

"Another treasure chest! Wonder what's in it..." said Sailor Moon.

"Well, we know it couldn't be another key. We're close to the boss room so there's no reason why we would need anymore," Mercury replied with a thorough tone.

"Then what else could it be?" Jupiter raised this question, "We already found the Map and the Compass."

"There's only one way to find out."

As Mars said this, she watched Link reach down to open the treasure chest with her friends and they each had their own ideas of what the item could be. Link picked up the mystery item and held it up for all eyes to see.

"Another Hookshot?" Sailor Moon reacted confusedly.

"Yes. _This_ is the Longshot. It can be extended twice as far, so you could say it's an upgrade," Mercury gave clarification.

"You gotta admit it looks pretty cool."

As Venus said this, she watched Link try out his newest item and shoot it at the wall far in front of them; the Longshot reached far enough to make contact it.

"Hey, I see a blue block behind this chest," Jupiter pointed out minutes later.

Link went up to it in a prompt manner, and after noticing its sun design took out the Ocarina of Time. He was to play what was called the Song of Time to make this block disappear like all the others in earlier rooms. So, the hero did this and the Sailor Scouts followed him through the opening that appeared after the block was gone.

They found themselves swimming through a small river. It seemed okay at first, but soon the heroes approached little water vortexes and became cautious. While Link slipped on the heavy Iron Boots and moved past each vortex, his Iron Boot-free comrades had trouble following him.

...

...

Eventually, everyone climbed up the edge of the room's single platform and Link switched back to his regular boots. From that point on, continuing through the Water Temple consisted of hitting switches, jumping, beating Tekites, Link using the Longshot, and _more _swimming...

After this chapter, Sailor Moon was almost sure to take a break from water.

When the time came to change the current room's water level, everyone's minds went to Zelda. They hoped their best that they would see the princess again soon.

After passing yet another door, Link and the Sailor Scouts came to a room where an enormous boulder continuously rolled around. The group of six ran in the direction it was going and ended up back underwater. The upcoming room after this passageway had a fancy blue treasure chest inside, with its contents being the Boss Key.

"Great! We found the Boss Key. Which way do we go from here, Link?" Mars asked the Hylian.

She and the others followed him back to the Water Temple's main room where a faraway statue that couldn't be reached before could be accessed _now_. The only issue of it was how the Sailor Scouts would do it.

Link looked back at his loyal companions after having used the Longshot and saw them discussing the matter among themselves. Then an idea came.

"The gap between these platforms is too large. We can't jump high enough to make it. Uwah!"

Sailor Moon jumped with surprise as she barely saw the Longshot come at her like a baseball. The heroine clumsily caught it and looked back up at its owner. What was he doing?

"Link wants you five to use the Longshot," Navi enlightened the Sailor Scouts.

_What?_


End file.
